Pansy's song
by Delphy Jack
Summary: Oubliez Victor Krum, Oubliez Ron. Ce n'est pas pour leurs beaux yeux qu'Hermione va flancher, mais pour la ravissante voix d'une fille. Réécriture Tome 4 : la Coupe de feu, POV : Hermione
1. 1 - Une rencontre (im)prévue

**Bonjour, Bienvenue**

Cela fait un moment que j'ai envie d'écrire une histoire d'amour entre deux filles (c'est tellement dommage qu'il y en ait si peu quand on voit le nombre de Yaoi !) J'ai donc décidé de m'y mettre avec un pairing Hermione/Pansy. Cette fanfiction prend donc place dans l'univers du tome 4 que je vais +/- réécrire du point de vue d'Hermione (je m'engage donc à modifier tous les textes sans jamais copier au mot près l'oeuvre de Rowling) **.**

Nb 1 : Pour le personnage de Pansy, je m'inspire (physiquement parlant) d'un cosplay d'une fille tout bonnement magnifique (d'où les yeux bleus et non pas marron).

Nb 2 : J'essaierai de poster régulièrement (bien entendu, ça ira toujours un peu plus vite si je suis "un peu" sollicitée par des lectures/reviews. Ça donne généralement envie de faire plaisir, vous ne trouvez pas ?) donc environ toutes les deux semaines, voire toutes les semaines.

Voilà, j'espère ne rien avoir oublié.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre saura vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, attentes, critiques, etc. en reviews. Merci :)

 _ **Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

 **1\. Une rencontre (im)prévue**

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être stupide.

Je suis dans le noir complet et j'entends quelques portraits s'attarder dans la nuit. À quelques mètres de moi, plusieurs sorciers discutent de l'événement du soir : le nom d'Harry Potter est sorti de la coupe. Ils semblent débattre pour savoir si, oui ou non, Harry a triché. J'ai envie d'intervenir pour leur clouer le bec et de leur expliquer par A + B que Harry est tout sauf ravi de devoir affronter d'autres élèves, bien plus vieux et plus expérimentés que lui, dans un tournoi qui s'est avéré plus d'une fois mortel. Mais personne ici ne semble le comprendre.

Un bruissement me fait sursauter. Je jette un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, prête à allumer ma baguette pour voir si quelqu'un arrive, avant de me raviser. Je ne dois pas prendre le risque de me faire surprendre. Plus les secondes passent et plus j'ai le sentiment que je suis en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Allons, Hermione, reprends-toi.

Je l'imagine déjà avec son sourire narquois en train de se moquer de moi. « Eh bien alors, Her-mignonne, je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient censés être courageux ? » C'est vrai que je ne fais pas honneur à ma maison à frémir à chaque bruit avec mon cœur qui bat à deux cents à l'heure. Mais il y a toujours ce vieux sentiment d'angoisse à l'idée d'être téméraire face au règlement de l'école. Je me demande si cette virée nocturne vaut les risques que je prends.

Soudain, une main se plaque sur ma bouche. Mon cœur fait un bond et l'adrénaline m'électrise. Je me mets à hurler, terrifiée, mais la main étouffe ma voix.

— Tais-toi, Her-mignonne, murmure une voix suave à mon oreille. Tu vas nous faire repérer.

* * *

 _Quelques semaines auparavant..._

Après avoir serré les mains de Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi que celles de Bill et de Charlie, je suis Ron et Harry dans le couloir du Poudlard Express à la recherche d'un compartiment avec assez de places pour tous nous accueillir. Rapidement, Harry s'arrête et ouvre une porte avant de déposer sa valise à l'intérieur de la minuscule pièce. Puis il se pousse et Ron et moi entrons à notre tour. Sur le quai, les Weasley ont suivi notre traversée et ils sont à présent devant la fenêtre. Ron actionne l'ouverture et nous nous penchons à l'extérieur. Un instant, mes yeux cherchent mes parents avant de mr rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas sur le quai cette année.

— Merci encore de nous avoir accueillis, dis-je à l'adresse des parents de Ron.

— Oui, merci, merci beaucoup, renchérit Harry.

Mrs Weasley accueille les remerciements avec un sourire chaleureux et Charlie vient se placer à côté de sa mère.

— Je vous dirai bien à l'année prochaine, mais je pense qu'on devrait se revoir bien plus vite que ça !

Je hausse un sourcil. Que veut-il dire par là ? Ron l'interroge avant moi et j'observe le visage amusé de son frère qui refuse de donner le moindre détail. Tout le monde est étrange aujourd'hui et je suis persuadée qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose. S'ils ne nous l'ont pas déjà dit, c'est que ça doit être important. Et s'ils ne nous l'ont pas dit avant, ils ne le diront pas maintenant. Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de leur sortir les vers du nez.

Fred et George entrent dans le compartiment et je me pousse afin de leur laisser la place pour dire au revoir à leurs parents. Après avoir salué une dernière fois toute la famille d'un geste de la main, je m'enfonce dans la banquette moelleuse. J'entends alors Pattenrond miauler et je réalise qu'il est encore dans sa boite. J'en ouvre la porte et il grimpe sur mes cuisses avant d'essayer de les aplatir avec ses pattes et de s'y coucher, réclamant des caresses.

Lorsque le train démarre, les garçons referment la fenêtre et s'assoient sur les banquettes. Ils se mettent à parler Quidditch et – bien que j'ai adoré assisté à la coupe du monde –, je regrette que Ginny ne soit pas encore arrivée pour échapper aux discussions de garçons.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à écouter vaguement ce que racontent Harry, Ron et les jumeaux, et à regarder le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre, je décide d'aller faire un tour à la recherche de Ginny. Où peut-elle bien être ?

Alors que je mets un pied hors du compartiment, je tombe nez à nez avec Draco. Ce dernier m'évite soigneusement, une expression dédaigneuse sur le visage, et continue de marcher avec ses amis Serpentards.

« Vous savez, j'aurais dû aller à Durmstrang. Ça, c'est une école ! Là-bas, on étudie la magie noire au lieu de faire comme si c'était un sujet tabou, comme à Poudlard. Et puis, l'école n'est pas infestée de sang-de-bourbe, les sorciers qui vont là-bas ont un sang pur. C'est tout simplement l'élite. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas allé là-bas, c'est parce que ma mère ne voulait pas m'envoyer aussi loin. Eh bien, je le regrette amèrement... »

La voix de Draco finit par ne devenir qu'un murmure, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne, et je ne suis plus en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il raconte. Je me rends alors compte que mes poings sont si crispés que mes ongles rentrent dans mes paumes. J'ai beau essayer de me contenir, je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de haine pour quelqu'un. Avec les années, je devrais pourtant être habituée à ses insultes et son mépris.

— Ça va Hermione ? demande alors Harry, coupant mes pensées.

Bien sûr, il a dû entendre ce que disait Malefoy. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec eux, même s'ils essaient de faire de leur mieux à chaque fois, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression que ça leur inspire une sorte de pitié et j'exècre ce sentiment. Je suis Hermione Granger, je fais tout pour exceller dans tous les niveaux et j'y arrive. Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne.

— Oui, très bien. Je vais chercher Ginny.

Je sors alors du compartiment, à la fois morose et toujours énervée par cette impression de ne pas être considérée à ma juste valeur et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour que cela arrive. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne regarde pas devant moi.

Brusquement, je me heurte dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je m'apprête à m'excuser lorsque j'aperçois une cravate couleur émeraude. Un Serpentard. Je lève les yeux sans dire un mot et mes yeux rencontrent des iris bleu cernés de noir. Pansy Parkinson. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis la première année. Ses lèvres pleines s'étirent dans un sourire que je ne saurai décrire et elle me lance :

— Eh bien alors, Miss je-sais-tout, tu ne pourrais pas regarder devant toi ?

D'habitude, j'ai le sens de la répartie, mais Pansy me toise avec ses quelques centimètres de plus et je sens le rose me monter aux joues.

— Tu as l'air bien moins sérieuse sans ta robe de sorcière, ajoute-t-elle.

Je croise les bras sur mon tee-shirt légèrement moulant, gênée, et essaie de passer à côté d'elle sans répondre. Pansy tend alors son bras pour me bloquer la route.

— Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Je dois à présent être cramoisie. Je n'ose même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je devrais simplement lui dire d'aller se faire voir et continuer mon chemin. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui me dérange. Finalement, je l'entends rire et me hasarde à jeter un coup d'œil à son visage. Elle semble tout particulièrement amusée par la situation tandis que moi, j'aimerais simplement prendre mes jambes à mon cou ou disparaître, tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir transplaner !

Après une minute qui me semble durer une éternité, Pansy Parkinson retire son bras et passe à côté de moi avant de s'éloigner. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner et de constater qu'elle n'en fait pas de même : elle marche tranquillement avant de disparaître dans le wagon suivant.

Je reste abasourdie un long moment. Que vient-il de se passer ?

Lorsque je reviens dans le compartiment, je découvre Ginny assise avec ses frères et Harry. Je me demande comment j'ai pu la rater. En repensant au court moment – mais qui me semble si long - durant lequel je me suis retrouvée en tête à tête avec Pansy, j'ai l'impression de rougir à nouveau. À peine entré-je dans la minuscule pièce que les têtes se tournent vers moi. J'ai le sentiment que la scène dans le couloir est écrite en rouge sur mon front. Décontenancée, je fixe le sol et m'assieds rapidement à côté de Ginny. Cette dernière me change rapidement les idées en me racontant que Dean Thomas l'a complimentée avec un sourire enjoliveur.

Une heure plus tard, environ, alors que le wagon à friandises vient de passer dans notre compartiment et qu'Harry et les jumeaux s'en sont presque acheté la moitié, Malefoy et sa bande apparaissent à nouveau. J'aperçois Pansy derrière lui qui me lance un sourire moqueur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Nom d'un dragon, Hermione, reprends-toi !

— Eh bien, lance Malefoy en ouvrant la porte et en montrant du doigt le tas de friandises. Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas restreints cette année. C'est en quel honneur ? Tu comptes t'inscrire, Weasley ? Imagine que tu gagnes, tu pourras enfin porter autre chose que le pull immonde que te couds ta mère tous les ans !

— Dégage Malefoy, assène George d'une voix mauvaise.

— De quoi tu parles ? demande Ron d'une voix bourrue.

Un large sourire éclaire le visage de Draco. Il se tourne vers ses comparses et se met à rire.

— Non ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant alors que ton père travaille au ministère ? Bien sûr, mon père le sait depuis longtemps, lui, avec tous ses amis haut placés. Alors il ne s'est pas gêné pour me le dire pour que je puisse m'entraîner tout l'été. Sans doute que ton père n'est pas assez important…

Et tous les Serpentards éclatent de rire. La colère m'envahit à nouveau et j'ai l'hargneuse envie de trainer le visage de Malefoy dans de la bouse de dragon. Néanmoins, un détail m'étonne : Pansy ne rit pas, elle se contente de me dévisager. Cette fois-ci, je ne suis plus rose de gêne mais rouge de colère. Je la fusille des yeux – je crois que la rage m'a donné des ailes – avant de détourner le regard et de me pencher à nouveau sur le livre que j'étais en train de lire. Malefoy n'en vaut pas la peine, pas plus que tous ses amis.

Il finit par s'en aller sans en dire plus et on l'entend encore un instant se moquer des Weasley avant que la porte du compartiment ne se referme. Ron peste encore de longues minutes avant que la mauvaise humeur ambiante ne se dissipe.

À la fin de la journée, le train arrive enfin à Poudlard.


	2. 2 - Le chant de la volière

**Bonjour !**

Me revoilà avec la suite. Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens à clarifier les choses… même si j'écris avec l'exemplaire du tome 4 ouvert sur mon bureau, je vais prendre de nombreuses libertés (pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore jusqu'à où…) et bien moins exploité les autres personnages pourtant présents dans la série. Et, à partir d'un moment, je vais bien être obligée de changer l'intrigue (même si Harry sera toujours un champion, pas de souci pour ça ! Mais ne vous étonnez pas si Krum n'emmène pas Hermione au bal… quoi que… j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite, on verra bien ce que ça deviendra ) )

 _Réponse aux reviews_ : tout d'abord, merci d'avoir laissé vos avis, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre ait attiré quelques personnes.

 **NanekoLolz** : J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à coller exactement aux personnages originaux… je dois avouer que je suis admirative de ceux dont c'est la spécialité ! M'enfin, par principe, je dois bien prendre des libertés puisque je change et la sexualité d'Hermione et le caractère de Pansy (bien obligée…) J'espère que la façon dont se déroulera la suite ne te gênera pas trop ! :)

 **Em974** : Merci ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! (et comme j'ai vu que tu avais aussi une fanfic Pansy/Hermione (que j'ai commencé à lire mais j'ai un emploi du temps chargé, je reviendrais !) j'ai la pression ) )

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Le chant de la volière**

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à Poudlard, après avoir fait le chemin à bord des diligences sans chevaux, Peeves est déjà en train de faire l'une de ses fameuses blagues. Il jette des ballons plein d'eau aux pieds des écoliers qui se retrouvent avec les chaussettes trempées. Ron peste lorsqu'un projectile éclate à ses pieds. Les jumeaux et Harry éclatent de rire.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! se renfrogne Ron.

\- Non, pas drôle du tout, répond Ginny, un sourire en coin.

Après avoir entendu d'autres élèves appeler le baron sanglant pour qu'il fasse cesser Peeves, nous continuons d'avancer avec le groupe de notre année. Lorsque nous entrons dans la grande salle, le faux-ciel est illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles et les couverts en or scintillent sur les tables. Comme d'habitude, la salle est sur son trente-un.

Je m'installe en face de Ron, qui regarde déjà si son verre est rempli, goinfre comme il est. Son visage affiche une moue déçue et je devine que ce n'est pas le cas. Les élèves de première année arrivent finalement, se pressant les uns contre les autres avec, pour la plupart, un air intimidé ou gêné. Ils s'avancent au milieu de la salle et la cérémonie du choipeau commence : Mc Gonagall se saisit du tas de tissus tout rabougri et le place sur une petite table. Il entonne ensuite sa traditionnelle chanson.

Le début de la soirée est semblable à celles des années précédentes : la répartition des élèves, le discours de Dumbledore, la présentation des professeurs… Le seul événement un tant soit peu différent est l'arrivée du nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal : Maugrey Fol'œil. Son air patibulaire et son œil qui ne cesse de gigoter de droite à gauche me donnent des frissons. Enfin, ça, c'est avant que Dumbledore n'annonce le déroulement du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Autour de moi, tous les élèves semblent grisés, je vois déjà Ron et Harry, les yeux brillants, enthousiastes à cette idée. Lorsque le directeur de Poudlard mentionne les morts arrivées durant ce tournoi, je ne peux m'empêcher de répéter ses paroles, effarée et grimaçante. Je suis bien contente lorsqu'il précise qu'à partir de maintenant, seuls les élèves de plus de dix-sept ans pourront participer. Si Ron et Harry semble déçus, je suis particulièrement satisfaite de ne pas les voir prendre autant de risques. Je crois que nous en avons déjà pris assez, ces trois dernières années.

À la fin du repas, nous suivons les préfets jusqu'aux dortoirs. Lorsque nous passons près du groupe des Serpentards, juste avant qu'ils ne bifurquent pour rejoindre les cachots, deux voix féminines me parviennent. Elles semblent se disputer. Je jette un coup d'œil et ne voit que le carré court et noir de Pansy Parkinson, de dos. Je ne distingue pas l'autre fille. Seuls quelques mots me parviennent « moquée de moi », « garce ». Le préfet des Griffondors, qui est en tête de notre cortège, leur intime de se taire et de rejoindre leur rang, sans quoi il commencera déjà à enlever des points à Serpentard.

C'est à ce moment-là que je discerne la fille avec qui Pansy discutait : une blonde avec des cheveux très longs, particulièrement jolie et au physique athlétique. Elle semble tout à fait étrangère à la situation et se contente de soupirer avant de tourner les talons et de laisser la brune derrière elle. Avant de partir, cette dernière se retourne afin de lancer un regard noir au préfet. Un instant, ses yeux se posent sur moi, et je frissonne en décelant sa colère. Finalement, elle reprend son chemin et dépasse la blonde en lui assenant un coup d'épaule.

Il doit être trois heures du matin quand je me réveille. La nuit passe à travers les rideaux de mon lit. Je me tourne et me retourne sans parvenir à retrouver le sommeil. Les yeux de Pansy et la façon dont elle m'a regardé et souri dans le Poudlard express ne cesse de me revenir en tête. Ca me perturbe. Mais ce qui me perturbe encore plus, c'est la façon dont moi j'ai réagi. Mes joues qui se sont mis à rougir, mon cœur qui s'est accéléré et mon cerveau qui n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Hermione, stop ! Dors, maintenant !

Impossible. Vingt minutes s'écoulent et je décide de me lever en essayant de ne pas déranger Pattenrond. J'enfile des pantoufles confortables, un gilet rouge avec le blason à tête de lion et je sors silencieusement de la chambre. Je descends les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune. Celle-ci est vide, tout le monde dort à cette heure. Je me pelotonne dans le gros fauteuil devant la cheminée dont le feu magique crépite encore, me réchauffant doucement.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée dès l'aube par les premiers élèves levés. Il est encore trop tôt et je suis trop fatiguée. J'essaie de continuer ma nuit mais, impossible, le bruit de fond est insupportable. De mauvaise humeur, bon gré mal gré, je finis par m'étirer. Je regarde autour de moi : quelques élèves de septième année sont déjà habillés et se dirigent vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Cette fois-ci bien réveillée, je vais prendre ma douche, m'habiller et je pénètre dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ces derniers sont déserts : j'imagine que la plupart des autres élèves sont toujours en train de dormir. Il est même trop tôt pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je décide donc de me rendre à la volière afin d'écrire une lettre à mes parents pour leur dire que je suis bien arrivée.

En montant les escaliers de la tour, j'entends une voix. Au début, j'imagine que des élèves discutent en envoyant leurs lettres. Pourtant, plus je monte les marches et plus cela devient clair : il n'y a qu'une voix et celle-ci ne parle pas, elle chante.

« O douc'aube qui l'ensorcèle

La sorcière des endormis

Elle s'infiltre dans leurs rêves

Et vole tous leurs souvenirs

O douc'aube qui l'ensorcèle,

La sorcière des endormis,

De son butin elle la dépossède

Et des feuilles lui fait un lit. »

La voix est claire et grave à la fois, particulièrement belle et envoûtante. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et les poils de mes bras s'hérissent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de monter les marches, à la fois gênée de surprendre ainsi la chanteuse mais aussi curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agit. Lorsque je pénètre dans la volière, je vois une silhouette assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Pansy Parkinson. Elle est assise le long du muret, sa tête est appuyée contre le mur et elle a les yeux fermés. Elle ne m'a pas vue arriver et elle continue de chanter.

« O douc'aube qui l'ensorcèle,

La sorcière des endormis,

Dès demain reprendra son règne,

Pour d'autres hommes que cette nuit

O douc'aube qui l'ensorcèle,

La sorcière des endormis,

Un jour il n'y'aura plus de rêve,

La sorcière sera bannie. »

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, je suis une statue. Au début, elle ne me voit pas. Elle semble s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche d'un geste sec et elle descend du rebord de la fenêtre. Je suis paralysée. Je devrais me cacher ou faire semblant d'arriver seulement, pourtant mon corps refuse d'obéir. Elle prend une lettre dans la poche de sa jupe noire et se dirige vers un hibou grand-duc, un des plus beaux de la volière. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rester là, à la fixer.

\- Tiens, Siplum, ramène ça à la maison.

Le hibou saisit la lettre dans son bec et s'envole par la fenêtre. Pansy est dos à moi, elle observe l'oiseau qui devient de plus en plus petit, au loin, avant de disparaître.

J'aurais dû bouger. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas bougé ?!

Elle se retourne et me voit. Son maquillage d'habitude impeccable est légèrement baveux dans le coin de ses yeux. On dirait qu'elle a pleuré. Elle pose ses poings sur ses hanches et me dévisage, l'air mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

\- Simplement envoyer une lettre, réussis-je à articuler.

À cet instant, je regrette amèrement d'avoir laissé ma baguette dans ma chambre. Je l'ai surprise dans un moment de faiblesse et elle pourrait vouloir se venger.

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je viens d'arriver.

Ma capacité à mentir aussi facilement m'étonne mais ces dernières années m'ont permis pas mal d'entraînement. Elle me dévisage, essayant sans doute de discerner le vrai du faux. Elle fait un pas vers moi. Puis deux, puis trois. Elle s'arrête lorsque son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je suis incapable de bouger, à tel point que je me demande si quelqu'un ne m'a pas lancé un _stupefix_ , à cet instant. Elle fronce les sourcils et le bleu de ses yeux me scrute intensément. Le même malaise que j'ai ressenti dans le _Poudlard Express_ m'envahit à nouveau et j'aimerais pouvoir disparaître.

\- Tu mens, finit-elle par lancer.

Elle reste à me regarder, attendant sans doute ma réaction. D'où je suis, je sens une douce odeur parfumée et enivrante.

\- Alors, dis-moi, Granger ?

Et, comme par magie, mes jambes semblent à nouveau m'appartenir. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec Pansy – je pense d'ailleurs que je ne serai pas capable de lui tenir tête –. Alors, je tourne brusquement les talons et je m'enfuis rapidement de la volière, descendant les marches deux par deux.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, Granger ! lance la voix sifflante de Pansy derrière moi.

* * *

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine (très probablement pas la semaine prochaine. Je travaille et mon cousin vient passer quelques jours chez moi (jracontemavie/on) du coup ça risque d'être serré. Enfin, vous verrez bien ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, critiques positives MAIS aussi négatives (avec des conseils, c'est mieux x) ) et pourquoi pas vos attentes et/ou propositions pour la suite ? (genre, des scènes que vous voudriez voir, etc.) ça pourrait m'inspirer et arriver :)_

 _PS : je cherche un/une beta._


	3. 3 - La brûlure

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

 _EM974 : je te recontacte très bientôt )_

* * *

 **Chapitre III – La brûlure**

Le lendemain, je me rends au cours de potions avec Harry et Ron. J'appréhende l'instant, une minuscule boule dans la gorge, car c'est un cours que nous partageons avec les Serpentards. Je n'ai pas revu Pansy depuis notre rencontre dans la volière.

Alors que nous nous installons autour de nos chaudrons respectifs, je jette un coup d'œil sur les élèves présents dans la salle : elle n'est pas là. J'espère, l'espace d'un instant, que quelqu'un a lancé un sortilège sur son réveil pour lui faire une farce. J'ouvre mon livre et Ron m'appelle :

— Eh, Hermione, lance-t-il d'un air dubitatif. Par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne connaîtrais pas une potion qui ferait vieillir ?

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération.

— Ça ne sert à rien Ron, la coupe est enchantée. Et même si je connaissais une solution, je ne te la donnerais pas. Je ne comprends même pas qu'ils aient décidé de relancer le tournoi !

Et, alors que le jeune roux maugrée en retournant à son livre, des rires me parviennent du couloir. Comme à leur habitude, les Serpentards entrent en se faisant remarquer : ils savent très bien que Rogue préfèrerait attraper la dragoncelle plutôt que de retirer des points à sa propre maison.

Lorsque j'aperçois la chevelure noire de jais de Pansy, je détourne immédiatement les yeux pour retourner à mon manuel de potions, afin de réviser les propriétés magiques de certaines plantes.

Pendant l'heure qui suit, j'essaie de m'appliquer au mieux sans m'offusquer des regards dédaigneux que me lance Rogue. Toutes les cinq minutes, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à Pansy. Elle ne cesse de regarder la blonde avec laquelle elle s'était disputée à l'arrivée. Ses cheveux auparavant frisés sont dorénavant lisse, son corps a pris d'autres formes et elle arbore maintenant beaucoup de maquillage : Daphnée Greengrass. Je ne l'avais même pas reconnue.

Je me demande ce qui s'est passé entre elles, Daphnée fait normalement partie du gang de Pansy. Or, la première la fusille du regard tandis que la deuxième l'ignore royalement.

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je pousse un cri en sentant un liquide brûlant sur ma main. Distraite, j'ai laissé ma potion bouillir une minute de trop et la mixture bulleuse a débordé, coulant sur la table jusqu'à ma peau. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Ma main me brûle et je retiens mes larmes.

Le professeur Rogue, alerté par mon gémissement, vient inspecter ma blessure, laissant de côté un instant son air méprisant. Il a le même regard soucieux que l'année dernière, lorsqu'il nous a protégés de Lupin, devenu Loup-Garou. Il finit par secouer la tête.

— C'est une vilaine blessure Miss Granger, lance-t-il d'un ton sec. Je vous rappelle que la concentration est l'élément primordial dans la réalisation de potions.

Il lève alors la tête et dévisage les élèves présents. Aucun Griffondor ne semble être à son goût et il finit par annoncer :

— Miss Parkinson, veuillez amener Miss Granger à Madame Pomfresh.

Oh non… Je me lève néanmoins, sans rien dire, et sors de la salle de Classe, Pansy sur mes talons. L'infirmerie me semble être à des années-lumière, à cet instant. Nous montons les escaliers jusqu'au couloir principal dans le silence le plus complet. Ce calme est insupportable, j'ai l'impression que toutes mes pensées résonnent entre les murs et que Pansy peut les entendre. Et le silence semble accentuer la brûlure sur ma main. J'hésite un long moment avant de me lancer. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera… et moins je risquerai d'être surprise par une vengeance longuement préparée.

— Ecoute, dis-je d'une minuscule voix timide. Je t'ai entendu chanter dans la volière.

Elle qui était quelques pas devant moi s'arrête, se retourne et me pointe du doigt :

— Si tu oses le raconter à quelqu'un ou te moquer de moi, je te balance aux strangulos dans le lac, Granger. Tu as compris ?

Totalement paniquée, j'essaie de m'extraire de ce piège :

— Non, non, je ne me moque pas, tu chantes très bien !

L'espace d'un instant, le masque de colère de Pansy s'évapore et un air vulnérable apparait.

— Tu trouves ? (Un dixième de seconde après, elle se reprend et s'approche de moi dangereusement) Pas un mot, Granger. Tu as bien compris ?

Je déglutis. Je comprends son inquiétude : Une Pansy chantant une comptine dans la volière a bien moins de valeur qu'une Pansy arrogante et fière, pour son groupe de Serpentards. Alors je ne dis rien, je me contente de hocher la tête et de recommencer à marcher. Je ne devrais pas me laisser ainsi intimider par cette fille mais il y a quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi d'étrange dans ses yeux, qui me fait perdre mes moyens. Cette fois-ci, la jolie brune est derrière moi. Chaque pas semble m'éloigner un peu plus de l'infirmerie et je dois serrer les dents pour empêcher des larmes de douleur de rouler sur mes joues.

Alors que nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, la voix de Pansy résonne dans les murs du couloir :

— Au fait, Granger, tu n'es jamais sortie avec un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vire au rouge. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Je me tourne vers elle et, à la voir ainsi plus bas dans les escaliers, j'ai l'impression d'enfin la prendre de haut. Pourtant, le sourire taquin sur ses lèvres me fait comprendre que j'ai tort de croire que je contrôle la situation. Non, je ne contrôle rien du tout. Elle reprend :

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue avec un garçon. En fait, je ne t'ai jamais entendue parler de garçon ou même en regarder un… Au début, je me disais que c'était simplement parce qu'une Miss Je-sais-tout n'a pas le temps pour ça, qu'elle fait passer ses cours et les devoirs avant le reste. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'il doit y avoir autre chose…

\- Ce… C'est… bégayé-je, sur la défensive. C'est juste que je me concentre sur le travail, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Ah, répond-elle, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Donc, les garçons ne t'intéressent pas, c'est ça ?

J'ai l'impression d'être devenue cramoisie et je ne trouve rien à répondre, à cet instant précis. Pansy ricane, tourne les talons et me laisse là, abasourdie. Il me faut une ou deux minutes pour reprendre mes esprits, après m'être passée et repassée la scène dans ma tête. J'essaie de comprendre le sens de cette discussion avant que celui-ci ne devienne clair et précis, comme si des guirlandes clignotaient tout autour.

Est-ce que Pansy vient réellement de me demander si j'aimais les filles ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envisagé, une seule fois dans ma vie. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas sortie avec un garçon depuis que je suis à Poudlard, mais c'est simplement parce qu'aucun ne me plaît : ils ont tous un défaut qui m'irrite.

Et puis, pourquoi me demander ça ? Comment a-t-elle-même bien pu y penser ?

Seule la douleur me rappelle à la réalité, même si mes pensées se chamboulent et courent toujours les unes après les autres afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je finis par pousser la porte de l'infirmerie, encore perplexe.

J'explique à Madame Pomfresh ce qui s'est passé et elle me fait asseoir sur un lit avant de venir appliquer une pommade sur ma main. L'effet est immédiat : même si je ressens encore une infime douleur, je sens aussitôt la brûlure s'apaiser. Tout en me soignant, l'infirmière engage la conversation :

— Quelle potion t'es-tu renversée sur la main ? demande-t-elle. Cela pourrait avoir des effets secondaires, surtout si la potion n'était pas terminée ou mal faite.

Je hausse les épaules, essayant de me souvenir du nom, malgré ma dispersion de ce matin.

— Je crois que c'était une potion de Revelatis.

Elle plisse légèrement les yeux, semble réfléchir puis lâche après avoir ri légèrement :

— La potion qui permet de révéler toutes nos envies, nos désirs et nos pulsions ? Eh bien, bon courage ma petite !

Je suis dispensée du cours suivant, celui d'histoire de la magie – ce n'est pas grave, généralement je sais déjà tout ce dont M. Binns parle. Je passe toute l'heure à ressasser les évènements de la journée. Et cette phrase qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête : « Donc, les garçons ne t'intéressent pas ? » Je repense à la potion et à ce sentiment d'inconfort que je ressens depuis ce matin. Comme une ampoule qui s'allume ou un « clic » imaginaire qui retentit. Non. Je ne peux pas aimer les filles, je n'ai jamais eu envie de sortir avec une fille.

J'essaie d'imaginer les garçons que je trouve beau : Dean Thomas, par exemple. J'essaie de m'imaginer en train de l'embrasser… mais ça me rebute totalement. Je prends d'autres garçons, d'autres années, et, à chaque fois, les embrasser me semble particulièrement repoussant. Puis, je pense à Pansy. Est-ce que j'aurais envie de l'embrasser, elle ?

— Miss Granger, vous pouvez y aller !

C'est Madame Pomfresh qui m'extirpe de mes pensées. Je dois sortir d'ici et prendre une douche froide pour balayer ces pensées absurdes.

Je m'engouffre dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors, profitant de la pause avant le prochain cours. A chaque fois que je croise un élève, j'ai l'impression que celui-ci est au courant de la tempête qui se déchaîne dans mon crâne. Est-ce que Pansy a raison ? Toutes ces années, j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas dans mon caractère, que j'étais trop jeune, trop occupée ou trop mature. Et si c'était autre chose ? Pansy. Est-ce que j'aimerais l'embrasser ? J'imagine ses lèvres pleines et ses yeux bleus perçants. Je secoue la tête. Bon sang, Hermione !

C'est la potion. C'est forcément ça. Si ça se trouve, elle exacerbe les sentiments et renforce les émotions. J'ai l'impression d'être face à une évidence que j'avais refusé de voir tout ce temps. Et si mon manque d'intérêt pour les garçons était simplement lié au fait que je n'étais pas sentimentalement ou sexuellement attirée par eux ?

Pourtant, lorsque j'imagine les filles de Poudlard, aucune ne m'attire non plus. Un visage apparaît subtilement dans mes pensées. Non, hors de question.

Lorsque j'entre dans la tour, Harry et Ron me sautent dessus pour savoir si je vais bien et si ma main est déjà guérie.

— Eh, ne crois pas que tu vas échapper aux devoirs. Rogue nous a demandé de rédiger cinq cent pages de parchemin sur la potion d'aujourd'hui : « quels sont les risques d'utiliser la potion de Renegesis trop souvent ? »

Potion de Renegesis ? J'étais tellement étourdie que je n'ai même pas lu le nom correctement. Et alors, je comprends. Tout ce sentiment de malaise n'avait rien à voir avec la magie. Non, c'était simplement l'effet Pansy.

* * *

 _J'ai longuement hésité pour la situation de Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle devait être consciente de son homosexualité ou la découvrir ? Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose… J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose entre les deux. Disons qu'elle le savait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre, préférant se concentrer sur d'autres choses (comme les études) et de se noyer dedans plutôt que de réaliser ses préférences et ce que cela impliquait (différences, blablabla) ça peut même expliquer sa passion à étudier ! x)_

 _J'espère que mon choix ne vous a pas dérangé. :)_


	4. 4 - La chute

Bonjour !

Ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard : la dernière semaine avant les vacances, c'est toujours le rush !

 **Reviews :**

Thank you **Havennn** :)

 **Tan'kodu :** Merci pour ta review, quand on en a quasiment pas ça fait du bien d'en voir une aussi « enthousiaste » :) ! (et je dois avouer que c'est ta review qui m'a donné du courage pour écrire la suite parce que j'étais en train de me dire « a quoi bon, personne ne lit. » Je ne sais pas comment répondre à tes questions sans spoiler tout le truc mais je vais essayer xD Alors tout d'abord, la quatrième année est mon tome préféré, tout simplement, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi, puis Hermione a 15 ans (enfin, pas tout à fait encore mais le 19 septembre de l'histoire elle les aura) et c'est un peu l'âge des premiers questionnements de sexualité etc. donc ça me plaisait bien. En ce qui concerne l'année scolaire, oui je vais faire des ellipses, oh oui je vais faire des changements mais je vais garder toutes les lignes directrices (ou du moins essayer). En ce qui concerne Draco, je n'ai pas voulu en faire un mec sympa, j'ai décidé de le garder fidèle aux romans. Alors dans le roman, Draco ne peut pas voir Hermione et à un moment, Pansy sera bien obligée de choisir… enfin déjà là, j'en dis trop :) Et pour la longueur, ce sera long oui, une vingtaine de chapitres je pense, et pourquoi pas continuer avec les autres tomes ? Ça pourrait être sympa ! Voilà, je ne m'arrête pas, je ne peux pas répondre à tout sans dévoiler toute mon intrigue ! Encore merci à toi :)

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : La chute**

Je suis allongée sur un matelas. J'observe le rideau rouge qui s'étend sur les baldaquins du lit. Je sens une main sur mon ventre. Elle remonte lentement, glisse sur ma peau jusqu'à effleurer ma poitrine. Puis des lèvres dans mon cou, sur mon menton, sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur du baiser. J'ai envie qu'il dure encore et encore. Des milliers de papillons s'envolent dans mon bas ventre. Des cheveux caressent mon visage. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, ce sont des iris bleus qui me scrutent.

Je me réveille en sursaut, réalisant peu à peu que tout était un rêve. Je porte ma main à ma bouche : était-ce vraiment Pansy ? Non… ce n'est pas possible. Je me rallonge et me frotte les yeux rageusement. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ?

Comment puis-je vraiment rêver de cette fille ? Cela fait trois ans qu'elle fait partie de la bande de Malefoy, de ces personnes qui ne cessent de me rabaisser en raison de ma naissance. Ces idiots qui se croient meilleurs que tout le monde. C'est totalement absurde.

J'essaie de me rendormir mais c'est impossible. À chaque fois que mes paupières se ferment, je sens à nouveau ces lèvres oniriques se poser doucement sur ma peau, j'imagine encore et encore ces prunelles bleues qui m'observent silencieusement.

Je finis par ouvrir le rideau de mon lit et par poser mes pieds sur le sol froid. Si je me réveille tous les jours aussi tôt, je vais finir par être vraiment épuisée. J'ai l'esprit dans un état étrange, plongé dans une excitation délicieusement désagréable. À tel point que lorsque j'ouvre un livre d'histoire de la magie, bien que mes yeux suivent les mots, mon cerveau n'en enregistre aucun et je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois pour comprendre chaque phrase.

Je soupire et pose le livre sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles. J'observe l'horizon à travers les fenêtres : le soleil perce lentement l'enveloppe de la nuit. Puis, une question me vient à l'esprit : est-ce que Pansy est dans la volière ? Est-ce que je l'entendrais chanter si je m'y rends ?

Non, Hermione, c'est sans doute l'une des plus mauvaises idées que tu n'aies jamais eues. Mais, seconde après seconde, l'envie se fait pressante, dévorante, impossible à faire taire. Et elle se transforme irrémédiablement en besoin. Chaque cellule de mon corps semble me tirer hors de mon lit. Tant pis.

Je retire rapidement mon pyjama, j'enfile mon uniforme puis je lace mes petites chaussures noires. Une petite voix dans ma tête ne cesse de me répéter que je ne dois pas y aller, que c'est stupide. Mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Je me glisse hors du dortoir, descends les escaliers et sors de la salle commune en réveillant la grosse dame dans son portrait qui me lance un regard courroucé. Je l'ignore et emprunte les couloirs et les escaliers qui mènent à la volière en regardant derrière moi à chaque moment, l'oreille tendue pour cerner le moindre bruit, de peur d'être remarquée. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui est en train de faire une bêtise et qui est terrifié à l'idée d'être surpris. Mais de quoi as-tu bien peur Hermione ?

Arrivée en bas des escaliers qui mènent à la tour, je m'arrête nettement et j'écoute. Contrairement à la veille, aucun son ne me parvient. Pas de jolie voix grave, pas de fredonnement. Rien.

Je ressens un mélange amer de déception et de soulagement. Et si elle avait été là, qu'aurais-je fait ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai envie de me mettre des baffes, j'ai l'impression de me jeter stupidement dans la gueule du loup. Elle joue avec moi comme un chat s'amuse avec une souris : je ne devrais pas me hâter d'être dévorée.

Puisque je suis là, je décide de monter observer le lever du soleil en haut de la tour. Je monte les marches avec difficulté, encore fatiguée par ma courte nuit, et je me penche par la fenêtre, évitant un hibou grand-duc qui est en train d'entrer. Une fois qu'il est passé, je m'assieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je pose ma tête contre le mur. Le ciel est sans aucun nuage.

\- Tiens, tiens, Granger.

Je sursaute, effrayée. J'ai dû m'endormir.

Je réalise alors que je suis en train de glisser. Je sens ma tête tomber en arrière, dans le vide. Les secondes s'étirent et je vois ce qui se passe dans les plus infimes détails : un cri s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, le visage de Pansy se décompose, mon corps semble entraîné par une force invisible. J'essaie de me raccrocher à quelque chose mais la pierre est trop lisse sous mes doigts. Alors, quelque chose attrape mon bras et mes jambes se retrouvent dans le vide tandis que quelqu'un me retient. Tant bien que mal, j'arrive à agripper le rebord de la fenêtre avec ma main libre et à me remonter tandis que l'on me tire à l'intérieur.

L'instant d'après, je suis étalée sur le sol, face contre terre, et, alors, je réalise ce qui vient de se passer : une décharge d'adrénaline me brûle les veines et mon cœur bat tellement vite et fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va bondir hors de ma poitrine.

Je relève les yeux et Pansy est assise en face de moi, appuyée sur ses avant-bras. Son visage exprime sans doute autant de détresse que le mien. Elle me dévisage et ses lèvres se tordent en une grimace méprisante :

\- Tu es vraiment complètement débile, lance-t-elle avec dédain.

Je suis tellement choquée que je ne sais même pas quoi répondre.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici ? demande-t-elle. Tu étais là pour m'espionner à nouveau ?

Je remue la tête avec véhémence.

\- Non, non, je venais voir le lever du soleil.

Elle ricane.

\- Bah bien sûr. De tous les endroits de Poudlard où tu aurais pu aller pour ça, tu viens à la Volière, comme si c'était génial d'être entouré de fientes d'oiseaux !

Je baisse les yeux, confuse et gênée. Un silence pesant règne pendant quelques instants et aucune de nous deux ne bouge. Je m'attends à une nouvelle remarque cinglante mais lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche, c'est pour dire :

\- Tu m'as fait sacrément peur.

Je relève les yeux. Le mépris qu'elle affichait quelques instants auparavant a disparu. Peut-être n'était-ce que le contre coup de la frayeur ?

\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais tomber.

Je continue de garder le silence tandis qu'elle me regarde. Elle secoue la tête et finit par lancer :

\- Evite de faire une sieste ici, la prochaine fois. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée quand on est aussi maladroite que toi.

Puis elle se lève et disparaît lentement dans l'escalier sans se retourner. Elle n'a donné aucune lettre à son hibou. Tandis que mon cœur et mon cerveau se calme lentement, je réalise ce que cela signifie : elle était venue ici pour chanter.

Après avoir repris tous mes esprits et m'être remise de mes émotions, je finis par me relever et par quitter la volière alors que deux jeunes filles de Serdaigle entre à l'intérieur. Elles me dévisagent et se mettent à pouffer de rire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalise que des fientes d'oiseaux se sont étalées sur mon pull. Je jure silencieusement.

Le reste de la journée se déroule sans encombre jusqu'au premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsque je sors de celui-ci et que je passe à côté de Neville, encore chamboulé par les tortures subies par l'araignée, je ne peux retenir un élan de colère envers ce nouveau professeur. L'espace d'un instant, je pense même à aller m'en plaindre immédiatement à McGonagall.

Cependant, quelque chose vient interrompre le cours de mes pensées : la bande de Malefoy me dépasse dans les escaliers en colimaçon, Daphnée Greengrass pendue au bras de Draco. Pansy n'est pas là, c'est étrange. Je relève les yeux et la vois descendre lentement les marches, seule et l'air furieux. Lorsqu'elle passe à côté de moi, elle m'ignore totalement et son visage est dur et froid.

Ron et Harry finissent par me rejoindre, coupant court mes réflexions. Lorsque nous nous attablons dans la grande salle, silencieuse, je fais la liste des devoirs qu'il me faut encore finir. La liste est monstrueuse et je ne me suis jamais autant laissé aller. J'engouffre donc rapidement mon repas avant de prendre congé de mes amis et de me rendre à la bibliothèque.

Il est minuit passé lorsque madame Pince me demande gentiment – mais fermement – de m'en aller pour qu'elle puisse fermer. J'obéis à regret : il me reste encore le devoir du professeur Rogue à terminer, mais j'ai encore quelques jours pour m'y atteler.

J'emprunte le chemin pour me rendre à la salle commune des Griffondors en baillant et en traînant le pas. Une fois dans le dortoir, je me couche et jette un œil à mon réveil tout à fait moldu. Après y avoir réfléchi, je décide de le régler sur six heures du matin. Cela ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir mais je dois savoir si Pansy sera à la volière.


	5. 5 - le devoir de potions

**Bonjour !**

Voilà, pour répondre aux attentes de certains, un chapitre plus long que les précédents. Par contre, ce sont les vacances et, très clairement, je ne peux pas publier un chapitre de 2.500 mots toutes les semaines. Voilà pourquoi je voudrais votre avis : préférez-vous des chapitres plus longs mais toutes les deux/trois semaines ou alors que je continue au rythme actuel d'environ 1800 mots toutes les semaines ?

Sinon, plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'ils étaient contents que Pansy ne soit pas une cruche sans cervelle mais, en fait, je ne l'ai jamais imaginée comme ça, moi ! et puis, ça n'aurait pas eu d'intérêt dans cette histoire en fait... Pour l'instant, mon modèle, c'est plutôt Nana dans le manga du même nom (d'ailleurs, désolée, mais pour moi Nana a toujours été lesbienne et aurait dû, dès le début, vivre une folle histoire d'amour avec Hachiko ! (ce manga est une horreur de frustration) Bref x)

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'ai été gâtée cette semaine et ça m'a fait plaisir ! (c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long, c'était ma façon de dire merci x) )

 ** _Réponses aux reviews_ ** :

 **Em974** : haha Daphnée, c'est un peu le centre du truc sans qu'on en dise grand chose ! Enfin, je ne vais pas commencer à me spoiler toute seule, c'est une fâcheuse habitude x) merci pour ta review en tout cas ! (et merci d'être fidèle au poste depuis le tout premier chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir)

 **Pupyhr** : Merci beaucoup ! Bon, je te préviens, il y a un peu plus de trois phrases de dialogue dans ce chapitre mais toujours pas tant que ça ! J'aime quand les choses se font lentement... Puis ça garde le côté un peu mystérieux de Pansy ! :p

 **Ronair14** : Pour ce qui est de Pansy, je pense que ce personnage peut devenir très intéressant. Je déteste les personnages "une couche" pas du tout réaliste, mais ça prendra un peu de temps à découvrir ! ;)

 **SqForeverSq** : Merci beaucoup :) :)

 **Guest :** Ah tu me rassures quand tu dis que je respecte le caractère d'Hermione ! Même s'il y a de l'OCC (of course, Hermione est lesbienne, oh xD) j'essaie vraiment de garder l'essence même du personnage (comprenez : Hermione va passer sa vie dans la bibli). Merci :)

 **Emma-Austen** : Eh bah moi j'en ai jamais lu ! En fait, c'est même pas mon idée... je cherchais à faire un yuri avec des perso de HP et j'ai demandé l'avis de gens sur une page FB d'une auteur que je suis. Et bref, le "Hermione Pansy " m'a immédiatement tapé dans l'oeil. J'ai cherché un peu sur FF pour ne pas faire quelque chose qui existait déjà et j'ai été particulièrement surprise de la pauvreté du truc... Moi aussi je l'attends la première scène xD Mais elle devrait arriver incessamment sous peu ! d'ici deux ou trois chapitre à vrai dire. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compléments en tout cas :)

 **Tan'doku :** Alors ! Pour la chute, Hermione est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans le sens de la largeur, les jambes à moitié dans le vide). Quand Pansy arrive, elle sursaute et du coup elle est entraînée dans le vide (d'ou la tête en arrière) et du coup ses fesses glissent mais comme elle tend les bras vers le haut, Pansy arrive à la rattraper facilement. OUAIS dis comme ça c'est trop moche xD c'est pour ça que j'avais essayé de la jouer subtile... en tout cas merci pour le rapport avec J.K.R, wou c'est un beau compliment :O Ah mais Pansy... Non mais je ne peux rien dire ! raaaaah c'est trop frustrant x)

Pour la musique de ce chapitre, j'ai écouté **Pola du groupe Jabberwocky** :D Et merci à nouveau pour ce long commentaire :) en tout cas, ça me permet de savoir vos attentes de lecture (en général) et d'aiguiller l'histoire et mes écrits alors c'est tout positif.

Bon allez, magueule :

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Le devoir de potions**

Le lendemain, je me lève donc pour me rendre à la volière. Lorsque j'arrive en bas des escaliers, je regarde tout autour de moi : personne. Je tends l'oreille : pas un bruit. Après une dernière hésitation, je monte les marches le plus silencieusement possible. L'excitation qui court jusqu'alors dans mes veines s'estompe rapidement lorsque je ne vois personne. Peut-être va-t-elle arriver plus tard ? J'aimerais bien entendre sa voix, encore une fois.

Je passe une demi-heure accroupie dans un coin de la volière. Je ne sens même plus mes jambes. Elle ne viendra pas. Pourquoi suis-je si déçue ? Je n'ai pas envie de l'avouer. Pourtant, une petite voix dans mon esprit refuse de se taire : j'aime bien ces petites rencontres en tête à tête. Pourquoi ? Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je finis par me lever, essayant de me calmer mais sans arriver à m'empêcher d'être contrariée et énervée contre moi-même. Mais à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais, de toutes façons ?!

La journée passe rapidement et je ne croise pas Pansy avant le repas du soir : elle ne me regarde même pas, pas une seule fois. À ses côtés, Blaise, Théodore et… Daphnée Greengrass. J'imagine qu'elles ont dû se réconcilier… Un sentiment que je refuse de ressentir éclot en moi. Ah, ça, non, Hermione ! Hors de question.

Je me retourne vers Harry et Ron qui sont en train de se plaindre de la tonne de devoirs dont nous ont déjà accablés les professeurs.

\- En même temps, Ron, tu t'y prends toujours au dernier moment ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de le reprendre.

Il me répond pas une grimace et, finalement, me supplie de le laisser un coup d'œil au devoir de Rogue que j'ai terminé pendant une pause, dans l'après-midi. J'accepte, plus par pitié que par générosité, et nous finissons le dîner dans le calme, tandis que Neville raconte comment il avait réussi à faire croire à sa grand-mère qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques en utilisant un tour de moldu, quand il avait huit ans.

Lorsque je vais me coucher le soir, après avoir rattrapé tout mon retard à la bibliothèque, je reste assise deux minutes devant mon réveil. Après avoir longuement hésité, je le règle sur 5 : 30. Peut-être étais-je arrivée trop tard ce matin ?

Toutefois, ça ne change rien : même à cette heure, Pansy n'est pas là et, cette fois-ci, j'attends une heure en vain. Lorsque je sors de la volière, je me fais la promesse de ne plus jamais revenir ici si ce n'est pour envoyer une satanée lettre.

Lorsque j'entre dans les cachots pour rejoindre la salle du professeur Rogue, Harry me jette un coup d'œil intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

\- Rien, il n'y a rien, je lui réponds d'une voix pincée. Tout va très bien !

Pas dupe, il hausse un sourcil. Toutefois, il n'insiste pas, à mon grand soulagement. Nous entrons dans la salle, je vais récupérer mon chaudron dans la réserve et je m'assieds sur ma chaise. Je refuse de lever les yeux quand j'entends le rire légèrement cassé caractéristique de Pansy. Je fulmine silencieusement, à croire qu'elle m'a posé un lapin alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais rien promis. C'est stupide, Hermione. Stupide !

Depuis le début de l'année, je ne me reconnais plus. Je n'agis plus de la même façon et je laisse même ces histoires interférer avec ma réussite scolaire. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je ne comprends même pas pourquoi cette fille-là me trouble autant. Ce n'est pas comme si devenir son amie avait toujours été mon rêve ou mon objectif.

Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je ne peux m'empêcher de relever les yeux du devoir que je suis en train de relire pour la énième fois. Pansy observe Daphnée qui discute avec Draco, comme d'habitude. La très jolie blonde est accoudée à la table et regarde le garçon avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Le professeur m'extirpe brutalement de mes pensées.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de vous taire.

Sa voix, comme d'habitude, claque comme une gifle et tout le monde se tait.

\- Très bien. L'ensemble des enseignants s'est mis d'accord pour dire qu'avec le tournoi des trois sorciers approchant, il serait peut-être bénéfique de faire en sorte de rapprocher les élèves de l'école, afin de créer une… cohésion.

Il semble si dégoûté lorsqu'il prononce ces mots qu'on peut tout de suite deviner que lui n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec « l'ensemble des enseignants ». Il pousse un soupir exaspéré avant de reprendre :

\- Aujourd'hui, vous préparerez une potion d'affinité, il vous sera attribué à chacun une couleur. Lorsque les potions seront prêtes, vous mettrez dans ce bac une louche de votre mixture et votre potion choisira la potion de quelqu'un d'autre qui lui sera la plus semblable. Vous devrez réaliser le prochain devoir avec cette personne. Je vous le dis tout de suite, c'est une initiative du directeur, ne pensez pas que ça me réjouisse de vous voir copiner tous ensemble. Je compte d'ailleurs sur les élèves de Serpentard pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par les autres dans... certaines prérogatives.

Sous le regard noir du professeur, nous ouvrons tous nos livres et nous commençons à faire notre potion. Je suis scrupuleusement toutes les règles jusqu'à incorporer une petite mèche de mes cheveux coupée avec soin. Dans le chaudron, le mélange a pris une couleur rougeâtre. J'attends une bonne dizaine de minute avant que tout le monde ait fini : Pansy est la première à terminer après moi. Elle couve la salle du regard avant de tomber sur mes yeux et de me lancer un sourire narquois.

Lorsque nous nous approchons du bac avec une louche de potion, je regarde tous mes camarades. Si cela ne me dérangerait pas de travailler avec la plupart, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « pitié, pas un serpentard ! ». L'espace d'un instant, j'imagine que je tombe sur Draco. Plutôt être étranglée par un strangulo.

Nous versons, tour à tour, notre portion de potion dans le large récipient et des trainées épaisses et colorées se dessinent, tournoyant les unes autour des autres, jusqu'à parfois s'entortillées à la façon d'un sucre d'orge. Evidemment, la potion bleu argentée d'Harry se mêle rapidement à celle bleu turquoise de Ron. La mienne, d'un rouge sang, ne cesse d'en rencontrer d'autres sans jamais s'arrêter. Lorsqu'enfin, elle se mélange à un vert émeraude, j'entends un juron étouffé. Je relève les yeux vers Pansy qui semble tout aussi étonnée que moi, tandis que Daphnée Greengrass me fusille du regard. Le rouge, le vert. La Griffondor, la Serpentard.

Une fois que tous les duos sont formés, nous retournons à nos tables. Draco profite de l'absence momentanée de Rogue, parti dans la réserve, pour lancer :

\- Eh bien, Pansy, fais attention à ne pas te faire contaminer ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent transmettre ces nés-moldus.

\- En tout cas, certainement pas la stupidité, dis-je au tac-au-tac.

Je vois les lèvres de Pansy s'étirer dans un sourire l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Draco, quant à lui, me lance des éclairs. J'attends une réplique cinglante mais Rogue revient, coupant court à notre petite gueguerre.

\- Bien, s'exclame le professeur en joignant ses mains devant lui. Pour votre devoir en binôme, vous devrez trouver une potion favorisant l'amitié, la fabriquer, en tester les effets et me rendre une dissertation sur le bien-fondé de ce genre de potions et des risques qu'elles comportent. Vous avez jusqu'à la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Son ton monocorde et sa façon de scander chaque mot me fait penser qu'il n'est en aucun cas l'auteur de ce discours. Tout en écrivant l'intitulée du devoir sur un morceau de parchemin, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Pansy. Son visage est à la fois songeur et perplexe. Juste à côté d'elle, Daphnée lui murmure des mots que je ne peux pas entendre. La jolie brune fronce les sourcils et lui répond brutalement. Daphnée semble choquée, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson, et elle retourne à son parchemin, l'air effarouchée.

Au moment de sortir de la salle, Daphnée agrippe le bras de Draco et lui lance avec une moue triste :

\- Oh, Draco, j'étais persuadée que nos potions se choisiraient ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as été associé à Blaise, c'est n'importe quoi !

Le groupe de Malefoy sort de la salle tandis que Pansy traine des pieds. Elle finit par soupirer et venir droit vers moi. Ses iris bleus me transpercent.

\- Ce soir, la bibliothèque, d'accord ?

\- Tu sais au moins où elle est ? demande Ron d'un air moqueur.

Pansy retrousse sa lèvre supérieure et le regarde avec mépris.

\- Weasley, t'es bien le dernier à pouvoir faire des commentaires sur ça. À ta place, je me la fermerais.

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et quitte la salle des potions d'un pas rapide.

\- Elle n'a même pas attendu ta réponse, me fait remarquer Harry.

\- Bon courage pour travailler avec cette peste, lance Ron dont les joues sont devenues cramoisie par la colère.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- C'est simple : je vais lui dire que je ferai tout toute seule, et tout ira bien.

\- Et tu comptes tester la potion toute seule sur toi-même aussi ? demande le garçon aux cheveux roux. Ça risque d'être compliqué.

Je me mords les lèvres. Moi qui l'attends depuis plusieurs matins à la volière, je devrais me réjouir, non ? Pourtant, il me semble que rien ne va se passer comme je l'aimerais.

Le reste de la journée semble durer une éternité. Les cours sont interminables et je les écoute à moitié. Je passe mon temps à imaginer des scénarios pour ce soir : comment se comportera Pansy ? Que dira-t-on ? Que fera-t-on ? Tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la leçon de défense contre les forces du mal, je n'ai écrit que la moitié de tout ce que Maugrey Fol'œil a dit.

Après le repas, je récupère les affaires nécessaires dans le dortoir avant de me rendre à la bibliothèque. Je me sens étrange : un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. J'appréhende cette rencontre tout autant que je l'attends.

Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, je m'installe à une table et pose mes affaires de façon organisée sur le bureau, comme à chaque fois que je me rends ici pour étudier. Pansy ne m'a pas donné d'heure alors je me dirige vers les étagères pour commencer les recherches. Cela me changera les idées. Du bout des doigts, j'effleure les tranches des ouvrages de la section potion. J'en saisis un et en feuillète le sommaire avant de le remettre à sa place.

\- Déjà ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix juste derrière moi. Je me retourne et le visage de Pansy apparaît à quelques centimètres du mien. Nous sommes si proches que je peux voir les nuances de bleus de ses iris.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas attendue, finit-elle par dire, d'un ton entre le reproche et l'amusement.

Je sens le chaud me monter aux joues et je devine que ces dernières sont toutes rouges. Je me concentre sur ma respiration pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Je voulais simplement nous faire gagner du temps, dis-je alors.

Elle ne répond pas et se glisse à côté de moi. Je sens tout son corps m'effleurer et j'ai l'impression que ma peau me brûle. Pas d'un feu douloureux, plutôt d'une flamme insupportable mais délicieuse. Elle lève la main et saisit à son tour un livre.

\- _Potions et autres délices_ , lit-elle alors. Un élève plus vieux de serpentard m'a conseillé de prendre ce livre.

Elle ouvre l'ouvrage et j'observe son doigt, fin et parfaitement manucuré, voyager sur la page du sommaire tandis qu'elle lit silencieusement les titres des chapitres. Soudain, elle s'arrête et lance :

\- Voilà !

Je suis la ligne de son doigt jusqu'à son ongle peint d'un rouge vif et je vois les mots « Potions et filtres de relation ». Elle ouvre le livre à la bonne page et plusieurs potions pour favoriser les relations entre sorciers apparaissent. Je suis presque frustrée de ne pas l'avoir trouvée moi-même !

Je finis par suivre Pansy, confuse et l'égo vexé, jusqu'à la table où se trouvent mes affaires. Nous nous installons et nous discutons très courtoisement de la potion qui nous semble la plus adaptée aux relations entre camarades à l'école. La jolie brune doit remarquer que je suis contrariée car elle s'arrête au milieu de son argumentation pour dire :

\- Allons, Granger, tu ne peux pas tout savoir.

Son sourire a quelque chose d'amusé sans pour autant être moqueur.

\- À vrai dire, reprend-elle, je pense même qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne sourit plus. Elle m'observe avec sérieux, attendant sans doute de savoir ce que je vais répondre. Je suis piquée au vif et, pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me faire dire quelque chose. Alors je ne réponds pas.

\- Je pourrais peut-être te les enseigner.

Cette fois-ci, j'éclate d'un rire nerveux.

\- Toi ? M'enseigner quelque chose ?

\- Allons, Hermione, sois un peu modeste. C'est bien moi qui ai trouvé ce livre, après tout, dit-elle en montrant l'ouvrage de l'index.

Je préfère ne pas relever. Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend ce devoir : je ressens à nouveau cette impression d'être une souris effrayée devant un chat. Je n'ai qu'une envie : en finir au plus vite.

\- Très bien, prenons ta potion.

Lorsque nous avons enfin fini de recopier la potion et ses particularités, je range mes affaires dans mon sac et Pansy fait de même. Nous sortons ensemble de la bibliothèque et je baille silencieusement.

\- Eh bien, dit Pansy avec un large sourire. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de te lever si tôt pour aller à la volière.

Et elle s'en va, me laissant sur place, bouche bée.


	6. 6 - L'anniversaire

**Bonjour à tous et toutes**

 _J'espérais ne jamais avoir à écrire ce type de message._

Pour que vous compreniez : à chaque fois que j'allume mon ordinateur ou que je me promène sur internet, j'ouvre immédiatement 3 pages : Facebook, Outlook et la page d'accueil de cette fanfiction. La semaine dernière, j'ai publié un long chapitre, du moins plus long que les précédents, souhaitant faire plaisir à ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Puis, soir après soir, en me connectant sur la page, j'ai pu constater l'absence de réaction/de commentaires. Alors, soit, peut-être que finalement personne ne lit ? Ça pourrait être le cas. Sauf que dans les statistiques, 86 personnes ont été sur la page du cinquième chapitre. Et même si dans ces 86 personnes, une vingtaine de personnes ne faisait que passer (sachant qu'en allant sur les fanfictions on tombe sur la première pas et non pas le cinquième chapitre, déjà…) je me dis que « waou, tous ces gens, et au final, deux reviews ». Oui, Deux. J'en arrive à un point où j'ai plus de followers pour cette histoire que de reviews. Il y a même la moitié des personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris qui n'ont jamais laissé de commentaires. Et si vous pensez que ça vaut quelque chose, d'ajouter cette histoire en favoris, c'est faux. Ça sonne presque hypocrite et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « ouais, mais non, ne dis pas que t'aimes cette histoire si elle te fait même pas réagir quoi. » En tout cas, pour moi, ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, je m'en rends même pas compte, c'est un nombre écrit, rien d'autre. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas que mon cas. Je ne suis même qu'un minuscule atome dans ce putain d'univers de la fanfiction.

Pourquoi laisser une review ? Petit un, ça permet à l'auteur d'avoir un lien avec ses lecteurs. Si on poste ici, et non sur des blogs sans commentaire de disponibles, c'est qu'on aime le contact. Et puis, la relation auteur-lecteur, c'est à double-sens. Je suis infiniment reconnaissante envers ceux qui me lisent. Et de la même façon, j'aimerais recevoir un peu de leur considération pour ce que je leur donne (car, oui, c'est un don. Un don de temps, un don de pensées, un don de soi). Et puis personne n'a jamais demandé des pavés. Il y a une de mes reviews où il est simplement écrit « nice fic ». Ouais, juste deux mots. Et vous savez-quoi ? C'est suffisant. :)

De deux, ce qui me vient à l'esprit, honnêtement c'est « donc, ce chapitre, c'était de la merde ? ». Et, même si j'aimerais me dire que c'est simplement parce que les lecteurs ont la flemme, je me demande si c'est pas vraiment ça, la raison. Oui, je me dis donc que ce que j'ai écrit, ce n'est pas bien. Et, franchement, ça ne donne pas envie de réécrire. A quoi bon, si c'est mauvais ? Et quand bien même ça serait mauvais, dites-le. J'ai 23 ans, ça va, je sais prendre les critiques et les accepter. Plus, même, si quelque chose vous dérange ou ne vous plait pas et que vous le dites, je pourrais par la suite respectez vos attentes au lieu d'avancer dans le flou.

Alors, voilà, j'avais besoin de dire tout ça. Parce que je vois tant d'auteurs qui se plaignent de ce défaut et que je le ressens aussi. Que ça me rend vraiment triste quand je vois ce vide. Si j'avais dix lecteurs, seulement dix lecteurs, mais qu'ils me laissaient chacun un commentaire un chapitre sur deux, ça me suffirait. Parce qu'avoir plus d'une centaine de lecteurs réguliers, mais fantômes, c'est plus déprimant qu'autre chose.

Alors je ne vais pas faire la gamine " je mettrai la suite seulement quand j'aurais eu 10 reviews sur un chapitre ! ", non, c'est bon. J'aime cette histoire et j'aime la partager. Mais faut pas vous étonner si tellement d'histoires que vous lisez/lisiez sont abandonnées ou ne donnent plus de nouvelles, parce que ne pas avoir de retour, ça décourage pas mal.

Désolée pour le petit coup de gueule, mais ça m'a fait du bien.

 ** _En tout cas, merci à Em974, fidèle au poste depuis le début, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur ;)_**

 ** _Et merci à toi aussi Pupyhr, vous avez été les seuls petits rayons de soleil de ma semaine :)_**

 ** _(et pour Nana, j'ai jamais fini les bouquins mais me semble bien que ça n'arrive pas... merde faudrait vraiment que je les finisse un jour ! Mais vu comment c'est parti, Hachiko aime trop les mecs pour ça xD)_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_**

PS : Ça me fait tellement bizarre à chaque fois que j'écris « Sirius » parce que c'est le nom de mon chien et, du coup, j'imagine la tête de mon chien ! xD Quelle idée aussi d'appeler son chien Sirius…

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : l'anniversaire**

Je reste sonnée longtemps après la réplique de Pansy. Tout d'abord, je me sens honteuse d'avoir ainsi été prise en flagrant délit. Et puis, une question me laisse perplexe : Comment ? Pansy se levait-elle aussi, tous les matins, pour voir si j'allais à la volière ? Comment pourrait-elle le savoir autrement ?

Je me pose mille et une questions au moment de m'endormir ce soir-là. Je n'ai pas mis mon réveil à 6h00: je n'ose pas affronter Pansy et je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer si elle se moque de moi ou non. Finalement, après m'être tournée et retournée sans cesse, je finis par convaincre le sommeil de m'emporter.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par un léger brouhaha dans le dortoir. Je me relève en sursaut : je n'avais pas mis mon réveil du tout ! Je jaillis hors du lit, prends rapidement un uniforme propre et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je suis obligée de sauter le petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, tant et si bien, que mon ventre gargouille toute la matinée. Je fronce les sourcils et pince les lèvres à chaque gazouillis dérangeant, espérant que personne ne l'entende. Mais à voir le sourire qu'Harry ne cesse de me jeter, je comprends que ce n'est pas le cas.

Une fois sortie du cours de sortilège et avant de me rendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je me rends dans les cuisines. Je déteste cet endroit, et je dois vaincre chacune de mes convictions lorsque je dis à l'elfe de maison qui m'ouvre la porte que j'aimerais quelque chose à grignoter car j'ai manqué le petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier me regarde avec ses immenses yeux globuleux et m'offre un grand sourire aux dents pointues. Lorsqu'il revient après s'être éclipsé deux minutes et qu'il me tend une tartine de pain beurrée, j'ai les joues toutes rouges : Si Harry me voyait, j'aurais le droit à des remarques pendant au moins des mois ! Mais un nouveau gargouillement me rappelle que si je ne prends pas cette tartine, je vais encore provoquer les rires et les moqueries tout au long du prochain cours. Finalement, je tends la main, à la fois peinée et gênée et je remercie l'elfe de maison une bonne dizaine de fois.

Alors que je sors du couloir en mordant à pleines dents dans ma tartine, une voix familière m'arrête brusquement.

\- Bien sûr que je trouve ça drôle.

La voix suinte le sarcasme et la colère. J'essaie de me diriger dans la direction du son et j'aperçois enfin une silhouette, ou plutôt deux. Je me cache derrière une statue, silencieuse, n'osant même pas avaler la grosse boulette de pain que je viens de croquer.

\- Tu vas tout perdre, lance une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds que je devine être Daphnée Greengrass.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu OSES dire ça ?

Je n'ai jamais vu Pansy aussi énervée.

\- Très bien, très bien, répond la voix aiguë, suffisante et insupportable de la jolie blonde. Amuse-toi bien alors, mais ça ne marchera pas, Pansy.

\- Allons, Daphnée, répond cette dernière d'une voix faussement mielleuse. Si nous avons cette discussion, c'est que ça marche quand même un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

Un silence pesant s'installe et je ne vois que le visage de Pansy dont chaque trait est tiré par la colère. Puis, finalement, son interlocutrice répond :

\- Je dois y aller, Draco m'attend.

Daphnée s'en va alors et Pansy reste là. La colère semble l'avoir quittée et avoir été remplacée par une émotion que je ne reconnais pas. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés en carré, se frotte la nuque puis quitte à son tour la pièce.

Je suis étonnée qu'elle se dispute avec Daphnée : elles qui ont toujours été inséparables, surtout l'année dernière où on ne les voyait jamais l'une sans l'autre. Par curiosité, j'aimerais savoir la raison de cette animosité. Je me rappelle la dernière phrase que la blonde a dite « Draco m'attend ». Est-ce à cause de lui qu'elles se chamaillent ? A cette idée, un sentiment étrange me serre l'estomac.

J'essaie de le faire taire en avalant ma bouchée de pain et je m'empresse de rejoindre la salle de défense contre les forces du mal en terminant ma tartine. Je ne revois pas Pansy de toute la journée.

Le soir même, je retrouve Harry et Ron dans la salle commune, après avoir terminé tous mes devoirs à la bibliothèque. Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille semble énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demandé-je d'une voix prudente.

\- C'est Sirius, répond Ron à sa place. Il a enfin répondu à son message sur sa cicatrice douloureuse et il semblerait qu'il veuille venir ici.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! lance Harry. Il risque de se faire prendre alors que ce n'est rien du tout.

Bien qu'effrayée à l'idée que Sirius prenne des risques avec tout ce que nous avons fait pour le sauver l'année dernière, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être raisonnable :

\- Harry, ce n'est pas normal du tout que ta cicatrice te fasse mal. A ta place, je serai déjà allée voir le professeur Dumbledore depuis longtemps.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui envoyer ce message ! C'est ma faute, qu'est-ce que je peux être bête parfois !

Il presse ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre si fort que le bout de ses doigts prend une teinte rougeâtre.

\- Harry… tenté-je d'une voix rassurante.

\- Non, c'est bon, m'arrête-t-il d'une voix dure. Je vais me coucher.

Je me sens inutile à cet instant précis et je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus à Harry alors je me tais. Nous aurions dû nous douter que Sirius s'inquiéterait pour Harry, mais ses douleurs n'augurent rien de bon : une cicatrice n'est pas supposée faire mal, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle est la marque laissée par le pire mage noir de tous les temps.

Une semaine plus tard, je me réveille en m'étirant. Aujourd'hui 19 septembre c'est dimanche, nous n'avons aucun cours de la journée et, plus encore : c'est mon anniversaire. J'enfile mes pantoufles et je décide de traîner un peu dans la salle commune avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner : je sais pertinemment que Harry et Ron sont des lève-tard lorsque nous n'avons pas cours. Une fois arrivée en bas, je vois Ginny assise dans un canapé molletonné.

\- Bon anniversaire, Hermione ! lance-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Elle me tend un petit paquet emballé avec soin. Je le prends, l'ouvre et trouve un exemplaire de poche sur l'histoire des écoles de magie.

\- Puisque nous allons accueillir des élèves de Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir !

Je la remercie chaleureusement et la serre brièvement dans mes bras, sans oser lui dire que je l'ai déjà lu deux fois.

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Ron se lèvent enfin. J'ai eu le temps de prendre ma douche, de me coiffer, de m'habiller et de débuter un devoir sur les runes. Ils me serrent tour à tour dans leurs bras, me souhaitent une joyeuse fête et me tendent des paquets : j'ai le droit à une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des choco-grenouilles ainsi qu'une très belle plume dans un écrin rouge. Je remercie mes camarades et nous allons enfin déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ton anniversaire ? demande Harry.

Je hausse les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Aucune idée, mais à 15h je dois voir Pansy pour tester notre potion.

A la simple évocation de la jeune fille, une douce chaleur court sur mes joues. La seule fois où nous nous sommes parlées, depuis que j'ai surpris sa dispute avec Daphnée Greengrass, c'était pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire à notre potion dans la réserve, à la fin d'un cours du professeur Rogue.

\- Sérieusement ? le jour de ton anniversaire ?! soupire Ron.

\- Pansy ne pouvait pas, hier.

\- La poisse, renchérit le rouquin.

Nous passons la journée dans le parc, au bord du lac. L'automne n'est pas encore arrivé et un grand soleil nous réchauffe agréablement malgré la fraîcheur de l'air.

Alors que je suis en pleine partie d'échec version sorcier, face à Harry, j'entends une voix m'interpeller.

\- Hermione ?

Je me retourne et vois Pansy, un sac en papier dans les bras.

\- J'arrive, dis-je alors. Ron, tu prends ma place ?

\- Ouais, je vais l'écraser pour toi !

Mes deux amis rient tandis que je m'éloigne à côté de Pansy. Je ne dis rien et elle m'entraîne sur un coin d'herbe isolé par des buissons, au bord du lac. Elle pose le sac par terre et s'assied dans l'herbe avant de sortir les ingrédients ainsi que le petit chaudron portatif et le parchemin sur lequel elle avait recopié la recette.

Silencieusement, car Pansy n'a pas l'air d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui, nous commençons à suivre les instructions de concert. Après une dizaine de minutes, nous ajoutons le dernier ingrédient : un de nos cheveux. Enfin, la mixture d'un rose clair pailleté semble prête.

\- Ça veut dire que l'espace d'un moment, on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde ? demandé-je, soucieuse.

\- Ça te fait peur, Granger ?

Voilà. Elle m'offre enfin son sourire si particulier, un peu plus étiré sur la gauche.

\- Allons, reprend-elle. On a juste à en prendre une toute petite quantité et les effets devraient vite s'estomper.

Je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée : qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? Est-ce qu'on va soudainement dire tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur ? Pas de mensonge, pas de détour ? Vais-je avouer que je l'ai cherchée tous les matins à la volière ? Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais dire.

Pansy, la première, approche la louche de ses lèvres et avale une gorgée. Elle me la tend ensuite. Le liquide est épais et a un goût sucré et doux : c'est l'une des potions les plus agréables que j'ai dû boire jusqu'à maintenant – surtout quand je me souviens du polynectar.

Le liquide coule doucement dans ma gorge, provoquant en moi une délicieuse sensation de chaleur. Je regarde Pansy mais rien ne se passe. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, je remarque que mon esprit est plus léger, comme si mes problèmes avaient été enveloppés par un nuage. J'ai le sentiment d'être bien et d'être exactement là où je devrais être.

Je regarde Pansy qui observe les mouvements de l'eau du lac. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais savoir, que j'aimerais comprendre. Je devrais simplement demander, non ?

\- Comment sais-tu que j'étais à la volière tous les matins ?

Elle éclate d'un rire léger que je n'ai jamais entendu chez elle. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et un large sourire éclaire son visage.

\- Parce que je me suis aussi levée tous les matins pour voir si tu viendrais. J'étais cachée dans le couloir devant les escaliers.

Je me sens rougir et je m'apprête à répondre quand une voix aiguë résonne

\- Pansy ! Blaise m'a dit que tu étais venue ici…

Daphnée s'arrête net en me voyant. Elle hausse un sourcil et sa bouche s'entrouvre comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel de toute sa vie.

\- On fait notre devoir avec Hermy ! lance Pansy.

La blonde se renfrogne et fait demi-tour sans rien dire d'autre.

\- Je l'aime pas cette fille, dis-je alors à Pansy. Et je n'aime pas non plus qu'on m'appelle Hermy.

Malgré mes mots, ma voix est tout en douceur et les sons glissent les uns sur les autres.

\- Tu préfères Her-mignonne ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Je ne suis pas mignonne !

\- Ah, si tu savais, répond Pansy en se levant.

Elle s'approche du lac, s'accroupit et plonge sa main dans l'eau froide. Alors, je l'entends chanter une chanson moldue :

 _Danse, l'envie de toi me dérange,_

 _Une flamme aux creux de tes reins,_

 _Les courbes se balancent_

 _Et disparaissent_

 _J'ai cru voir un ange_

 _Oh, jolie fille,_

 _J'embrasse ton ombre,_

 _Tu es partout mais je me sens si seule_

 _Tu es partout, tu es partout_

 _Oh, jolie fille,_

 _Regarde-moi, des paillettes aux iris_

 _Un sourire gorgé d'or_

 _Tu n'existes pas_

 _Tu es partout et tu es là_

Sa voix est aussi claire et douce que la première fois que je l'ai entendue, dans la volière.

\- Tu aimes bien quand je chante ? demande-t-elle en s'approchant de moi à quatre pattes.

\- Oui, dis-je d'une voix faible.

\- Tu sais… reprend-t-elle alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais…

Et sur ces mots, elle pose lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un baiser doux et léger comme une caresse, qui ne dure qu'un instant. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, je m'avance pour la rattraper mais elle se dérobe.

\- Tu vois, Granger. Je savais bien que tu aimais les filles.

Un large sourire taquin étire ses lèvres.

\- Bon anniversaire.


	7. 7 - Le doute

**Bonjour !**

Cela faisait longtemps... Oui, très longtemps, je sais. Disons qu'avec les évènements qui se sont passés, je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire (et, ce, dans tous mes projets). Mais ce matin, j'me suis dit "allez, go", j'ai pris 3 heures et me voilà :)

J'espère que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas crû que je laissais tomber ! Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu poster un message disant "je suis toujours en vie, la suite arrive !", mais, cela aurait fait un nouveau chapitre et je ne voulais pas vous décevoir avec une annonce qui ne serait pas une suite ! :)

Bon, en tout cas, il semblerait que mon message de la dernière fois soit passé parce que j'ai doublé les reviews depuis le temps... Alors tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de jouer le jeu. Tous vos messages m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir (et on va pas se mentir, même si j'adore écrire cette histoire, avec le moral à 0 et les événements, ce sont bien ces messages qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire la suite aujourd'hui :)

Bon, du coup, c'est à double tranchant parce que je peux pas répondre à toutes les reviews xD (enfin, aujourd'hui j'ai pas le temps en tout cas, et je veux vous mettre la suite le plus vite possible ! La prochaine fois j'essaierai ;) ) du coup je vais juste me contenter de répondre aux questions et vous dire **Merci à tous et toutes**

 **Guest :** Bellatrix... je l'aime bien (en vrai, je la kiff. Même si elle a tué Sirius. Putain je la déteste pour ça mais je l'aime en même temps. C'est dur à vivre. Très dur) mais elle a pas vraiment d'intrigue lié à ce tome là et j'ai pas envie de trop dévier de la trame de base... (déjà parce que j'annonce une réécriture en POV Hermione donc, ça suppose que je suive le livre et certains lisent pour ça donc ce serait pas honnête d'un coup de dire "Yo, en fait, je change tout !") Mais rien n'est impossible !

* * *

 _ **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'essaie de me faire pardonner en le faisant plus long que d'habitude !**_

 _ **Ps : j'ai juste adoré l'écrire. Surtout la fin. NON ! Ne lisez pas la fin tout de suite ! :P**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le doute**

\- Joyeux anniversaire Hermione

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. Et, en même temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu. Je sens encore ses lèvres sur les miennes et des papillons essaient de s'échapper de mon estomac. Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je ne trouve pas mieux à répondre que :

\- Merci.

Le visage de Pansy n'a jamais été aussi agréable : elle n'arbore pas l'air sévère que tout le monde lui connait et je n'ai même plus l'impression de faire face à un mur de glace. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle plonge ses prunelles d'un bleu azur dans les miennes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait trouvé la bonne formule, finit-elle par lancer avant de se coucher dans l'herbe chauffée par le soleil.

\- C'était pourtant une potion d'amitié, répondé-je après un instant.

\- Non. Si on regarde bien les explications, c'est une potion qui favorise les relations. On a juste présumé que c'était à propos de l'amitié.

Je me renfrogne brusquement. Alors, ce baiser ne veut rien dire ? Ce n'est que l'effet d'un filtre d'amour quelconque ? Pourtant, lorsque ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, j'ai ressenti un certain soulagement, comme la réalisation d'un désir enfoui. Mais peut-être qu' _elle_ n'a jamais voulu cela. Je redeviens soudain la souris.

J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a volé quelque chose ou que l'on joue avec moi, avec mes doutes, mes incertitudes et mes envies. C'est insupportable. Le doux nuage de coton dans lequel la potion semblait m'avoir déposée se dissipe.

Le plaisir laisse place à la frustration et à la colère.

\- Bon, lancé-je alors. On a donc raté notre devoir, super. Je te laisse, je vais essayer de rattraper cette journée avec mes amis.

Je vois Pansy hausser un sourcil, perplexe, avant de me lever, de ramasser mon sac et de disparaître derrière les buissons. Je me sens tellement stupide. A l'instant même où elle m'a embrassée, j'ai compris que c'est ce que je désirais depuis le début. Pas besoin de filtre d'amour pour ça. Je me prends le visage entre les mains : mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! Comment est-ce que je peux vouloir une fille comme ça ?! Depuis trois ans, sa bande me fait vivre un enfer. Quant à elle, elle est bien hautaine et froide comme un serpent, sa maison n'est absolument pas un hasard.

Je suis toujours en train de me maudire intérieurement quand une voix m'interpelle :

\- Hermione, ça ne va pas ?

Je me retourne, prends enfin conscience du monde qui m'entoure et voit Luna devant moi.

\- Si, si, ça va.

Luna ne me croit pas, c'est évident. Pourtant, elle m'adresse un sourire et tend vers moi un petit paquet :

\- Tiens, c'est pour ton anniversaire !

Un sourire éclaire finalement ma mine défaite.

\- Merci Luna, merci.

Je glisse le paquet dans mon sac, me promettant de l'ouvrir en arrivant dans mon dortoir, et je réalise qu'il y a plus important que Pansy aujourd'hui. Luna et moi finissons par rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny, qui regardent l'entrainement de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.

La fin de la journée passe rapidement. Au repas du soir, les elfes de maison ont préparé un gâteau pour mon anniversaire, et nous prenons chacun une belle part que nous croquons à pleine dents. Je sais que Pansy m'observe mais je me fais violence, pendant tout le repas, pour me forcer à l'ignorer.

Lorsque nous quittons la grande salle, je me rends directement dans le dortoir, heureuse d'avoir pris de l'avance dans tous mes devoirs et de ne plus en avoir, tandis qu'Harry et Ron sont encore penchés sur leur devoir de divination. Je me glisse sous la douche puis rejoins mon lit après avoir enfilé un pyjama propre : les joies du dimanche soir.

Allongée sous mon épaisse couette rouge, je regarde le rideau rouge qui entoure mon lit. Après mûres réflexions, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je me suis ridiculisée : maintenant, Pansy sait qu'elle me plaît. Elle sait qu'elle peut jouer avec moi et que ça marche. Et elle, elle pourra dire qu'elle m'a embrassée sous l'effet de la potion, ma fuite à moi n'avait rien à voir : ma fuite disait tout.

Le lendemain, je me rends au cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Harry – Ron étant en retard ce matin : il est parti quémander un morceau de brioche aux elfes en cuisine.

\- Au fait, dit-il, je ne t'ai pas demandé : c'était comment la potion avec Pansy ? Vous avez réussi à en tirer quelque chose ? Et est-ce que vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde, maintenant ?

Je sais qu'il me taquine et cela n'a rien de méchant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me renfrogner.

\- Non, ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Harry s'étonne :

\- Pas fonctionné ? Pourtant on trouve des potions d'amitié dans tous les livres de magie de niveau un. Même Ron et moi avons réussi à faire une bonne potion.

\- Eh bien, répondé-je, vexée. J'ai accepté de suivre la proposition de Pansy et ça n'a pas marché, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas ma faute, la prochaine fois, je ferai le travail toute seule.

Harry s'esclaffe.

\- C'est bon, Hermione, c'est pas grave. Le professeur Rogue adore Pansy, et puisque vous aurez la même note, vous ne devriez pas trop être pénalisées.

Je fais la moue : avec toute cette histoire, j'avais totalement oublié que le devoir compterait dans la moyenne de ce trimestre. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux : bien que le professeur Rogue ne m'aime pas, il ne m'a jamais mis une note inférieure à A.

Nous arrivons finalement dans la salle de classe. Le professeur Maugrey est à son bureau, occupé à lire quelque chose. Aucun Serpentard n'est là, Dean et Seamus sont déjà assis et discutent en attendant le début du cours. Je m'installe à ma place, sors la plume que les garçons m'ont achetée pour mon anniversaire, des parchemins vierges ainsi que le manuel.

Les élèves finissent par arriver au compte-goutte et je me retourne à chaque entrée dans la classe, à la fois redoutant et désirant l'arrivée de Pansy. Finalement, sa longue silhouette longiligne apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens sans rien dire, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, puis elle détourne le regard et va s'asseoir à sa place. Un nœud sert mon estomac.

Après nous avoir expliqué le contenu du cours d'aujourd'hui, le professeur Maugrey nous demande de nous mettre en file indienne afin de lancer un sortilège d'horloge parlante, les uns après les autres.

Je mets à peine quelques secondes avant de remarquer que c'est Pansy qui se retrouve derrière moi. Je sens la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres du mien et cette seule sensation me donne des frissons. A un moment, il me semble même sentir sa main frôler la mienne. Je me retourne brusquement vers elle, surprise, mais son visage ne laisse rien transparaître. Au contraire, elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

Mes joues, comme à leur habitude, deviennent rouges, et je me tourne à nouveau. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le cours jusqu'à, cette fois, sentir avec certitude une douce caresse sur ma paume. Lorsque je me retourne, le professeur Maugrey m'interpelle :

\- A vous, Miss Granger.

J'oublie donc la caresse, me concentre et lance avec brio le sortilège : contrairement aux autres élèves, l'horloge me demande distinctement et avec un accent presque aristocratique si je souhaite qu'elle me lise l'heure.

Après ma démonstration, je suis obligée de rejoindre ma place. Pansy, à son tour, lance le sortilège avec succès. Elle est applaudie par les autres serpentards et ne m'adresse pas un regard avant d'aller s'asseoir. Je passe le reste du cours à me demander si j'ai rêvé.

Je ne croise plus le regard de Pansy de toute la journée. Le soir, dans la grande salle, Luna Lovegood vient s'asseoir avec nous, bien qu'elle soit de Serdaigle. Elle nous parle d'une invasion de Fousillos Cornus, dans le sud de l'Angleterre, qui semblent être de petits insectes microscopiques qui dévorent les récoltes d'orge. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourne vers moi et lance :

\- Tu as bien aimé mon cadeau ? Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir mais je pensais qu'un repousseur de Nargols te serait utile.

Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié le cadeau de Luna qui est toujours emballé au fond du sac en tissus que j'avais pris la veille. Gênée, je réponds d'un ton forcé :

\- Oh, oui, c'était une très bonne idée Luna, merci beaucoup.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ron pouffer en se cachant derrière sa cuisse de poulet. Bien sûr, comme à son habitude, Luna ne s'en offense pas.

Après le repas, en montant dans le dortoir, la première chose que je fais est de récupérer le sac en tissus que j'avais poussé du pied sous mon lit. J'y plonge la main et sens deux choses : tout d'abord, je sors le petit paquet emballé dans un joli papier de soie bleu. Ensuite, je trouve un sachet de plumes de paon.

Je pose le paquet bleu et observe les plumes : elles auraient dû se trouver dans la potion d'hier. Des milliers de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête : comment ai-je pu les oublier ? Quelle incidence cela a-t-il eu sur la potion ? Pansy m'a-t-elle donc embrassée de sa propre initiative ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à son sourire, à ce moment-là. Etait-il donc sincère ?

Je pose finalement les plumes sur ma table basse et je récupère le paquet de Luna que j'ouvre soigneusement malgré ma nervosité. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes nerfs. Le repousseur de Nargols est en fait une jolie boule avec un côté plat, afin de tenir sur une surface, à la surface en verre brillant. A l'intérieur, une sorte de minuscule nuage se promène, changeant de couleur à allure régulière.

Je l'observe en m'endormant, après m'être retournée maintes et maintes fois, l'esprit trop tourmenté par des dizaines de questions.

Le lendemain, je me réveille un peu tôt, mais impossible de me rendormir. Dans les ténèbres du réveil, je mets un long moment avant de me rappeler de ce que j'ai trouvé la veille. En fait, ce n'est qu'en posant mes yeux sur les plumes que je me remémore ma découverte. Il faut que je le dise à Pansy avant que nous commencions à rédiger notre devoir si nous ne voulons pas avoir une note catastrophique. Mais j'hésite encore sur la manière de le formuler : « Hey Pansy, en fait, la potion marchait pas. Tu sais, quand tu m'as embrassée ? Ouais, bah non, on avait oublié les plumes. C'est con hein ? ». Mauvaise idée.

Finalement, je m'habille en silence afin de ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir, me laissant la journée pour trouver une façon de l'annoncer à Pansy. Je descends ensuite dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure-là. J'observe l'horloge : 6h20. Le petit-déjeuner sera servi à partir de 6h30. Sachant très bien que Ron et Harry arrivent toujours à l'heure du dernier service, c'est-à-dire entre 7h30 et 8h00, je décide de m'y rendre seule.

En quittant la salle commune des Griffondors, j'hésite un instant à me rendre à la volière : si Pansy s'y trouve, ce serait sans doute plus simple de lui expliquer la situation seule à seule plutôt que de réussir à l'extraire de sa bande dans la journée. Pourtant, l'appréhension m'empêche de prendre cette décision. Un moment, je fulmine contre moi-même : comment peut-on à la fois désirer et avoir peur de la même personne ? J'aimerais être aussi courageuse avec cette fille que j'ai pu l'être tant de fois depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard.

Alors que je parcoure les couloirs dans le silence, je sens soudainement une main m'attraper. Sous le coup de la surprise, un cri étranglé et minuscule sort d'entre mes lèvres. La main m'attire dans un couloir adjacent, plus sombre. Je vois enfin la chevelure brune de Pansy et son visage qui se tourne doucement vers moi. Je me retrouve adossée au mur… une petite souris.

Pansy me regarde sans rien dire et j'arrive finalement à articuler :

\- On a oublié de mettre quelque chose dans la potion.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire vainqueur.

\- Comment …

Elle me coupe la parole en posant un doigt sur ma bouche et sort une liste de sa poche. Toutes les mentions sont barrées sauf « deux plumes de paon ». Interloquée, je la dévisage.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Pour voir.

\- Mais, voir quoi ?

Au sourire taquin qui étire ses lèvres, je devine que la situation l'amuse.

\- Comment tu réagirais Hermione.

Mon prénom, de sa bouche, est d'une note grave, particulière et pleine de désir. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un le dire de cette façon. Le sourire quitte enfin ses lèvres et je réalise que nos corps se touchent presque : ils ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

L'index et le pouce de Pansy saisissent mon menton et elle le relève doucement, délicatement. Dans l'obscurité du couloir, je perçois à peine les traits de son visage mais, à cette distance, j'ai l'impression que ses yeux me brûlent.

Elle s'approche alors dangereusement de moi et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Lentement, d'abord, douces et timides comme une caresse. Puis son corps se presse contre le mien, sa main quitte mon menton pour se glisser derrière ma nuque et me rapprocher d'elle encore un peu. Sa bouche se fait plus passionnée, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et sa langue vient chercher la mienne. Avide, enflammée. J'ai l'impression de perdre pied et plus rien ne compte. Il n'y a plus que cette bouche qui s'unit à la mienne, cette main qui se serre sur ma nuque et une autre main qui se glisse sur ma hanche avant de s'arrêter entre mes reins. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus : mes doigts se glissent entre les mèches brunes de ses cheveux et l'empêchent de s'éloigner de moi. Je ne pense plus à rien d'autre, j'en veux encore et encore. Je sursaute en sautant ses doigts froids passer sous mon pull et se faufiler contre ma peau. Ses lèvres et sa langue quitte les miennes avant de se poser dans mon cou. Chacun des baisers qu'elle y pose me donne un frisson. Tous mes sens sont en éveil et mon corps est gorgé de désir.

Elle s'arrête soudain et j'ai envie de lui demander de continuer mais sa voix est un murmure :

\- Tu aimes ça, Hermione ?

\- Oui, répondis-je en levant les yeux vers le plafond afin de l'inciter à continuer.

Dans mon dos, sa main monte et descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'arrachant de violents frissons. Puis ses lèvres quittent la base de mon cou et reviennent s'emparer des miennes. Enfin, elle s'écarte de moi, imperceptiblement, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Tu veux être à moi, Hermione ?

Je hoche la tête silencieusement, incapable de parler, sans réfléchir. Elle pose alors une main sur mon front et descend doucement le long de ma tempe puis de ma joue, et sous ce plaisir nouveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

\- Tu ne dois le dire à personne, finit-elle par dire, cette fois-ci sérieuse.

J'hésite un instant entre être vexée ou soulagée : d'un côté, je trouve cela presque insultant qu'elle veuille dissimuler à sa bande qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, la « sale sang-de-bourbe » comme Malefoy aime m'appeler et, d'un autre côté, je préfère éviter de dévoiler à toute l'école que je suis en train de craquer pour une fille. Les pensées se font floues : je n'ai absolument pas envie de réfléchir à ça, là, maintenant. Je passe ma main droite derrière sa nuque et ma main gauche dans son dos et, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'embrasse.

Étonnement, Pansy se laisse faire, alors qu'elle ne mène pas la danse. Nos corps se pressent et des décharges électriques me parcourent : j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre son cœur à travers sa poitrine écrasée contre la mienne.

Soudain, des voix nous parviennent du couloir principal. Je sursaute et m'écarte précipitamment de Pansy. C'est la voix de Théodore et de Blaise.

\- C'est l'heure, murmure la jolie brune à mon oreille avant de s'écarter et de sortir du couloir devant moi.

Elle se retourne un instant et je vois que ses lèvres, d'ordinaire déjà pulpeuses, sont rouges et presque gonflées. Elle m'offre un sourire avant de disparaître.

Je reste un long moment adossée au mur, les yeux fermés, me remémorant les instants délicieux qui viennent de se dérouler. J'arrive encore à sentir les lèvres contre les miennes, la langue caressant la mienne, les doigts glacés contre ma peau brûlante. Le désir et le plaisir.

Finalement, j'ouvre enfin les yeux et je regarde l'entrée du couloir où les élèves passent, se faisant de plus en plus nombreux.

Et, à cet instant précis, je me demande à quoi ma vie à Poudlard va ressembler maintenant.


	8. 8 - Révélations

**Bonjour !**

 **Welcome pour ce nouveau chapitre** (je pensais tellement pas réussir à être aussi assidue avec cette histoire ! (oui, j'ai mis un mois à mettre le dernier chapitre, et alors...)

Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu dans un autre ton... Du début à la fin, et pas le même en plus d'une partie à l'autre ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire, mais ça, c'est parce que je suis méchante.

lala la schtroumphlalaaaa, viens au pays des Schtroumphs, ces petits êtres bleus, lala la schtroumph lala, où tout est merveilleux !

(y a que moi qui trouve ce dessin animé et ce générique totalement psycho-socio-pathement-terrifiant ? Du coup, c'est dans le thème).

* * *

 **Emma Austen :** Merci pour ta review ! Manipulations ? aaaaah, oui, c'est pas fini :D

 **Em974** : Salut toi :p J'espère que t'aimeras toujours autant Pansy après ce chapitre ! :p

 **Ronair14** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça n'a pas plu qu'à moi ;)

 **SssslytherinGirl :** Merci, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, et puis c'est un beau compliment à faire à une histoire :)) Par curiosité : qui te l'a conseillée ? :)

 **N'ila Slyn** : contente que cela t'aie plû ;)et merci pour la review !

 **Guest :** Oui, SAUF quand elle tue Sirius. Sérieux, comment je voulais l'étriper, truc de ouf.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - Révélations**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande Ron. T'arrêtes pas de sourire depuis tout à l'heure.

Je reprends mes esprits et réalise que je tiens depuis une dizaine de secondes une cuillère de céréales devant ma bouche.

\- T'as l'air bien rêveuse, renchérit Harry.

\- Non… Je… Je… balbutié-je. Je pensais juste au devoir de Rogue !

J'espère que mes joues ne sont pas rouges et que mes amies ne réalisent pas que je suis en train de leur mentir. Ron hausse les épaules :

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas au Professeur de nouveaux ingrédients pour réessayer ? Il reste quelques jours après tout.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu me suggères sérieusement de demander à Rogue un traitement de faveur ?

\- Toi, non, intervient Harry. Mais j'imagine que Pansy peut y arriver : elle a toujours été sa préférée avec Malefoy.

À l'évocation de Pansy, un frisson me parcourt l'échine et je porte inconsciemment mes doigts à mes lèvres : j'arrive encore à sentir la chaleur des siennes.

\- Après, reprend le jeune brun aux cheveux en bataille, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas avoir à travailler à nouveau avec elle. Si moi j'avais dû travailler avec Draco… (il grimace) Quelle horreur !

S'il savait qu'en ce moment, je ne pense qu'à me retrouver de nouveau avec elle.

Je finis mon petit-déjeuner en ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil à la table des Serpentards : c'est inutile, Pansy n'était même plus là quand je suis entrée après avoir attendu les garçons. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû les attendre, ne serait-ce que pour l'observer discrètement. Mais avec la scène qui venait de se dérouler, j'étais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas Pansy.

Après avoir fini nos bols de céréales, nous nous empressons de rejoindre les serres pour assister au cours de botanique. Les heures ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi longues que ce matin-là : nous n'avons aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, alors que nous nous rendons dans la grande salle pour manger un sandwich, que je l'aperçois enfin.

Elle se tient derrière Draco et discute avec Blaise et Daphnée. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais lorsque je la vois sourire à la jolie blonde, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une jalousie féroce et un sentiment d'angoisse naître au creux de mon ventre.

Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle fait un signe de la main à ses camarades avec un air blasé et se dirige vers moi :

\- Salut Granger.

J'essaie de garder un air impassible lorsque je lui réponds d'un signe de tête.

\- Faut qu'on refasse notre devoir si on ne veut pas avoir une note pourrie. T'es libre ce soir, à 18h, après les cours ?

\- Oui, réponds-je d'un air distrait.

\- Ok.

Puis elle tourne les talons, rejoint sa bande et ceux-ci éclatent de rire. Je ressens un pincement au cœur et des milliers de doutes m'assaillent : et si Pansy se moquait de moi depuis le début ?

La journée continue : une heure d'étude des runes, une heure libre que je passe à la bibliothèque pour avancer la recherche que nous a donnée McGonagall, et une heure d'étude des moldus. C'est interminable. Plus encore avec ce sentiment tenace d'incertitude. J'essaie toutefois de me concentrer sur chacun des mots que prononcent les professeurs afin de ne pas trop y penser.

Lorsque 18 h arrive, Je suis à l'entrée de la bibliothèque depuis déjà dix minutes. À chaque pas que j'entends dans le couloir, mon cœur se serre. Puis, lorsque je vois un élève quelconque arriver, une pointe de déception me traverse.

Je passe la tête par la porte et j'observe l'immense horloge au-dessus du bureau de Madame Pince. 18h08. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? me demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Granger ?

Je me retourne précipitamment, manquant presque de perdre l'équilibre, et je vois Pansy devant moi.

\- Viens, dit-elle et me prenant par la main après avoir vérifié que les couloirs étaient vides.

Elle me tire derrière elle dans une aile du château où les élèves ne passent jamais.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Tu verras.

Nous continuons notre poursuite dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une sortie qui donne sur la muraille. La jolie brune continue de m'entrainer derrière elle et nous rejoignons un coin du parc de Poudlard peu fréquenté, derrière le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Aucune équine n'a réservé le terrain ce soir, précise Pansy une fois que nous nous sommes arrêtées.

Elle ne lâche pas ma main et me fait face.

\- Tu sais, Granger, c'est quand même étrange, finit-elle par reprendre.

\- De quoi ?

J'ai l'impression que mes joues commencent à rosir à nouveau. Maudites joues ! Elle se contente de me regarder sans répondre. Puis elle s'assied dans l'herbe, une jambe tendue et l'autre pliée, le menton posé sur son genou.

\- Pourquoi suis-je attirée par toi ?

Sa voix est neutre.

\- Toute ma vie, on m'a dit que les nés-moldus ne valaient rien.

Un nœud se tisse dans mon estomac.

\- Toute ma vie, j'y ai cru. Enfin, presque toute ma vie. En première année, je te prenais pour une débile miss je-sais-tout. C'est facile de tout savoir si tu passes ton temps dans les livres, ça ne veut rien dire, ça ne vaut rien. Puis, en deuxième année, lorsque toi et tes copains vous avez trouvé la chambre des secrets, je me suis dit que vous n'étiez peut-être pas si bêtes que ça.

Elle soupire et lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Puis je t'ai observée l'année dernière. J'ai compris que c'était plus compliqué que ça, et quand je vois certains sang-purs comme Goyle et Crabbe, je me dis que, franchement, toutes leurs histoires ne peuvent pas être vraies. Si vous avez de la magie, c'est qu'il y a une raison : la magie, ça ne tombe pas n'importe où, n'importe comment, sinon ça n'a plus de sens.

Elle a l'air profondément réfléchie, particulièrement sérieuse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de comprendre son attirance pour une personne que les gens de son monde ne cessent de rejeter.

\- C'est drôle, mais quand je t'ai vue dans le train, il y a deux semaines, c'est là que j'ai compris. Quand je t'ai vue sans l'uniforme de l'école, sans baguette, sans artifice. J'ai ressenti la puissance magique qui était en toi, rien qu'en te regardant dans les yeux. Alors j'ai choisi de laisser tomber toutes ces croyances stupides qu'on a voulu m'inculquer.

Je m'assieds sur mes genoux, juste en face d'elle et je la regarde tandis qu'elle me dit ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

\- Mais je ne suis pas prête à laisser tomber toute ma vie, tu comprends ? Je suis une Serpentard. Si jamais ma maison apprend que je sors avec une « sang-de-bourbe » comme ils vous appellent, plus aucun ne m'adressera la parole.

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de vulnérabilité dans les yeux de Pansy. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle était capable de se montrer ainsi devant quelqu'un. Pansy la forte, la froide, la sévère, la méprisante. Ce n'est plus ce que je vois.

Je m'approche doucement, glisse une main derrière sa nuque, et j'approche mes lèvres des siennes afin de l'embrasser délicatement. Elle se laisse faire puis devient plus entreprenante, me repoussant jusqu'à ce que je tombe en arrière. Ses mains me retiennent dans ma chute et elle s'allonge sur moi, sa bouche se faisant plus pressante, plus dévorante. Je sens chaque parcelle de son corps collé au mien et j'ai l'impression que ma peau me brûle, qu'elle ne désire rien d'autre que la sienne.

Puis ses lèvres me quittent et elle me regarde dans les yeux.

\- On devrait faire le devoir, lancé-je.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai demandé à des troisièmes années de Serpentards de s'en occuper.

Je hausse un sourcil. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de laisser quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une note de cours de potion dans les mains d'élèves inconnus. Voyant mon ressentiment, elle me rassure :

\- J'ai demandé aux meilleurs élèves, ils l'ont fait, je l'ai relu, c'est parfait.

Un instant, je ressens une pointe de culpabilité mais les lèvres de Pansy, qui s'emparent à nouveau des miennes, me font tout oublier.

Contrairement à toute la journée, cette heure-là me semble bien trop courte. Lorsque la cloche résonne, annonçant 19h, nous nous levons et Pansy retire délicatement quelques brins d'herbe de mes cheveux. Puis nous marchons côte à côte jusqu'à arriver devant le château. La jolie brune se tourne une dernière fois vers moi, me sourit sincèrement, puis entre dans le bâtiment. Je reste sur le perron un moment, me demandant si j'aurais le droit à ces moments délicieux souvent. Une fois que le devoir aura été rendu, nous n'aurons plus d'excuse pour nous voir.

Je rejoins Ron et Harry qui sont déjà en train de s'empiffrer dans la grande salle. Ron m'interpelle, la bouche encore pleine :

\- J'echpère que t'as enfin fini parche que ch'est une horreur de te foir avec l'ennemi !

Je m'assieds à côté d'Harry.

\- Oui, enfin fini. Plus de Serpentard, quelle joie !

Et Harry commence à me raconter le dernier cours de divination et comment il a impressionné Trelawney en prédisant la mort prochaine de Neville à partir d'une feuille de thé. Je me sers une assiette en l'écoutant attentivement, riant comme si de rien n'était. Même mes meilleurs amis ne peuvent rien savoir, c'est un secret entre Pansy et moi.

Nous quittons la salle parmi les derniers, Ron ayant, comme d'habitude, mangé pour trois.

\- Je vais aller envoyer un hibou à mes parents, lance Ron, comme cette année nous ne rentrerons pas pour Noël, ils veulent avoir de mes nouvelles très souvent !

\- D'accord, répond Harry. Je viens avec toi.

\- Il faut que je finisse le devoir de McGonagall aujourd'hui, dis-je à mon tour. Pendant que j'ai encore toutes les réponses en tête !

Les deux garçons s'éclipsent alors et j'emprunte le couloir qui mène à la salle commune des Griffondors. Une silhouette surgit brusquement devant moi. Je relève les yeux et je croise le regard de Daphnée Greengrass, méprisant et glacial.

\- Salut Miss-je-sais-tout.

J'essaie tout d'abord de l'ignorer : je la contourne et continue mon chemin sans répondre.

\- Je te plais moins que Pansy ?

Sa réflexion m'arrête net. Elle ricane et fait quelques pas pour revenir devant moi.

\- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, lancé-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu baves.

Mon cœur se met à battre à cent à l'heure.

\- Parce que tu crois que toi, tu lui plais ? Ma pauvre chérie, la seule raison pour laquelle elle t'a peut-être fait espérer c'est parce qu'elle veut me récupérer. On est resté ensemble pendant deux ans. Tu es qui toi ? Rien, moins que rien même. Une saleté de sang de bourbe.

Je suis estomaquée, je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Elle rigole cette fois-ci franchement.

\- Non !? J'y crois pas ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle s'intéressait à toi ? Mais t'es vraiment conne en fait, Granger !

Elle s'approche de moi, sifflante et dangereuse et s'arrête à une vingtaine de centimètres de mon visage.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle Pansy a pu flirter avec toi, c'est pour me rendre jalouse. Depuis que je l'ai quittée, elle fait tout pour me récupérer. Elle n'en a rien à faire de toi. En fait, je suis même sûre que ça l'a rend malade de t'approcher. Mais, toi, tu ne le vois même pas.

Elle s'écarte brusquement tandis que je me bats pour empêcher les larmes d'envahir mes yeux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit, il y a une semaine ? (elle imite la voix grave et suave de Pansy) « Tu sais quoi, Daphnée, tu n'es pas la seule fille sur terre. Je peux avoir n'importe quelle fille. Je peux claquer des doigts et elles tomberont à mes pieds ». Et lorsqu'elle a vu que sa réflexion m'énervait, elle a souri et elle est partie. Alors Granger, t'es juste un sacré dindon.

Elle me dévisage de la tête au pied et fait une grimace.

\- Désolée… ou pas.

Puis elle tourne les talons en riant et disparaît au coin d'un couloir.

J'ai l'impression que le sol s'effondre sous mes pieds et que l'abîme s'apprête à m'attraper. Mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite et je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'inspire, j'expire, mais aucun air n'entre dans mes poumons. Je me mets à courir pour rejoindre la salle commune, toujours incapable de respirer. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir.

Lorsque j'entre dans la tour, Ginny est assise dans un fauteuil, elle se tourne vers moi et m'appelle. Je ne réagis pas. Je regarde autour de moi. Ce n'est pas réel, c'est un cauchemar. J'essaie de me réveiller, je veux me réveiller, mais c'est impossible. J'ai envie d'hurler mais je n'arrive toujours pas à respirer. Je dois sortir.

Je fais demi-tour, pousse brusquement le portrait de la grosse Dame et fonce dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Il faut que je sorte de là. Je finis par passer une porte extérieure et par me rendre dans la cour, à quelques mètres du saule cogneur.

Là, enfin, j'arrive à respirer à nouveau. Je prends trois grandes inspirations avant que mon expiration ne se transforme en sanglots. Je suis incapable de retenir mes larmes. Je m'effondre par terre, dans la nuit, repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les serrant contre moi.

Quelle idiote. C'est impossible d'être aussi bête. Le visage de Pansy apparaît entre mes larmes et je le chasse en secouant la tête. J'ai mal, horriblement mal. Une douleur que je n'ai jamais connue et qui me déchire de l'intérieur. Les larmes brûlent mes joues dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Puis une voix familière résonne à travers mes sanglots :

\- Hermione ?

Pansy.

* * *

Sadique ? Moi ? Ouais, carrément.


	9. 9 - Hésitations

**Bonjour !**

 _ **Oui, mes titres de chapitre commencent à vachement ressembler à Twilight... désolée, promis, je vais rompre le cycle !**_

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Heureusement, bien que mon sadisme m'ait fait couper le chapitre à un moment plein de suspense (ou pas), les réponses sont dans le début de celui-ci ! (puis un peu plus tard aussi...) (de quoi satisfaire vos questions même si je ne suis pas sûre que cela plaise à tout le monde... Cela dit, si vous relisez un peu le début, vous verrez que c'était "flagrant", en tout cas, ça a toujours été prévu, donc j'avais écrit en circonstance :) )

Pour Link02 : plus sûre d'elle à quel niveau ? Pour douter de ce que dit Daphnée ? Disons que, peu importe ton caractère initial, si tu es en pleine découverte de ta sexualité (et donc particulièrement vulnérable) et que tu apprends que ton "premier amour" (même si c'est pas encore à ce niveau) se moque de toi depuis le début, je pense pas que tu puisses rester insensible ou sûre de toi au point de te dire "mais non, j'suis trop géniale, c'est pas possible". Enfin, pour moi qui savais le pourquoi du comment, je ne pouvais pas l'écrire autrement de toutes façons. Après, j'essaie de respecter le caractère d'Hermione au mieux, disons que j'ai fait là ce qui me semblait pertinent/plausible :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Hésitations**

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je lève mes yeux plein de larmes, les essuie avec ma manche d'un geste rageur et je la regarde. La tristesse se transforme en frustration et en colère. Elle me dévisage, l'air perplexe, presque peinée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ?

Sa voix suinterait presque la compassion. Ma colère redouble, j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure et de tourner les talons. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Maintenant, tout semble clair : les disputes entre Pansy et Daphnée, la façon dont elle avait de la regarder, toutes ces fois où elle n'était pas avec sa bande depuis le début de l'année.

Ce n'est qu'en tentant de me relever que je réalise que mes ongles sont enfoncés dans ma paume. Pansy tend sa main vers moi mais je l'ignore. Je me relève seule et chancelle trois secondes avant de me reprendre. Je serre les poings et lui fais face. Je ne la laisserai pas avoir le dessus, je ne la laisserai pas gagner.

\- Tu t'es bien moquée de moi, lancé-je d'une voix sèche.

Elle hausse un sourcil, interloquée.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Daphnée m'a tout dit.

Elle grimace un instant avant de me répondre :

\- Elle t'a dit quoi exactement ?

Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner des balles pour m'abattre, alors je ne lui réponds pas. Je me contente de demander :

\- Vous êtes sorties ensemble ?

Elle hésite un moment puis hoche la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Longtemps ?

\- Oui.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Depuis la fin de la première année.

Ma gorge se serre à nouveau mais je refuse de me remettre à pleurer. Alors tout ce que Daphnée a dit était vrai. La colère éclipse un instant tout le reste.

\- Et elle t'a quittée et tu t'es servie de moi pour la rendre jalouse.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une question. Je lance ma réplique avec acerbité. Elle me dévisage désormais froidement.

\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- C'est vrai ?

Silence.

\- Au début.

J'éclate d'un rire sans joie. Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote !

\- Salut Pansy, craché-je avec amertume avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir.

Je n'ai fait que quelques pas lorsqu'elle m'attrape le poignet pour me forcer à la regarder. Ces yeux bleus me transpercent comme des lames tandis que son visage arbore un air tout à fait sérieux.

\- Au début, je te lançais des sourires, je te parlais gentiment pour la rendre jalouse, oui. Mais plus après Hermione. Si je voulais la rendre jalouse avec toi, tu ne crois pas que je t'aurais demandé d'afficher notre couple devant tout le monde ?

D'un coup sec je la force à me lâcher.

\- Peu importe. Si, au début, je n'étais pour toi qu'un objet, un moyen d'arriver à tes fins, si tu avais si peu de considération pour moi pour jouer ainsi, ça ne vaut plus rien.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque je la fuis, elle ne tente pas de me rattraper.

Deux semaines ont passé : j'essaie d'éviter Pansy et, la seule fois où je lui ai adressé la parole, c'est lorsqu'elle m'a donné le parchemin de notre devoir afin que je le relise. Parfois, lorsque je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, que ce soit en cours ou dans la grande salle, je la vois en train de me fixer. Généralement, je détourne immédiatement les yeux en devenant rouge et en me maudissant intérieurement. Parfois, j'essaie de soutenir son regard avec fierté. Sans succès.

Je travaille encore plus que les autres années pour me changer les idées : je passe mes soirées à la bibliothèque, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince me presse de sortir, pour peaufiner chaque devoir et pour prendre de l'avance sur les prochaines leçons. C'est le seul moyen pour me sortir de la tête ses yeux bleus pénétrants. Même rester avec Ron et Harry ne me suffit pas à ensevelir mes pensées. Je dois occuper chacun de mes neurones pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Trahie. Humiliée. Stupide. Ces trois mots reviennent en boucle dans ma tête. J'essaie de les balayer mais, à chaque fois, ils s'enfoncent un peu plus et une boule d'angoisse se tisse dans mon estomac. Parfois, je rêve que Pansy me percute dans un couloir et qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle me supplie de la pardonner. Et je lui pardonne.

Je rejoins Harry et Ron dans la cour de Poudlard afin de nous rendre en cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Hagrid nous accueille avec un grand sourire et nous fait signe d'entrer. Nous rejoignons le petit jardin où se trouvent les Scroutts à pétard qui ont déjà bien grandi. Je fais une grimace en les voyant et, après les avoir compté machinalement, je remarque qu'il en manque deux.

\- Hagrid, dis-je alors d'une voix effrayée, il manque des Scroutts à pétard !

Le demi-géant affiche alors une mine triste :

\- Oui, ils sembleraient qu'ils s'attaquent mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. J'en ai trouvé deux morts depuis la semaine dernière.

Je soupire de soulagement avant d'entendre Draco marmonner :

\- Avec un peu de chance, ils se seront tous entretués d'ici une semaine et cet idiot de Hagrid arrêtera de nous forcer à nous en occuper !

Heureusement, le gardien de Poudlard n'a pas entendu sa remarque cinglante mais il est interpelé par les rires moqueurs qui fusent du groupe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de leur jeter un œil et de remarquer que Pansy est à l'écart et qu'elle ne rit pas. Blaise lui met discrètement un coup de coude et elle éclate d'un rire forcé.

\- Dans le cadre de notre « projet », lance Hagrid de sa voix tonitruante et en ignorant les moqueries des Serpentards, je vais vous demander de venir chaque soir, un par un, après vos cours, prendre des notes sur le comportement de nos chers animaux. À la fin de vos observations, nous ferons un compte-rendu qui nous permettra peut-être de trouver pour de bon ce qu'ils mangent.

Il semble si enthousiaste que je me force à sourire joyeusement même si, intérieurement, je sais très bien que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ces Scroutts grandissent très vite, sont une expérimentation périlleuse et ont déjà blessé Dean Thomas. Les Serpentards, eux, ne cachent pas leur mécontentement. Draco, particulièrement, fait savoir qu'il est hors de question qu'ils s'occupent de ces choses répugnantes.

\- Continue donc, répond Hagrid, et je pourrais demander aux professeurs Maugrey de me rendre un petit service. À ce que j'ai entendu dire, il n'a aucun souci à punir les élèves, lui.

Se remémorant l'épisode où le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à transformer Draco en fouine, l'ensemble des Griffondors éclate de rire. Draco devient rouge de honte et de colère et il me semble voir Pansy dans son dos esquisser un sourire moqueur.

Nous rejoignons ensuite la grande salle. À peine sommes-nous dans le hall d'entrée que nous remarquons un attroupement inhabituel. Nous nous frayons lentement un chemin entre les élèves qui semblent surexcités et nous arrivons au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Ron se met sur la pointe des pieds et nous annonce que les délégations de Beaux-Bâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront vendredi prochain à 18h00 et que, pour cette raison, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt. Les deux garçons se réjouissent car notre dernier cours est celui du professeur Rogue. Je me demande si les élèves de ces écoles seront plus avancés que nous… il va falloir que je continue de passer mes soirées à la bibliothèque si je veux toujours faire partie des meilleurs.

\- Diggory veut participer au tournoi ? demande Ron à un élève de Poufsouffle.

Je tends l'oreille pour entendre leur discussion. Le jeune roux s'offusque de ce candidat qu'il ne juge pas assez bien pour représenter Poudlard. Alors que je prends la défense de Cédric, il me lance avec mépris :

\- Tu l'aimes bien parce qu'il est beau !

Je fulmine intérieurement. S'il savait qui je trouve vraiment beau… ou plutôt belle, ici, il ne me croirait pas.

\- Il est préfet et c'est l'un des meilleurs de son année. Toi, tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il n'est pas de Griffondor !

Ron hausse les épaules et marmonne mais ne me réponds pas franchement alors je ne me préoccupe plus de lui.

\- Je vais lire un chapitre du livre d'histoire de la magie, lancé-je, je reviens après.

Tout d'abord, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis énervée. Puis, après avoir monté les escaliers et traversé deux couloirs, tout devient clair : je suis en colère parce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir répondre « Non, je ne l'aime pas, j'aime les filles ». Je suis en colère parce que je ne suis pas capable de dire la vérité. Je suis en colère parce que je dois le cacher comme si j'en avais honte. Avec Pansy, au moins, j'avais une excuse pour ne rien leur dire. Maintenant, j'ai plutôt l'impression de leur mentir. Par omission, certes, mais c'est un mensonge quand même.

Le surlendemain, alors que je suis en train de lire un chapitre du livre _Apprenez à lire les runes – niveau 4_ , assise dans un des fauteuils confortables de la salle commune des Griffondors, une réminiscence me frappe l'esprit. Mince ! J'ai totalement oublié que c'est mon tour pour les Scroutts à Pétard ! Je récupère rapidement mon livre, espérant que Hagrid ne me pénalisera pas pour mon retard. Je monte dans le dortoir, récupère un parchemin et une plume dans mes affaires de classe et emprunte le chemin menant à la cabane du garde-chasse.

Lorsque je sors, je maudis Hagrid et ses expérimentations stupides : une averse s'abat sur la cour du château. Je glisse le parchemin sous mon pull afin de le protéger et continue mon chemin en courant. En quelques mètres, mon visage est trempé et je sens déjà le froid s'insinuer sous mes vêtements.

Mais quand j'arrive au portail de l'enclos des Scroutts à pétards, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, d'angoisse et d'efforts, ce n'est pas sur le demi-géant que je tombe.

Pansy est assise sur un gros rocher, les jambes croisées et les mains dans les poches de sa jupe. Elle lève les yeux vers moi en m'entendant arriver. Ses cheveux sont trempés et sa frange, à moitié collée à son front, tombe jusqu'à ses longs cils. Je la dévisage, perplexe. Ses lèvres pleines sont d'un rouge plus violacé que d'habitude. En me rapprochant encore, je remarque qu'elle tremble.

Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'elle fait ici lorsque j'entends la voix d'Hagrid résonner :

\- Hermione ! Je viens de te voir arriver, viens vite t'abriter le temps que l'av…

Il s'arrête net en voyant Pansy devant moi. Il semble encore plus surpris que je ne le fusse. Il l'observe un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Venez, toutes les deux.

Il accompagne sa proposition d'un geste aimable et je jette un coup d'œil à Pansy qui se relève avant de le suivre. Je fais de même.

Nous entrons dans la cabane du demi-géant. Il nous fait signe de nous asseoir sur les chaises presque trop hautes pour nous. Pansy est trempée mais elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Lorsque Hagrid lui propose une épaisse couverture pour se réchauffer, elle la refuse aimablement – heureusement, le garde-chasse n'a pas remarqué la grimace de dégoût de la brune lorsqu'il lui a tendu le plaid plein de poils et de taches de bave de croque-dur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des regards intrigués à Pansy mais elle semble m'ignorer.

\- Hermione, je comprends, c'était son tour, finit par lancer Hagrid. Mais que faisiez-vous là Miss Parkinson ?

\- J'ai dû me tromper de jour, répond-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Je hausse un sourcil. Hagrid doit remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas car il décide d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu après quelques minutes de silence. À l'instant même où il sort de la cabane, je me tourne vers Pansy.

\- Que faisais-tu là ?

\- Je voulais te voir.

Elle soupire avant de reprendre, les yeux perdus droit devant elle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était facile de t'adresser la parole à l'intérieur de l'école. De un, je n'étais pas sûre que tu me répondrais de deux, je n'avais plus l'excuse du devoir pour berner tous mes copains Serpentards.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Elle serre les lèvres, hésitantes, puis les sons en franchissent finalement la barrière :

\- Je suis désolée.

Ces mots lui semblent étrangers et je dois me pincer pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas.

\- Non, en fait je ne suis pas désolée.

J'ai l'impression qu'un coup de couteau vient de s'abattre dans mon dos. Elle décide enfin de me regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai compris. Je voulais récupérer Daphnée parce que je ne supportais pas d'avoir été quittée. C'était qu'une question d'égo et c'était une excuse pour pouvoir flirter avec toi. Tu veux la vérité, Hermione ? C'est ça, la vérité.

Des papillons se battent en duel dans mon bas ventre. J'ai envie de la croire, vraiment. J'ai envie d'oublier ces deux semaines, envie de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ses yeux semblent si sincères. Pourtant, une partie de mon être me crie de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle soupire et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire triste. Je n'ai rien eu besoin de dire, elle a tout lu sur mon visage.

\- Je comprends, Hermione. Moi aussi, à ta place, je ne me croirai pas. Je sais bien que je ne peux pas t'avoir comme avant, du jour au lendemain. Je ne suis pas stupide. Alors recommençons du début, tu veux bien ?

Elle me tend la main.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, enchantée de te rencontrer.


	10. GOODIES - Daphnée Greengrass

**Bonjour !**

Alors, je préviens tout de suite, ceci n'est pas un véritable chapitre de Pansy's Song (d'où l'absence de réponse aux reviews du dernier chapitre, ce qui sera fait la prochaine fois !)

Disons que, pendant ces vacances, je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire quelque chose de "bien" mais que je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans nouvelles pendant 2/3 semaines. Du coup, en partant d'une review laissée, j'ai eu l'idée de partager un goodie, du point de vue de Daphnée (à la base, je voulais le faire du POV de Pansy, et puis, je me suis dis qu'il y avait plus d'informations intéressantes avec la jolie blonde).

Comprenez bien, ceci est une histoire du POV Hermione, donc, il n'y aura pas, à l'intérieur de l'histoire, des POV autres. (je rappelle cela suite à une review), c'est écrit dans le résumé de l'histoire et ça ne changera pas.

En revanche, si ce concept vous plait, dites-le en review, et je posterai d'autres chapitres goodies du pov d'un autre personnage (vous pouvez même faire des demandes ! Ce chapitre là vient d'ailleurs d'une demande faite en review par Link02 :) )

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite pause, cadeau de Noël en avance, vous fera plaisir - faites le moi savoir, ça sera mon cadeau à moi :p - et puis vous pouvez laisser vos hypothèses quant au comportement de Daphnée et du comment du pourquoi !

 _ **(ouaiiis, papa Noël, je voudrais des reviews pour Noël ! Haha)**_

 ** _et passez de bonnes fêtes =)_**

* * *

 **Nb : ces événements sont la suite directe du chapitre 8**

\- Ouais, elle est étrange, lance Blaise.

Le jeune garçon est assis de façon nonchalante, en travers de son fauteuil, les jambes pendantes. Il observe ses ongles parfaitement manucurés pour un garçon. Théodore arrive peu après et lui lance un regard suspect avant de venir s'asseoir brutalement à côté de moi.

\- Vas-y, pousse-moi, ne te gêne pas !

Le jeune garçon sourit en secouant la tête. Je n'ai décidément aucune autorité ici. Peu importe, je me concentre à nouveau sur Drago. Je glisse mes doigts entre les mèches blondes de ses cheveux, sa tête délicatement posée sur mes cuisses. Il ferme les yeux, sans doute ravi des caresses que je lui prodigue. Tant mieux, tout semble fonctionner à merveilles.

\- Vous parliez de qui ? demande Théodore en posant ses pieds sur une table basse après avoir dégagé tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- Pansy, répond Draco sans ouvrir les yeux.

La simple évocation de son nom me fait un pincement au ventre mais j'essaie de balayer ce sentiment douloureux d'un sourire convaincant.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! m'accuse Blaise.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demandé-je d'un ton agressif, sur la défensive.

\- Depuis que vous vous êtes disputées, elle préfère prendre ses distances avec nous, renchérit Blaise.

Je hausse les épaules mais n'ai pas le temps de répondre avant que Théodore n'intervienne :

\- Et, à choisir, je la préfère elle ! Elle a plus de conversation que toi.

Vexée, je lui inflige un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il halète un moment puis me fusille du regard avant de lancer d'une voix sèche :

\- C'était une blague.

Je grimace. Je n'aime pas ce garçon, mais je me garde bien de le lui dire.

\- D'ailleurs, reprend Draco en ouvrant les yeux et en se relevant, je n'ai toujours pas compris quel était le problème entre vous.

J'opte pour un air innocent avant de répondre :

\- Rien, des broutilles, des histoires de filles !

Bien sûr, je ne leur dis pas la vérité. S'ils apprenaient que nous sommes sorties ensemble en cachette pendant deux ans, la rumeur se répandrait bien vite auprès de mes parents. Hors de question. D'autant plus avec la mission qu'ils m'ont confiée.

Alors que Blaise s'apprête à parler, l'air perplexe, un bruit familier nous interrompt. C'est le froissement d'un manteau jeté au sol. Pansy apparaît bientôt sous l'arche qui marque l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle balaie la salle du regard un moment avant de poser ses yeux sur moi. Ses prunelles d'habitude d'un bleu océan semblent noires à cet instant.

Elle ne m'a jamais regardé avec autant de colère.

\- Toi, lance Pansy.

Je sais très bien pourquoi elle est aussi énervée. Mais je préfère jouer la carte de l'innocente pour l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je, l'air inquiet.

\- Ça ne va pas ? renchérit Théodore à peine ai-je fini de parler.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil méprisant. Cherche pas, chéri, t'as aucune chance. Pansy ignore le garçon et continue de me fusiller du regard.

\- Viens avec moi, m'ordonne-t-elle.

Oh, oh, oh. Mauvaise idée. Si Pansy n'a jamais été violente avec moi, en vue de sa rage, je ne peux être sûre de rien.

\- Tu as l'air très énervée, je lui réponds avec mon air habituel de sainte-nitouche.

Elle éclate d'un rire sans joie avant de retrousser légèrement sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Pansy, chère Pansy, intervient Draco, pourquoi ne nous dirais-tu pas ce qui t'arrive ? On peut sans doute t'aider.

\- Te mêle pas de ça, Draco.

L'ensemble des Serpentards la regarde, l'air médusé. Jamais personne n'a eu l'audace de s'adresser ainsi à Draco, si ce n'est ce vaurien de Potter. D'ailleurs, ça lui donne un air de _bad girl_ assez excitant.

\- Allez, Daphnée, reprend-elle. Il serait temps d'assumer tes actes.

Je hausse un sourcil étonné mais, comprenant que rien ne me sauvera de cet affront, je me lève enfin. Je jette un regard triste à Draco et celui-ci m'observe avant de regarder Pansy et de lui annoncer :

\- T'avises pas de lui faire du mal.

La superbe brune secoue la tête avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire presque mauvais.

\- T'en fais pas, va. Elle te reviendra en un morceau, ta précieuse blonde.

Je fais une moue et secoue la tête à l'attention de mes camarades, feignant de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle me veut. Evidemment, ils tombent tous dans le panneau – enfin, peut-être pas Théodore, mais ça, c'est juste parce qu'il ne m'aime pas plus que moi.

\- Dépêche-toi, lance Pansy. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

Elle tourne les talons et m'entraine jusqu'à notre dortoir. Lorsque la porte est refermée et que notre discussion est à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle se tourne vers moi.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as été raconter des conneries à Granger ?

\- Des conneries ?

J'esquisse un sourire narquois. Lorsque je suis avec Pansy, je sais que je peux être moi-même, pas comme avec tous ces stupides 4ème année.

\- Quand ai-je dit des conneries ? demandé-je en la toisant. Quand j'ai dit que nous étions sorties ensemble ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ça ?

Je pose ma main délicatement sur sa hanche. Elle ne me repousse pas et je sens, l'espace d'un instant, sa hargne fléchir.

\- Ou quand j'ai dit que tu la draguais pour me rendre jalouse ?

J'approche doucement mon visage du sien jusqu'à glisser mes lèvres près de son oreille droite.

\- Aie l'audace de me dire que je mens, murmuré-je.

Dans le silence, j'entendrai presque son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Je devine les papillons dans son ventre et le frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine. Je quitte son oreille et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors, quelles conneries, Pansy ?

C'est alors que je remarque quelque chose d'étrange dans ses pupilles. Quelque chose de cassé.

\- Comment savais-tu ?

Son regard n'est plus énervé ni menaçant. Il est tout à fait sérieux.

\- Savoir quoi ? demandé-je, perplexe.

\- Comment savais-tu que je flirtais avec elle ?

Je souris d'un air taquin.

\- T'as jamais été très discrète quand tu te réveilles, Pansy.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je me suis rendue à la volière chaque matin juste pour te rendre jalouse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle possède une assurance que je ne lui reconnais pas – ou du moins, qu'elle n'a jamais eu face à moi. Je fronce les sourcils, crispant mes doigts en réalisant que la situation m'échappe.

\- Il y a quelque chose de spécial chez Granger.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ! J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je ne trouve mes mots qu'après quelques secondes :

\- C'est une blague ?

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite, tout à fait sérieusement.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'intéresses à une sang-de-bourbe ? Surtout après moi ? Elle n'a rien ! Elle n'est même pas belle ! Tu veux sérieusement me dire que tu la préfèrerais à moi ?

\- Tu sais, Daphnée, reprend-elle d'un air dur, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Non. Non ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Je devais mettre en place mon plan et la récupérer ensuite.

\- Tu ne peux pas, lancé-je avec colère.

D'un coup sec, j'ouvre mon chemisier, mettant à nue ma poitrine sans soutien-gorge. J'attrape violemment une de ses mains et la presse contre mon sein. Je me colle ensuite à son corps, glissant ma tête au creux de son cou.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te plait pas ? Que tu n'en as pas envie ?

Mais elle me repousse brusquement. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec colère, mépris et une pointe de tristesse.

\- Après m'avoir brisé le cœur, après avoir joué avec moi, après m'avoir obligée à te regarder te pavaner devant Draco, tu penses que tu peux encore m'avoir quand tu veux, en claquant des doigts ?

Désespérée, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle me broie avec ses paroles.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… murmuré-je.

\- Comprendre quoi ? demande-t-elle, toujours avec la même colère.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

À présent, les larmes obstruent ma vue et je ne distingue plus que la silhouette floue de Pansy. Cela ne semble pourtant pas l'attendrir.

\- On a toujours le choix, Daphnée.

Elle soupire et se retourne avant de faire quelques pas. Elle s'arrête alors brusquement et me fait face une dernière fois :

\- Si tu ébruites ma relation avec Granger, sois sûre que tout Poudlard et que tout le monde des sorciers apprendra que Daphnée Greengrass est lesbienne. Je crois que, pour tes parents, ce serait autant une abomination que si tu étais une cracmol, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ce, elle sort du dortoir.

Je tombe à genoux sur le sol glacé de la chambre. D'un geste rageur, je referme mon chemisier sur ma poitrine avant d'éclater en sanglots.


	11. 10 - Beaux-Bâtons et Dursmtrang

**Bonjour !**

Bon, ça fait longtemps je le concède, j'ai été pas mal overbookée ces derniers temps (d'autant plus que j'ai commencé l'écriture d'un nouveau roman (original) donc c'est compliqué de scinder son imagination en deux quand j'ai quasiment pas le temps d'écrire x( )

Mais voilà enfin la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. J'ai pris en compte quelques remarques, notamment que l'absence d'Harry et de Ron. Je rappellerai simplement que tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant tient sur quelques pages du livres (niveau laps de temps) et qu'à partir de maintenant, ces moments deviendront plus récurrents.

J'ai également pris une décision pour la suite de l'intrigue (que vous ne découvrirez pas tout de suite mais d'ici un moment tout de même...) et j'espère que ce retournement de situation vous plaira ! (oui, je fais du trailer !)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

: c'est pas très gentil ça xD j'avais l'impression d'avoir rendu Daphnée "humaine" avec ce chapitre mais il semblerait qu'elle ait toujours des ennemis xD

 **Emma-Austen** : Contente que ça te plaise et du coup, oui, j'essaierai de remettre des goodies avec Daphnée (j'en ai déjà en tête !) bon par contre, ce sera pas trop souvent parce que du coup, ça met quand même un peu l'histoire en "pause" x)

 **Link02** : Ah bah contente que tu n'aies pas été déçue par ce chapitre, du coup, puisque en soi tu étais l'initiatrice du truc ! Je continuerai de temps en temps les goodies mais pour l'instant il faudra que tu te contentes de Hermione, désolée :p

 **FrenchGleek64 :** Ahaha ouais, un peu vite, c'est vrai, mais c'est la passion, le coup de foudre, que veux-tu... Enfin, pas tant que ça puisque Hermione avait tapé depuis un moment déjà dans l'oeil de Pansy. Facile à mettre dans les bras mais, le rester ? ça c'est autre chose :))

 **SssslytherinGirl** : Oh si, je pense que triangle amoureux ça fonctionne bien... mais on va bientôt passé à un carré et puis, pourquoi pas, un pentagone ! Ouais, j'ai déjà les noms en tête et je pense que tu devineras vite (enfin, après avoir lu ce chapitre). En tout cas je suis ravie que le goodie t'ait plu, et je ne répondrais pas sur tes hypothèses ! (c'est trop facile sinon :p)

 **Etsuko Yamachita** : Ah, je suis contente de savoir qu'il y a des membres du Baba qui ont été séduit par mon histoire, c'est un super compliment ! J'espère pouvoir creuser un peu plus la psychologie de Daphnée grâce aux goodies (j'ai déjà plein d'idées en tête) et pour Pansy, je pense qu'au fur et à mesure on se rend compte que, même si son caractère est hyper fier, sa froideur et son arrogance sont en général une carapace. J'espère que la suite te plaira également

: Merci beaucoup ! Pansy c'est un peu un bourreau des coeurs en même temps... mais bon, pour le coup, Daphnée l'a un peu "méritée" même si elle n'est pas la plus coupable/fautive de l'histoire. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus.

 **OoO-RED-OoO** : et oui, Daphnée n'est pas qu'une sale garce. T'façon ça existe pas vraiment les garces qui ne sont garces que pour être garces ! (ouais, y a toujours des histoires de carapace, de cicatrice, de passé difficile...) mais mine de rien, j'aime bien Daphnée moi, elle me fait plus de la peine qu'autre chose (peut-être parce que je connais toute l'histoire...)

 **Em974** : ah bah ! heureuse de te revoir, je commençais à me demander où tu étais passée ! Bah, Hermione a 15 ans et Pansy les aura bientôt (ouais, je lui ai inventé une date de naissance en octobre). Mais c'est vrai que c'est difficile pour moi de les faire avoir cet âge alors que je les écris plus matures... c'est con, j'aurais dû inventer la coupe de feu dans le tome 6, ça aurait été plus facile à écrire x) Merci pour tes reviews ! :3

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews et notamment les guests, xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - Beaux-Bâtons et Durmstrang**

Vendredi arrive rapidement.

Lorsque je me lève, je sens déjà une atmosphère étrange dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Les murmures s'élèvent et les élèves semblent agités dans un coin près de la cheminée, quelques filles de sixième année semblent être toutes excitées. On sent que quelque chose à changer depuis hier : c'est l'annonce de la nouveauté, de l'inattendu, de l'exceptionnel.

Je me fraye un chemin dans le couloir et rejoins Harry et Ron devant le portrait de la grosse Dame. Cette dernière semble leur raconter un voyage qu'elle a fait, en France, quand elle était encore vivante : elle avait eu l'occasion d'aller visiter l'académie de beaux-bâtons, dans le sud, et elle l'avait trouvée m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e avec ses jardins fleuries immenses, son verger impressionnant et son architecture gothique.

\- Je me demande comment sont les élèves de ces écoles, s'interroge Ron, tandis que nous commençons à marcher.

\- Sans doute comme nous… répond Harry.

Très au courant grâce à mes lectures assidues de journaux étrangers et de livres d'histoire, j'interviens :

\- Beaux-Batôns est sans doute comme Poudlard en effet, mais avec cette façon de vivre à la française. Il me semble qu'ils ne portent même pas d'uniformes dans leur école ! En revanche, Durmstrang, c'est autre chose… tu as entendu Malefoy, ils enseignent la magie noire là-bas.

\- Et ils n'aiment pas trop les nés-moldus, renchérit maladroitement Ron avant de se reprendre : enfin, pas beaucoup moins qu'ici avec ces saletés de Serpentards, tu sais !

Je hausse les épaules, comme si ça ne me touchait pas mais, au fond, j'ai le cœur qui se serre à l'idée d'être encore montrée du doigt comme si je ne méritais pas ma place.

\- Si un de ces élèves te dit quoi que ce soit, reprend mon ami roux, je t'assure que je lui enverrai une bonne droite dans le nez.

Il a l'air si plein d'assurance, malgré son manque de crédibilité apparent, que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Nous finissons par arriver à l'entrée de la grande salle. Harry nous indique le groupe de Malefoy d'un geste du menton. À la droite du chef de bande, Pansy semble plongée dans ses réflexions, les yeux rivés sur un bol de Muesli tandis que le reste du groupe paraît fasciné par ce que raconte le grand blond.

\- En voilà qui devraient bien s'entendre avec les élèves de Dumstrang, en tous cas.

\- Tu crois que si Malefoy pouvait s'inscrire pour le tournoi, il le ferait ?

\- Ce trouillard ? demandé-je en riant. Impossible !

Nous rejoignons Neville qui est déjà attablé et en train de boire un jus d'orange frais. Tandis que les garçons discutent du prochain match de Quidditch, je prends un toast sur lequel j'étale une fine couche de marmelade. Je jette un regard à Pansy mais celle-ci demeure pensive. Je me surprends à imaginer ses pensées et à espérer qu'elles me soient destinées. C'est une mauvaise idée.

Depuis que Pansy m'a attendue sous la pluie, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de reparler, nous nous contentons de gestes discrets et de sourires entendus pour nous saluer. À chaque fois que je la vois, mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de se diviser : une partie repense aux paroles de Daphnée, en pleine dispute avec une autre partie qui se réfère à celles de Pansy, la dernière, quant à elle, se contente de ressasser les baisers et les caresses échangées.

\- Hey, Hermione, tu dors ?

La voix d'Harry me sort de mes pensées mais ils continuent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et tu penses qu'on va devoir partager nos salles communes avec eux ? demande Neville, quelque peu angoissé à cette idée.

Harry hausse les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. Il n'y a pas de places pour eux de toute façon.

Nous sommes parmi les derniers à quitter la grande salle et, bien que je ne laisse rien paraître à mes camarades, j'ai une boule dans la gorge : pour la première fois, Pansy ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard.

La journée s'écoule rapidement, les cours s'enchaînent jusqu'à celui du professeur Rogue. Ron et Harry ne cessent de répéter que celui-ci ne durera qu'une demi-heure et cela leur donne un sourire radieux. La boule dans la gorge est descendue dans mon estomac et ne m'a pas quittée de la journée. Je n'ai même pas réussi à avaler quoi que ce soit au déjeuner.

Lorsque Pansy entre, elle est suivie de Malefoy. Ce dernier me regarde immédiatement, donne un coup de coude à la jolie brune et éclate de rire. Mon angoisse est soudain rattrapée par la colère, la petite boule timide se muent brusquement en dragon furieux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as, Malefoy ?

Ce dernier hausse un sourcil mais ne répond pas. L'éclat de rire disparaît pour être remplacé par un sourire arrogant.

\- Moi ? Oh, moi je n'ai rien.

\- Draco, arrête de croire tout ce que raconte Daphnée.

Pour la première fois de la journée, j'entends la voix de Pansy. Mais elle ne me regarde pas, elle me tourne le dos.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

\- Je l'espère bien, Pansy, répond le blond d'un air narquois. Mais c'est tellement drôle à imaginer.

J'ai l'impression qu'il parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, d'être le pigeon d'une farce graveleuse, la victime pathétique d'une comédie de boulevard. Je préfère les ignorer. Je prépare mon chaudron en tournant le dos aux Serpentards mais chaque écho de rire, chaque murmure, semble me transpercer.

Qu'est-ce que Daphnée a-t-elle bien pu raconter ? Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'est pas là. L'espace d'un instant, je l'imagine malade, courbée en deux à l'infirmerie et cette image m'arrache un sourire satisfait : cette fille n'est rien d'autre que méchanceté.

Lorsque le professeur Rogue tape enfin dans ses mains, annonçant la fin du cours de potion, et disparaît dans sa réserve, Malefoy lance la réplique de trop :

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait des vélanes parmi les élèves de beaux-bâtons, espérons que Granger ne leur saute pas dessus !

Brusquement, je laisse mes affaires et me dirige droit vers lui. Dans ses yeux méprisants passent un éclair de doute – le même regard que la fois où je lui ai lancé mon poing dans la figure, l'année dernière –. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de sa table et le pointe avec mon index.

\- Crache le morceau, Malefoy, c'est quoi ton problème !?

Le garçon retrouve toute son assurance, entouré par sa bande – seule Pansy est encore à sa table.

\- Daphnée nous a raconté des petites choses qu'elle avait vues, ou entendues…

J'ai envie de lui mettre une droite à nouveau, pour effacer ce sourire insupportable qui étire ses lèvres infâmes. Pourtant je me tais, je ne bouge pas, l'invitant à continuer :

\- À ce qu'il paraît, tu espionnes Pansy depuis des semaines, tu te caches pour l'observer enfin… surtout pour la mater, en fait…

Je hausse un sourcil, l'air incrédule, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Et moi, réplique Pansy, je t'ai dit que c'était des conneries.

Malefoy se retourne brusquement vers elle et lui lance, d'un air accusateur :

\- Pourquoi tu la défends toi ?

\- Je ne la défends pas, répond-elle avec sa froideur habituelle. Je trouve ça stupide de lancer ce type de rumeur.

\- Daphnée n'est pas stupide, la reprend-il immédiatement.

Elle hausse les épaules, attrape son sac et sort de la salle.

\- Assez stupide en tout cas pour raconter tout un tas de mensonges pour se rendre intéressante, je réplique avec amertume.

J'ai l'impression que Pansy s'arrête un moment, un infime dixième de seconde, mais elle continue son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Malefoy s'approche de moi, dangereusement, cependant Rogue sort finalement de sa réserve.

\- Que faites-vous encore là ? Vous êtes attendus dans la cour, dépêchez-vous.

Je vois le professeur Rogue insérer une petite clef en argent dans la serrure de la porte de sa réserve avant de nous pousser vers la sortie. Malefoy me fait un signe du genre « tu ne perds rien pour attendre ».

Je marche quelques pas derrière Ron et Harry qui font comme si de rien n'était. Je sais qu'ils en entendu ce qu'a raconté Malefoy, et le fait qu'ils ne m'en parlent pas me rend d'autant plus nerveuse. Au moment où je m'apprête à crever l'abcès, je sens quelque chose m'attraper et me tirer en arrière. Je retiens un cri tandis que mon cœur fait un bond.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, me murmure une voix à l'oreille. Je n'ai rien raconté à Daphnée, je ne sais pas comment elle sait, pour la volière et tout ça.

Je regarde autour de nous : personne elle m'a tirée dans un recoin du couloir. Puis je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir son visage. Ses yeux azur, à quelques centimètres des miens, me scrutent intensément. Je les revois, dans la pénombre, tandis que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et que ses mains se pressent sur ma peau.

\- Pourquoi Daphnée fait-elle ça ? parviens-je à articuler malgré la bouffée de chaleur qui réveille les papillons dans mon estomac.

\- Elle est jalouse.

Finalement, Pansy me lâche et je peux me retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Jalouse de quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était elle qui t'avais quittée.

\- Daphnée a toujours été possessive et égocentrique, elle ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse la remplacer.

Ses yeux me percent toujours et je sens à nouveau mes joues rougir sous son regard. L'ancienne Pansy m'aurait sans doute depuis longtemps plaquée contre le mur et embrassée – Ça se voit dans ses yeux : elle en meurt d'envie –. Mais la nouvelle Pansy se contente d'un sourire aimable.

\- On devrait sortir avant que les autres se demandent où l'on est, déclare-t-elle.

Puis, elle fait quelques pas avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air réellement désolée :

\- Pour Malefoy, t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer. D'ici quelques jours, il trouvera une nouvelle tête de turc.

Cette blague. Je suis sa tête de turc depuis plus de trois ans, et ça ne devrait pas changer de sitôt.

\- Pourquoi ? demandé-je alors.

Mon cœur a fait parler ma bouche avant que la raison ne la contrôle.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec eux ?

Ses épaules se baissent imperceptiblement et il semblerait que son sourire adorable soit soudain teinté de tristesse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je deviendrais, Hermione ? Je n'aurais plus personne, tu le sais. Et toi, tu te vois être mon amie tous les jours, tout le temps ? C'est difficile d'être seule.

« Amie ». Ce mot sonne étrangement, comme… faux. Et si mon cœur veut continuer de parler, la raison, elle, finit par reprendre le dessus. Je ne peux pas me faire avoir deux fois. Je hoche la tête et elle tourne les talons pour rejoindre son groupe de Serpentards.

Quelques instants plus tard, je rejoins à mon tour Ron et Harry.

\- Bah alors, t'étais où ? demande le roux. Imagine si t'avais manqué l'arrivée des délégations, ça aurait été bien dommage quand même !

\- J'étais aux toilettes, je mens avec une aisance qui m'étonne.

\- Là-bas, regardez ! nous ordonne Harry.

Dans le ciel, une forme se détache lentement du bleu – comme les yeux de Pansy, pensé-je avant de me reprendre –. J'entends des élèves faire des hypothèses sur l'OVNI avant de distinguer des animaux volants tirant une immense maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, le carrosse bleu pastel est, cette fois-ci, parfaitement visible parmi les nuages. Un instant encore plus tard, les gigantesques sabots des chevaux claquent le sol et je me sens soudain très petite. Des murmures puis des cris enthousiastes s'élèvent de la foule des élèves amassés dans le jardin.

La délégation de beaux-bâtons descend lentement du carrosse géant et, à sa tête, se trouve la plus grande femme que je n'ai jamais vue et parmi l'une des plus élégantes aussi. À sa suite se trouve une douzaine d'élèves habillés d'uniforme bleu clair.

\- T'as vu, ils ont un uniforme eux aussi, finalement, me chuchote Ron, presque fier de me dire que j'avais tort, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Je l'ignore et cette fois-ci, c'est du lac que vient la nouvelle délégation. Un immense navire sort des eaux brumeuses de la fin de journée.

À leur tour, les élèves de Durmstrang, sortent à l'air libre. Les murmures s'élèvent un peu plus lorsque tout le monde remarque que l'un des élèves de cette école n'est autre que Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Ron n'en revient pas et même Harry semble éberlué. Moi, bien que j'apprécie tout à fait ses performances de joueur, ce n'est pourtant pas lui que j'observe. C'est Pansy. Pansy qui ne quitte pas des yeux l'une des élèves de Beaux-Bâtons, dont les longs cheveux d'un blond argenté s'étalent élégamment sur l'étoffe bleue de son manteau.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis/hypothèses/propositions :3

* * *

 **EDIT DU 2 FEVRIER 2016**

Bonjour à tous et toutes, déjà merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur.

Ensuite, je tiens à vous avertir que la suite prendra un peu de temps (c'est-à-dire, plus ou moins un mois) pour vous expliquer : je participe au projet d'un groupe facebook (le Baba O'Riley) qui veut publier un recueil de nouvelles se rapportant au thème LGTB. Comme vous vous en doutez, ça ne s'écrit pas en quelques jours. J'ai donc besoin de temps pour écrire une participation qui en vaudra la peine avant de vous retrouver.

 **Bonne journée**


	12. 11 - La muraille

**Bonjour**

Finalement, je publie un chapitre plus tôt que prévu _(dites merci à mon arrêt maladie)_

Je tiens également à vous faire part de quelque chose qui m'a assez attristée lors du dernier chapitre.

Même si je dois avouer que les quatre premiers jours après la publication ont été durs : 172 visiteurs (pour 225 vues) sur le dernier chapitre et sept reviews.

Je sais pas s'il faut que je fasse le pourcentage.. en fait, non, je ne le ferai pas, simplement parce que ça me désespérait un peu trop. Alors je comprends qu'on ne laisse pas une review à chaque fois mais... comprenez qu'en tant qu'auteur, c'est tellement positif d'en avoir. Ça fait tellement plaisir, d'autant plus quand on passe tant de temps à écrire. Ecrire, c'est une passion et ça fait mon bonheur. Mais partager aussi, et pour partager on ne peut pas être tout seul, j'ai besoin de vous.

 **Je vais simplement dire que je compte sur vous, cette fois-ci :p**

Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS : Si vous voulez saisir un peu l'atmosphère de ce chapitre, je vous renvoie à la musique Eventually de AXL ROSENBERG - un compositeur génial et talentueux bien que peu connu -.

* * *

 _ **je souhaite remercier les personnes qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour mettre une review.**_

 **oO-Red-Oo :** Eh oui, Pansy, cette tombeuse ! En même temps, on peut se la figurer en dona juana des temps modernes mais elle est quand même restée longtemps avec Daphnée avant ses quelques mois de célibat ! :)

 **Ronair14 :** Eh non ! tu ne t'es pas trompée ! Bon, ça va, c'est pas un spoil, on s'en rend compte assez rapidement dans ce nouveau chapitre. En même temps vu les crises de jalousie que faisait Hermione vis à vis de Lavande, j'imagine que c'est justifié :p

 **Lifelovebeauty** : Enchantée de te rencontrer ! Je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait apprécié le Pansy/Hermione, c'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas très shippé par les fanfic, et pourtant, le personnage de Pansy est si peu exploitée par Rowling qu'on peut en faire ce qu'on veut (ou presque) et ça, j'adore :D Pour Krum, je ne te dis rien, c'est surprise :p Et pour Nana, faudrait que je me spoil un jour à l'aide de wikipedia je crois... parce que c'est toujours un mystère absolu !

 **SssslytherinGirl** : Bon, si l'autre chapitre a manqué de Hermione/Pansy, celui-ci devrait sans doute te plaire ! (enfin, j'imagine même pas le prochain, mais je vais pas trop teasé :p) Mais ouais, mais moi non plus j'ai jamais aimé Krum, olalalalal ils allaient tellement pas ensemble (même au niveau de l'alchimie des acteurs...) enfin, je le ferai à ma sauce, changeant certaines choses, et j'espère que ça te plaira ;)

 **Rainbow** : awh Merci c'est trop gentil ! En tout cas, ça me fait très très très plaisir :) et puis je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! Car j'y tiens beaucoup... Au plaisir de te retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. (par contre, je ne sais pas comment te prévenir car tu n'as pas de compte... le plus simple serait que tu "follow" cette histoire)

 **Belium** : Une histoire où les héros ne rencontrent pas d'obstacle n'est pas une histoire ! Pour moi du moins... et encore, vous avez de la chance que je ne puisse pas faire tout ce que je veux car j'aime beaucoup tuer mes personnages principaux, mwahahaha (le pire c'est que c'est vrai..) Bref, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de faire souffrir ces filles ;) surtout que c'est pas fini, je dois bien l'avouer...

 **Naomi-chan203 :** Merci beaucoup, et je suis contente de te faire apprécier ce couple, après j'imagine que c'est le caractère particulier de Pansy qui est aussi différent (ce n'est pas une idiote/connasse/débile/lovedeDraco), en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !

* * *

 **Chapitre XI - La muraille**

Pourquoi la regarde-t-elle ainsi ? Je dévisage l'élève de beaux-bâtons : d'immenses yeux d'un bleu sombre tirant sur le violet sous des sourcils parfaitement dessinés, un nez fin et droit, des lèvres étirées sur un sourire aux dents parfaites, un menton légèrement arrondi. La façon qu'elle a de se déplacer a quelque chose d'étrange et, alors, je me rappelle des Vélanes que j'ai aperçues lors de la coupe de monde de Quidditch.

Pansy la regarde encore et je ne peux m'empêcher de la fusiller du regard. Finalement, les élèves de Poudlard finissent par suivre les délégations qui entrent à l'intérieur du château.

\- Krum, nom d'une marmite sauteuse ! s'exclame Ron. Krum le joueur de Quidditch !

\- Et alors ? Il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres parce qu'il est célèbre, lancé-je avec dédain.

Harry et Ron me regarde avec des yeux ronds : bien sûr, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de Krum et que c'est plutôt la façon dont Pansy a regardé cette satanée Vélane qui me met hors de moi.

Nous nous installons à la table des Griffondors et je me mets dos à la table des Serpentards. Les élèves de Beaux-Bâtons rejoignent ceux de Serdaigle, dont le blason bleu s'accorde parfaitement avec leurs uniformes. Quant aux élèves de Durmstrang, ils rejoignent Malefoy et sa bande.

Dumbledore entonne son discours de bienvenue et souhaite à nos invités un agréable séjour. Il annonce ensuite que le tournoi débutera à l'instant même où sera fini le banquet. À côté de moi, les jumeaux Weasley se demandent lequel de leur tour ils devraient essayer en premier.

Durant tout le repas, où je découvre des plats français et bulgares que je ne connaissais pas, je dois me retenir de me retourner. Pourquoi suis-je aussi jalouse ? Après tout, c'est moi qui ai mis un terme à ma relation avec Pansy. Soudain, Harry semble remarquer quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il pointe un doigt discret vers deux hommes qui viennent de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

\- Ludo Verpey et Mr Croupton, s'étonne Ron.

\- Ils me semblent qu'ils ont organisé le tournoi, dis-je d'une voix basse. Ils doivent être là pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

\- Vous pensez que beaucoup de gens vont tenter leur chance ? demande soudain Neville.

\- Gloire, honneur et argent ? Qui ne voudrait pas de ça ? demande Ron.

Neville se renfrogne en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour risquer sa vie ainsi, lancé-je à mon tour d'une voix tranchante.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore est là, il s'assurera que personne ne soit blessé.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Le directeur n'a pas le droit d'intervenir durant les épreuves. Tu n'as même pas lu le règlement !

Ron semble vouloir renchérir mais il ne trouve rien à dire, alors il s'enfonce dans le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras.

\- Nous, en tout cas, lance Fred, on est assez fous pour tenter notre chance !

\- Vous n'y arriverez pas, renchéris-je avec un sourire taquin.

Soudain, la voix forte et grave de Dumbledore interrompt notre échange. Il présente les deux invités et annonce que le tournoi des trois sorciers va commencer. Ensuite, il explique comment se dérouleront les évènements : Un champion pour chaque école, trois tâches à accomplir. Tous les élèves semblent être pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Demain soir, jour de l'Halloween, annonce finalement Dumbledore, la Coupe de Feu nous donnera les noms des champions.

\- On essaie dès ce soir ! lance George dès que Dumbledore s'est tu. Un simple sort de Limite d'âge ne doit pas être bien compliqué à contourner ! Vous voulez essayez aussi, Ron et Harry ?

Ron semble partant mais Harry fronce les sourcils. Je pense qu'il a déjà eu son compte d'affrontements dangereux voire mortels depuis la première année.

À la fin du repas, la plupart des élèves de septième année sont déjà partis chercher des bouts de parchemin et des plumes pour écrire leurs prénoms. Ron, Harry et moi nous approchons de la Coupe de Feu, comme de nombreux élèves.

De l'artefact en métal s'élèvent de jolies flammes bleues. Elles semblent danser comme un feu de cheminée et pourtant, je ne ressens aucune chaleur. En m'éloignant doucement, je m'aperçois que Pansy discute avec la Vélane blonde. J'ai à nouveau l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Hermione ! crie Ron en arrivant vers moi. Krum a déjà déposé son nom, ça ne sert à rien de s'inscrire, c'est sûr, il va gagner !

Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié car, en entendant mon nom, Pansy a quitté un instant les yeux de la Blonde pour poser les siens sur moi. J'en ai assez. Avant, Daphnée, maintenant, cette fille-là : elle joue encore avec moi.

Je tourne les talons d'un geste brusque et ignore Ron qui m'appelle avant de sortir de la grande salle d'un pas rapide et décidé. Un instant, je pense à me rendre au dortoir, mais je n'ai pas envie de croiser les autres filles qui ne vont parler que de l'arrivée de ces nouveaux élèves : il faut que je me change les idées. Je dévie au dernier moment et emprunte un escalier qui mène à la muraille, du côté de la volière.

Le froid de ce dernier jour d'octobre semble me glacer sur place et je regrette un instant de ne pas être passée chercher une écharpe et un manteau. Je serre mes bras contre moi espérant retenir un peu de chaleur. J'avance le long de la muraille et m'accoude au bord, observant la cabane d'Hagrid et l'orée de la forêt interdite.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Je sursaute en entendant une voix derrière moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue arriver. Lorsque je me retourne, Pansy se tient devant moi. Ses yeux bleus semblent sombres dans la nuit tombée.

\- Je connais cette fille, dit-elle alors. C'est la fille d'amis de mes parents que nous visitions chaque été lorsque j'étais petite.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça m'intéresse ?

J'essaie de mettre autant d'indifférence que possible dans ma voix mais je ne suis pas convaincue d'avoir réussi. Ses lèvres se tordent en un demi-sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai cru. C'est une amie d'enfance, rien de plus.

J'ai beau me défendre, je sais qu'elle voit clair dans mon jeu.

\- D'accord.

Toute colère a quitté ma voix, tout comme la boule d'angoisse qui s'était installée dans ma gorge.

\- Tu trembles, lance-t-elle soudain d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai oublié mon manteau, réponds-je.

Je ne sais pas où cette conversation est en train de nous mener et, pourtant, je sens les papillons revenir dans mon estomac, je sens mon cœur s'agiter à nouveau, mon sang bouillir dans mes veines et cette envie irrésistible de me rapprocher d'elle. D'ailleurs, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fait un pas dans sa direction. Ses yeux me scrutent et s'interrogent. Puis, finalement, elle me surprend en enjambant les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et en me serrant contre elle.

Ses bras, pourtant fins, me semblent forts et rassurants. Mon visage enfoui dans son cou, je sens son odeur si particulière, l'odeur de la pluie, mélangeant un parfum de forêt et d'herbe fraiche mais en un peu plus sucré. Son corps contre le mien me semble chaud. J'ai même l'impression qu'il me brûle, comme si c'était une mauvaise idée, comme si je ne devais pas. Pourtant, je suis incapable de la repousser. Je ferme les yeux et j'écoute les battements puissants de son cœur qui résonnent dans son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ? demande-t-elle tout bas contre mon oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas.

C'est vrai. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Est-ce que je veux être son amie ? Ça ne peut pas marcher, nous sommes de deux mondes différents. Est-ce que je veux ne plus jamais lui parler ? Non, c'est impensable. Est-ce que je veux plus ? Est-ce seulement possible ?

Sa main glisse dans ma chevelure ébouriffée et trouve ma nuque que ses doigts massent doucement. C'est agréable. Là, les yeux fermés, tout contre elle, je pourrais presque oublier. Oublier qu'elle s'est jouée de moi, oublier que le monde a cessé de tourner depuis qu'elle m'a embrassée, oublier tout le mal que j'ai ressenti depuis cet instant. Je lui ai assez reproché de ne pas avoir été honnête avec moi, il faut que je le sois.

Alors j'écarte lentement mon visage pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux qui me dévisagent avec envie, plus encore, avec désir. Ils roulent le long de mon visage et s'arrêtent sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

\- J'ai peur, osé-je murmurer.

Elle semble se reprendre et me regarde à nouveau avec sérieux.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? Peur de toi. Peur que tu te moques de moi, peur de tomber amoureuse de toi, peur que tu me brises le cœur. J'ai déjà eu assez mal à cause de toi.

Un sourire entre arrogance et tendresse étire ses lèvres. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue et ses doigts l'effleurer doucement.

\- Il faut savoir prendre des risques, susurre-t-elle.

Son visage s'approche à nouveau du mien et je pense qu'elle va m'embrasser mais non, elle se contente de poser son front contre le mien et de fermer les yeux. Sa main se glisse à présent dans la paume de la mienne et ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens.

\- À toi de voir si tu veux prendre ce risque, c'est toi qui décides si tu me laisses ma chance.

\- Tu me promets que c'est terminé avec Daphnée ?

\- Promis, déclare-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue, à la frontière de mes lèvres et s'éloigne pour de bon.

\- Je te laisse le choix, Hermione, mais il va falloir choisir. Si tu veux que l'on sorte à nouveau ensemble, retrouve-moi demain à une heure du matin, quand les couloirs seront vides, près de la statue du septième étage. (Elle soupire). Sinon, nous devrons arrêter de nous parler, de nous regarder… ce sera plus facile de s'ignorer.

Lorsque sa main quitte la mienne, j'esquisse un geste pour la rattraper mais elle s'est déjà retournée. Elle disparaît rapidement à l'intérieur de la tour et je reste toute seule sur la muraille. Tout à coup, le vent me glace à nouveau, le froid brûle mon visage.

Une journée. J'ai une journée pour décider si cela vaut vraiment le coup.


	13. 12 - Rdv nocturne

**Bonjour :)**

 **Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ! j'espère que cela fera plaisir à ceux qui les trouvent toujours trop courts :)**

Je tiens également à éclaircir quelque chose, par rapport à l'entête de mon dernier chapitre, je m'étais mal exprimée : Pendant trois jours après avoir publié le 10 ème chapitre, je n'ai eu aucune review. Pas une seule. Puis en cinq jours, deux seulement ; quand je voyais le compteur de visites s'envoler. Voilà pourquoi j'en ai parlé la dernière fois, ça m'avait profondément peinée et surtout frustrée, de n'avoir aucun retour sur 100 visiteurs, à me demander si ce que je faisais était vraiment nul. Alors oui, après, j'ai eu plus de reviews pour ce chapitre mais j'étais restée avec mon amertume première, à aller sur ma page 5/6 fois par jour et de n'avoir pas un seul retour alors que j'affectionne particulièrement le contact avec vous. Voilà, désolée si certains se sont sentis "agressés", ce n'était pas le but.

* * *

En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews qui ont été laissées pour le dernier chapitre ! Vous voyez, en une semaine j'ai déjà réussi à écrire une suite encore plus longue que d'habitude, je dois avouer qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour me motiver à écrire :)

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre en détails à chaque review cette fois-ci mais un grand merci de me suivre et d'apprécier cette histoire. Merci pour tous vos compliments qui me font tant plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise et puis aussi de faire découvrir ce couple à certains qui ne l'avaient jamais essayé ! :)

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il a été un plaisir à écrire !**_

 _ **ps : puisqu'on me pose la question, le cosplay qui m'a inspiré Pansy est celui de Steynmunn ! (mais en version plus rock and roll Nana Osaki)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XII : Rendez-vous nocturne**

Le soir, quand je me couche, j'ai l'impression qu'un millier de pensées se disputent dans mon crâne et qu'il va finir par exploser. Je me tourne et me retourne et tout ce à quoi je pense, ce sont les bras de Pansy Parkinson autour de moi. Ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres pleines, son sourire arrogant avec les autres mais si tendre avec moi.

Je m'endors sur une pensée : Non, Pansy, je n'ai pas le choix. Tout mon corps te réclame et mon cœur t'appelle.

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec un sourire. Lorsque j'ouvre d'un geste brusque le rideau rouge qui entoure mon lit, les rayons du soleil m'éblouissent : une belle matinée commence.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Hermione ? me demande Lavande tandis que je me lève avec entrain.

\- Rien, c'est juste le soleil qui me met de bonne humeur !

\- Tu m'étonnes, répond-t-elle, avec tout le sale temps qu'on a eu depuis le début du mois, je suis toute aussi contente que toi de le voir !

J'observe le dortoir : nous sommes samedi, pourtant, plus personne ne dort. Et, soudain, je me souviens que le tournoi des trois sorciers a commencé et que la quasi-totalité de l'école doit être actuellement autour de la coupe de feu. Mon tête à tête avec Pansy me l'a presque fait oublier. Je prends mes affaires, me dirige vers la salle de bain des filles et prend une douche rapide. J'enfile mon uniforme et me rend dans la salle commune.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vide un samedi matin. Quelques premières années sont autour du feu mais, en balayant la salle du regard, c'est sur une chevelure rousse que mes yeux s'attardent. Ginny Weasley est assise à une table, penchée sur un parchemin qu'elle semble relire.

Les dernières semaines de l'été que nous avons passé ensemble étaient géniales. À vrai dire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir finalement trouvé une petite sœur, moi qui n'en ai jamais eue. Je réalise alors que, depuis la rentrée (ou plutôt, depuis que Pansy est entrée comme une tornade dans ma vie), je l'ai laissée de côté. Une bile amère de culpabilité me monte à la gorge. Je m'approche d'elle d'un pas silencieux.

\- Hey, lancé-je d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Elle se retourne vers moi et m'offre un large sourire.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

Je m'assieds sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Elle hausse les épaules :

\- Je voulais finir ce devoir avant de les rejoindre, comme ça, je serai tranquille pour le week-end.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demandé-je avec un sourire.

Ginny est loin d'être bête, à vrai dire, elle fait même partie des meilleurs de son année. C'est plus par affection que par nécessité que je le lui propose.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, répond-t-elle en glissant son devoir entre mes mains.

Je le relis rapidement et lui fait remarquer quelques fautes d'orthographe avant de lui conseiller d'aller chercher le livre _« 1001 façons de déjouer les mauvais sorts »_ à la bibliothèque. Elle me remercie, corrige rapidement ses fautes puis elle me regarde étrangement.

\- Et toi, demande-t-elle alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a personne. Est-ce que je peux me le permettre ? J'observe Ginny : elle a toujours été mature pour son âge, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Alors, d'une voix très basse, je lui dis :

\- Si je te dis quelque chose, tu promets de ne pas en parler à Ron, ni à Harry ?

Elle hoche la tête silencieusement. J'hésite un moment avant de me lancer : je ne sais pas par où commencer. Puis, je me lance :

\- Depuis le début de l'année, je flirte avec quelqu'un…

Un sourire étrange naît sur ses lèvres et elle murmure :

\- Je sais.

\- Comment ça, tu sais ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pansy Parkinson.

J'ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et je reste bouche-bée. Sa réponse agit comme un électrochoc et je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Elle reprend avant que j'ai le temps de lui demander des explications :

\- Je vous ai vues… Il y a deux semaines, vous embrasser dans un couloir.

Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de nom pour définir la teinte de rouge que viennent de prendre mes joues. Un rouge très, très, très rouge.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai parlé à personne.

\- Mais, et, personne d'autre n'a vu ?

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Je suis toujours aussi choquée pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air de l'être, elle.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ? demandé-je finalement, une fois l'usage de mon cerveau retrouvé.

\- Que ce soit une fille, une Serpentard ou juste, Pansy Parkinson ?

Son air taquin me détend un peu et je remarque alors que tous mes muscles s'étaient crispés.

\- Les trois.

\- Non, répond-elle alors. Tu fais ce que tu veux Hermione, puis tu es assez intelligente pour savoir si ça en vaut la peine ou pas.

\- Justement, je ne sais pas.

Cette fois-ci, elle perd de son air sûre d'elle et hausse un sourcil. Je vérifie une dernière fois que personne ne nous écoute et je lui raconte toute l'histoire, de la rencontre dans le Poudlard Express à notre tête à tête de la veille en passant par Daphnée. Lorsque j'ai fini mon récit, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

\- Une fois, j'étais avec mon père au terrier, commence-t-elle à me raconter. Il avait trouvé une télévision moldue à son travail et l'avait ramenée. Une fois qu'il a enfin réussi à la faire fonctionner, on est tombé sur un documentaire sur des personnes qui adorent les serpents. On les a entendu dire plusieurs fois que c'était un animal fascinant, parce qu'aussi dangereux que beau. On peut les toucher, les caresser, les mettre autour de notre cou, et on a l'impression d'être fort, mais en même temps, ils pourraient nous mordre à n'importe quel instant et nous tuer. C'est ce pouvoir qui les rend subjuguant. Ta Pansy, ce n'est pas une serpentard pour rien.

En entendant Ginny appeler Pansy, « ma » Pansy, un sentiment agréable se répand dans mon bas ventre. En effet, Pansy est attirante car elle est dangereuse et je le sais. Je ne devrais pas jouer à ce jeu, je devrais être plus raisonnable que ça.

\- Mais, reprend la jolie rousse, je pense que ce serpent-là ne te mordra pas.

Je hausse un sourcil et elle me sourit.

\- Et quoi que tu décides, tu pourras toujours compter sur mon soutien.

\- Je crois que je n'ai rien décidé du tout, je lui réponds alors en regardant dans le vide. Je n'ai pas le choix, si je la repousse, je m'en voudrais pendant des semaines. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a jeté un sort et que je ne peux pas m'en défaire. Je ne peux pas oublier Pansy Parkinson.

\- Alors c'est simple, dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête. Tu sais où tu dois aller cette nuit.

Je lui réponds d'un sourire car il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Ginny prend son parchemin après avoir écrit quelques notes suivant mes conseils et va le déposer dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est de retour.

\- On y va ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête et la suit jusqu'à la grande salle. Pour une fois, le petit-déjeuner semble être boudé par la plupart des élèves tant les tables sont encore pleines d'assiettes remplies. Je tends la main et prends une viennoiserie française dont je ne connais pas le nom avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents. Le goût sucré et chocolaté est un délice.

\- Hermione ! Ginny !

Je lève la tête à la recherche de la voix qui nous appelle jusqu'à tomber sur Ron qui nous fait signe à l'entrée de la grande salle. J'attrape un verre propre, verse du jus de citrouille à l'intérieur et le bois avant de sortir. La coupe de feu a été installée dans le Grand Hall. Nous nous approchons de Ron et Harry.

\- Est-ce que beaucoup d'élèves se sont déjà proposés ? demande Ginny.

\- On a vu passé tous les élèves de Durmstrang ! répond Ron. Et bien sûr, Krum. C'est lui qui sera choisi, c'est sûr.

\- Vous avez manqué Fred et George, annonce Harry, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils ont essayé de mettre leur nom à l'aide d'une potion de vieillissement et, en plus de n'avoir pas réussi, ils doivent maintenant s'occuper de couper leurs cheveux et leurs longues barbes blanches !

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire amusé.

\- Une potion de vieillissement ! Comme si Dumbledore n'y avait pas pensé !

\- Allez Angelina ! Vas-y !

Je me retourne et vois Angelina avancer vers la coupe, passer la limite d'âge et déposer un petit papier dans les flammes bleues. Elle semble à la fois gênée et fière.

Elle m'adresse un petit signe pour me dire bonjour et je lui réponds en rougissant. En fait, ce n'est pas elle que je regardais, mais une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds très pâles juste derrière elle. Tous les regards se braquent sur elle et on en oublierait presque le reste de sa délégation habillée de bleu.

Elle s'approche et dépose à son tour son nom dans la coupe. Si le reste des français en fait autant, c'est elle qui reçoit le plus de félicitations et d'encouragements – et ce, même par les élèves de Poudlard ! Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération avant de remarquer l'attitude de Ron, totalement envouté. Je lui donne un coup de coude et il me regarde, l'air perplexe.

La fille elle, pose ses yeux sur moi et m'offre un sourire étrange. Comme si elle savait qui j'étais, comme si elle savait pour Pansy et moi. Ses yeux semblent dire « je connais ton secret ». Puis, elle se détourne, sa chevelure s'envolant derrière elle, et elle sort du hall.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ce n'est pas possible, je dois être stupide.

Je suis dans le noir complet et j'entends quelques portraits s'attarder dans la nuit. À quelques mètres de moi, plusieurs sorciers discutent de l'événement du soir : le nom d'Harry Potter est sorti de la coupe. Ils semblent débattre pour savoir si, oui ou non, Harry a triché. J'ai envie d'intervenir pour leur clouer le bec et de leur expliquer par A + B que Harry est tout sauf ravi de devoir affronter d'autres élèves, bien plus vieux et plus expérimentés que lui, dans un tournoi qui s'est avéré plus d'une fois mortel. Mais personne ici ne semble le comprendre.

Un bruissement me fait sursauter. Je jette un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, prête à allumer ma baguette pour voir si quelqu'un arrive, avant de me raviser. Je ne dois pas prendre le risque de me faire surprendre. Plus les secondes passent et plus j'ai le sentiment que je suis en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Allons, Hermione, reprends-toi.

Je l'imagine déjà avec son sourire narquois en train de se moquer de moi. « Eh bien alors, Her-mignonne, je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient censés être courageux ? » C'est vrai que je ne fais pas honneur à ma maison à frémir à chaque bruit avec mon cœur qui bat à deux cents à l'heure. Mais il y a toujours ce vieux sentiment d'angoisse à l'idée d'être téméraire face au règlement de l'école. Je me demande si cette virée nocturne vaut les risques que je prends.

Soudain, une main se plaque sur ma bouche. Mon cœur fait un bond et l'adrénaline m'électrise. Je me mets à hurler, terrifiée, mais la main étouffe ma voix.

— Tais-toi, Her-mignonne, murmure une voix suave à mon oreille. Tu vas nous faire repérer.

Sa main s'empare doucement de la mienne et elle m'entraîne derrière elle. Nous pénétrons dans une pièce assez sombre dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Elle n'est pas très grande, à peine plus large que la salle commune des Gryffondors. Un feu de cheminée crépite devant des cousins répandus sur le sol. Il y en a d'ailleurs partout, ainsi qu'un canapé ocre au milieu qui semble particulièrement confortable et moelleux.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ? je demande dans un murmure.

Pansy a refermé la porte derrière nous et elle m'observe.

\- Plus besoin de chuchoter, personne ne peut nous trouver ici.

Un long frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je suis enfermée avec un serpent. L'ombre des flammes danse sur son visage et semble faire briller ses yeux. Elle me regarde avec une telle intensité que j'arrive à peine à soutenir son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, finit-elle par répondre. C'est Blaise qui l'a découverte un jour, alors qu'il cherchait un endroit pour coucher avec une fille de sixième année.

Coucher ? Est-ce que c'est ce que Pansy attend ? Je frémis immédiatement, je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

Pourtant elle ne fait aucun geste, elle ne me saute pas dessus, au contraire, elle me contourne pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle croise ses jambes en tailleur et me fait signe de la rejoindre. En avançant, je remarque une table basse qui était jusqu'alors cachée, sur laquelle se trouve une bouilloire. Pansy sort sa baguette, récite une formule magique et la bouilloire se met à siffler.

\- Un peu de thé ? demande-t-elle en versant l'eau chaude dans deux jolies tasses en porcelaine.

Puis, voyant que je n'ai toujours pas bougé, elle reprend :

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas t'asseoir ?

En quelques pas pressés, je la rejoins. Sans même le faire sciemment, je m'assieds le plus loin possible d'elle. Pansy me scrute avec ses yeux bleus et penche la tête sur le côté un moment avant de sourire :

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes juste là pour discuter.

Gênée qu'elle ait compris mon malaise, je sens le rouge monter à mes joues.

\- Très bien, reprends-je très vite tandis qu'elle me tend une tasse. Tu veux discuter de quoi ?

Elle me dévisage en silence. Encore une fois, ses yeux glissent jusqu'à mes lèvres et je comprends qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie de discuter. Je relève mes jambes sur le canapé, plaçant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, mal à l'aise.

\- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? demande-t-elle alors.

\- Le bleu, réponds-je, surprise.

Tout désir semble avoir quitté ses yeux, elle ne me dévisage plus comme un instant auparavant, au contraire, son regard est tout en tendresse et en douceur. Ses lèvres ne s'étirent plus en un sourire taquin ou arrogant mais plutôt en un sourire sincère et agréable.

\- Quoi comme bleu ? Il en existe des dizaines, le bleu turquoise, le bleu nuit, le bleu roi…

\- Comme tes yeux, la coupé-je. Ce bleu-là.

Le sourire de Pansy se fige comme si ma réponse l'étonnait, pourtant elle ne fait pas de commentaire.

\- Et toi ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Je dirais une couleur entre le rose et le violet, ça s'appelle « lilas » il me semble.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle, vexée.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais pensé de toi !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi la couleur de Serpentard… tu imagines Draco en lilas ?

Cette fois, je ris de plus belle et, pour la première fois, Pansy rit aussi. D'un rire sincère et léger. Imaginer Draco dans un uniforme de cette couleur détend immédiatement l'atmosphère et mes muscles se relâchent.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle ensuite.

\- Comment ça ?

Sans répondre, elle sort un petit paquet de sa poche. C'est du papier de soie rouge entouré d'un ruban.

\- C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, dit-elle. Un baiser, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Terriblement touchée, presque gênée, j'ouvre le paquet et découvre un bracelet.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, dit-elle, mais j'espérais que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- Tu peux m'aider à le mettre, s'il te plait ?

Je tends mon poignet et elle prend le bracelet pour l'attacher. Lorsque ses doigts effleurent ma peau, une décharge m'électrise. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a senti aussi mais elle se rassied comme avant et boit une gorgée de thé. J'observe le bijou : on dirait de minuscules fils d'argent tressés.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'adore, vraiment.

\- Tant mieux, répond-t-elle avec un sourire heureux.

\- Et toi, demandé-je alors, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

\- Le 5 septembre.

\- Oh, ça veut dire qu'il faut que je te trouve aussi un cadeau !

Elle hausse les épaules

\- Pas besoin.

Nous continuons de discuter. J'apprends que Pansy a un cheval. Lorsqu'elle me dit que son nom est « Pretty Silver moon of the mount of Cleveland », je ne peux m'empêcher de rire : je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus modeste. Elle aime les films de moldus, les vieux films en noir et blanc. Elle écoute de la musique classique du XIXème siècle. Elle aime la pluie, plus que le soleil. Elle préfère le salé au sucré. Elle s'est déjà battue avec ses cousins, avec ses poings pour montrer qu'elle était aussi forte qu'eux. Elle m'avoue même qu'elle aimerait être professeur à Poudlard plus tard, sauf que ses parents préfèreraient encore la faire disparaître.

J'apprends des dizaines de choses et j'ai l'impression d'enfin connaître Pansy. La vraie Pansy, pas la fille hautaine, froide et superficielle que je croyais. Celle qu'elle est avec les autres mais pas avec moi.

Au bout d'un moment, ses mains saisissent l'une des miennes et ses doigts tracent des lignes dans ma paume. Chaque caresse me donne des frissons, à la limite du désagréable mais pourtant tellement plaisants. J'observe nos mains qui se touchent si chastement. À mon poignet brille le cadeau de Pansy et je me promets de ne jamais le retirer. Peu importe si Harry ou Ron me demande d'où il vient.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? Juste t'embrasser, rien de plus.

La voix de Pansy me sort de mes pensées et je relève les yeux vers son visage. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle est si adorable et prévenante que j'ai l'impression de rêver. D'ailleurs, je rêve peut-être : peut-être que je me suis finalement couchée, peut-être que je me suis endormie, peut-être que je ne suis jamais venue. Pourtant, ses mains contre la mienne semblent bien réelles.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je me contente d'approcher doucement mes lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Elles me cherchent, me caressent, me dévorent. Sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne et ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans le couloir de nouveau, c'est tout aussi intense et passionnant. Elle me renverse sur le canapé et s'allonge sur moi. Un minuscule instant, mon cerveau m'envoie un signal d'alerte mais je la laisse faire : j'ai confiance en Pansy à présent, je sais qu'elle ne tentera rien de plus.

Ses mains douces et chaudes s'infiltrent lentement son mon tee-shirt, s'agrippent à mes hanches, remontant jusqu'à ma taille, tandis que ses baisers se font de puis en plus profonds. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, je la force à presser son corps contre le mien. J'ai envie de ressentir sa chaleur, sa douceur. J'ai besoin de la sentir à moi, totalement et juste à moi.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes, se promènent sur mon cou avant de revenir. J'ouvre les yeux, je veux la voir, je veux savoir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent. Est-ce qu'elle aime ça autant que moi ?

Ses pupilles ne semblent n'être que deux billes noires qui me fixent, brûlant tout ce qu'elles regardent. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. Je ne pensais même pas que ça pouvait être possible. J'attrape son visage avec mes mains et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser mais je sens ses lèvres sourire contre les miennes. Puis elle s'écarte doucement.

\- Stop, murmure-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La chemise de son uniforme est toute froissée, j'ai dû la serrer et la presser sans même m'en rendre compte. Ses mains quittent ma peau et j'ai soudain froid.

\- Pourquoi ? demandé-je à regret.

\- Parce que j'ai des limites Hermione, dit-elle en se rasseyant. Et là, je m'en approche dangereusement.

Dans ses yeux brillent encore une lueur de désir mais elle se penche vers la bouilloire.

\- Tu veux encore du thé ? Tu n'as pas fini de me raconter la fois où tu as tenu tête à ta maîtresse d'école parce que tu étais sûre que ce qu'elle disait était faux.

Bientôt, nous nous retrouvons allongées sur les coussins, à même le sol, juste devant le feu de cheminé. Les flammes ne semblent pas vouloir s'éteindre et leur chaleur me réchauffe agréablement. Pansy est allongée à côté de moi, sa tête soutenue par son bras replié. Elle m'observe et joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de bailler, terrassée par l'envie de dormir.

\- Tu veux aller te coucher ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

\- Non, dis-je en fermant les yeux, l'invitant à continuer.

Ses doigts quittent mes cheveux et caressent mon visage. Je voudrais que cet instant dure éternellement, que le temps s'arrête, que l'on reste ainsi pour toujours.

\- Il est déjà quatre heures du matin, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

\- On pourrait dormir ici, dis-je.

Elle sourit.

\- Tu as raison, on pourrait. Personne ne peut nous retrouver…

Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle et me glisse entre ses bras, appuyant ma joue contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu veux dormir petit Lilas ?

Le surnom m'étonne d'abord mais, fatiguée, je laisse simplement un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Je sens qu'elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et je sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

EDIT du 9 mars

Bon, ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié cette histoire !

je vous tiens un peu au courant pour ne pas vous perdre :p Actuellement je suis en train (je vais? ce week end, quoi) d'emménager avec mon copain dans mon premier appart (houhouhou l'excitation de la nouvelle vie !) Alors bon, entre les magasins de meubles (sérieusement, je rêve que je marche dans les dédales d'Ikéa une nuit sur deux :'( ), les cartons, le stress, les papiers, les trucs de grands à régler (- pire responsabilité de la vie d'adulte) etc, ça me bouffe mon inspiration et je suis une larve molle.

Mais ça devrait s'arranger d'ici deux/trois semaines, le temps que tout se mette en place ! (et surtout ma ligne internet hahaha)

Alors je vous dis à bientôt ;)

* * *

 **Edit du 13 avril**

Je ne vous oublie pas. Le changement de vie est assez gros. Trop de choses à faire, à ranger, etc. (je me rends compte de comme j'étais bien chez ma môman :'( )

Bref, je me suis motivée et j'ai écrit 7 pages aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'il ne se passe pas assez de choses, ou du moins, j'aimerais encore écrire d'autres petits trucs avant de le mettre en ligne. Du coup, il va falloir patienter un petit peu (je suis en vacances vendredi soir, donc je devrais être libre pour écrie ! ;) )


	14. 13 - désillusion

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais que ça fait très très longtemps. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je viens de quitter ma vie douillette et d'emménager dans mon chez moi. Ca m'a carrément bouffé mon inspiration pendant un moment (et je fonctionne à l'inspiration, je suis incapable de me "forcer" à écrire, de m'asseoir et de me dire "j'écris une heure tous les jours !" ou alors ça a un rendu catastrophique x) )

Bref, pour me faire pardonner, voici un gros chapitre, le plus long que j'ai écrit pour le moment ! Bon cela dit, outre la taille qui devrait vous ravir, je ne peux pas garantir le contenu... On en reparle plus bas ! xD

En tout cas, un mille merci à tous pour votre lecture, pour vos reviews (incroyablement nombreuses sur le dernier chapitre) et pour votre engouement, ça me booste à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise, je suis tellement fière de mettre en lumière un couple lesbiens si peu sollicités sur tous les supports (genre dans The Walking dead ( SPOILER ), apparemment, tu peux pas survivre si t'es lesbienne, déjà x) ). En espérant que vous continuerez à apprécier cette histoire malgré les embûches et les obstacles (y aura pas d'histoires en même temps sinon !)

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII - Désillusion**

\- Hermione, réveille-toi…

J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Pansy au-dessus de moi.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant si on veut rester discrètes.

Je m'étire rapidement, revenant soudain à la réalité. Il serait sans doute désagréable d'être surprise dans les couloirs avant l'aube. Je me relève et lisse ma jupe avec mes mains. Pansy m'observe et je m'approche d'elle lentement.

\- Tu as bien dormi Granger ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Assez bien, oui, je lui réponds en rougissant.

J'approche mes mains de sa cravate défaite et je la noue soigneusement autour de son cou. Le vert émeraude de ses rayures m'attire irrésistiblement, c'est comme toucher le feu du bout des doigts ou effleurer le danger. Il faut croire que les aventures des dernières années m'ont rendue téméraire. Une main douce attrape la mienne tandis que je m'attarde sur le tissu soyeux. Je lève la tête vers Pansy dont les yeux bleus sont toujours aussi percutants et attirants.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, murmure-t-elle tandis que ses yeux glissent jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Je franchis l'espace qui nous sépare et l'embrasse doucement avant de m'écarter.

\- Allons-y.

Je rejoins le dortoir des filles sans encombre. Le château est encore plongé dans l'obscurité. Lorsque j'entre dans la salle commune, je tends l'oreille, à la recherche du moindre bruit. Et si quelqu'un me trouvait ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais inventer ? « j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes ». J'ai l'impression que la phrase « je viens de passer la nuit dans les bras de Pansy Parkinson » est écrite au marqueur rouge sur mon front.

Pourtant, le silence de la nuit est imperturbable. Je rejoins le dortoir des filles de quatrième année en quelques minutes. Je me glisse dans mon lit et un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je me repasse en boucle la soirée que je viens de vivre et un nuage agréable se répand dans mon ventre. J'essaie de me souvenir du parfum de Pansy, de graver ses yeux dans le noir de mes paupières fermées et de sentir à nouveau ses doigts sur mon corps.

Le lendemain, je me réveille seule dans le dortoir. J'ouvre ma commode pour en sortir un uniforme propre : le mien est tout froissé. Je passe rapidement dans la salle de bain avant d'aller dans la salle commune.

Dans le canapé, Ron est affalé avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigan. Il discute trop fort, comme s'il voulait se faire remarquer. Je m'approche d'eux et, en me voyant, Ron s'arrête de parler.

\- Où est Harry ? demandé-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, répond-il avec une véhémence qui me surprend. H arry par-ci, Harry par-là, il me semble qu'Harry est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même.

Je suis tellement surprise par sa réponse que je reste coi un instant avant de m'éloigner sans rien rajouter. Ron est en colère contre Harry à cause du Tournoi des trois sorciers, c'est évident. Pourtant, il connait assez Harry pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça sans nous en parler ! Je fronce les sourcils : j'ai envie de secouer Ron mais ça ne servirait à rien, il est bien trop borné pour ça. Alors je tourne les talons sans dire un mot de plus.

Je me rends à la grande salle et rejoins Harry. Ce dernier est seul, assis à la table des Griffondors. Il tourne sa petite cuillère dans son bol de lait. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et c'est à peine s'il me remarque.

\- Harry ? l'interpelé-je.

Il lève ses yeux fatigués vers moi.

\- Salut, Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Evidemment, je sais déjà ce qu'il va me répondre, mais mon ami semble avoir besoin de soutien, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

\- Il se passe que tout me tombe dessus alors que je n'ai rien demandé !

Je pince mes lèvres.

\- Tu me crois, toi, au moins ? demande-t-il. Je t'assure que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, je n'ai jamais déposé mon nom dans la coupe de feu !

\- Menteur, lance un serpentard de sixième année en passant à côté de nous. T'es un imposteur, Potter !

\- Potter, le loseur ! renchérit un autre élève.

Harry se lève brutalement, tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défend-il.

\- Laisse tomber, lancé-je en fusillant du regard les deux élèves de Serpentards.

J'agrippe Harry par le bras et l'entraîne avec moi, attrapant au passage un morceau de brioche pour mon petit déjeuner. Je prends le chemin de la salle commune, mais il s'arrête net.

\- Je ne vais pas là-bas.

\- Harry, tu dois avoir une discussion avec Ron avant que ça n'aille vraiment mal.

Il secoue la tête et baisse les épaules.

\- Il ne me croit pas. C'est mon meilleur ami et il ne me fait même pas confiance.

Harry semble plus dépité qu'en colère alors j'abandonne et le suis jusqu'à un couloir du troisième étage où nous devrions être tranquilles.

Nous passons le samedi à éviter les autres élèves de l'école. Du coin de l'œil, je ne cesse de chercher Pansy, mais elle demeure invisible toute la journée. Le soir venu, je déjeune avec Harry, tandis que Ron nous ignore totalement. J'entraperçois une chevelure brune qui disparaît lorsque nous sortons de la grande salle et je me demande, l'espace d'un instant, si je n'ai pas rêvé.

Une fois la nuit tombée, alors que Lavande et Parvati sont cachées derrière les rideaux fermés de leurs lits, je jette un sort de « nu-pieds » à mes jambes pour qu'elles ne fassent aucun bruit. Je me glisse hors du dortoir en ouvrant la porte tout doucement pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Je tends l'oreille avant d'entrer dans la salle commune : pas un bruit, je peux sortir discrètement. J'emprunte les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage, essayant de retrouver le couloir de la veille.

Je n'ai même pas pensé à demander à Pansy si nous nous retrouvions ici cette nuit aussi. Au bout d'un moment, il me semble reconnaître un tableau qui représente une partie de chasse, pourtant, je ne retrouve pas la porte qui mène au petit salon.

Après avoir fait le tour de l'étage plusieurs fois, je décide de m'asseoir en face du tableau et d'attendre. J'éteins ma baguette pour ne pas me faire repérer et ferme les paupières. J'espère que Pansy arrivera bientôt.

* * *

\- Miss Granger ! siffle une voix qui me tire du sommeil.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et mon cœur manque un battement. Devant moi, la silhouette du professeur McGonagall semble s'étendre jusqu'au plafond.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Elle pose sa question avec un ton plein de reproches qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais utilisé sur moi. Les larmes piquent mes yeux et j'essaie de bégayer une excuse mais rien ne me vient.

\- Levez-vous et suivez-moi.

Je me relève tant bien que mal, malgré mes membres endoloris. Je suis le professeur jusqu'à son bureau. Elle pousse brutalement quelques papiers qui se trouvent sur son bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous, lance-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi ferme. Et vous feriez mieux d'avoir une très bonne explication.

Je lui obéis et me mets à bégayer :

\- Je… Je suis… Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. À aucun moment je ne peux avouer que j'attendais Pansy pour passer la nuit avec elle. Une pointe de déception amère me ronge l'estomac : si j'ai été attrapée, c'est parce qu'elle n'est jamais venue.

\- Miss Granger, c'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande : Que faisiez-vous dans e couloir du septième étage à cette heure de la nuit ?

Cette fois encore, je reste muette. Aucun mensonge ne me vient, aucun qui soit plausible en tout cas. Le professeur McGonagall perd patience :

\- Très bien, Miss Granger, vous aurez une semaine de retenue en commençant dès demain soir. Vous vous adresserez au professeur Maxime de l'académie de Beaux-bâtons, il me semble qu'elle a besoin d'aide dans l'entretien du bateau. Et j'enlève cinquante points à Griffondor.

Si la semaine de retenue ne me plaît guère – je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer mes devoirs correctement –, les points retirés à ma maison sont un coup de massue. Si les autres élèves de Griffondor l'apprennent, Harry ne va pas être le seul pestiféré du moment. J'acquiesce en retenant mes larmes.

\- Dépêchez-vous de retourner à votre dortoir, Miss Granger.

Je ne me fais pas prier.

Lorsque je ferme les yeux dans mon lit, je suis en colère. Contre le professeur McGonagall, contre moi, contre Pansy. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ? Même si nous n'en avions pas parlé, n'avait-elle pas envie de repasser du temps avec moi ? J'observe le bracelet en argent qui brille sous les rayons de lune. La colère laisse place à la tristesse, et je m'endors les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain, j'abandonne Harry à contre cœur pour prendre de l'avance dans les devoirs, puisque ma retenue risque d'occuper toutes mes soirées. Je me rends à la bibliothèque avec une tonne de parchemins. Dans chaque couloir, dans chaque pièce, j'espère apercevoir le visage de Pansy, pourtant, elle reste aussi insaisissable que la veille.

Lorsque je la croise à l'heure du déjeuner, elle ne m'offre même pas un regard. Elle rigole avec Blaise Zabini, suivie de Draco et de Daphnée. Je rejoins Harry qui semble tout aussi déprimé que moi. Tant mieux, il ne remarque pas que je suis préoccupée.

\- Vous avez vu ? s'exclame une voix qui nous tire de nos pensées.

\- On a perdu cinquante points pendant la nuit !

Fred et Georges nous scrutent du regard.

\- Vous avez encore fait des vôtres ?

\- Non, répond Harry, à bout de nerf. Non, je n'ai rien fait, foutez-moi la paix.

Il se lève et sort de la grande salle. Les jumeaux le suivent du regard, ébahis.

\- On disait ça pour rire, lance Georges.

\- Dans l'état actuel des choses, je lui réponds avec lassitude, je ne pense pas qu'il ait très envie de rire.

Je finis mon yaourt avant de retrouver Harry, assis dans un couloir.

\- Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, lui dis-je.

Un sourire en coin apparaît sur ses lèvres, teinté de tristesse.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait bête, d'autant plus que je risque de réellement me faire abattre dans ce tournoi !

Je le pousse d'un geste tendre.

\- Arrête tes bêtises. Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais quoi que ce soit t'arriver.

Il s'apprête à me répondre quand ses yeux s'attardent sur quelque chose. Je me retourne et vois Drago Malefoy en train d'accrocher une banderole dans le couloir « Potter, l'imposteur ». Il observe son œuvre accomplie dont il semble si fier et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me lance sur lui.

\- Malefoy ! je rugis.

Il se tourne vers moi et j'aperçois alors sa clique : Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que leurs têtes de crétins pas finis Daphnée Greengrass et son sourire ultra-bright Blaise Zabini et son 1m80, Théodore Nott et son attitude nonchalante. Puis Pansy. Pansy qui me regarde comme si elle me lançait un avertissement. Mais je suis trop en colère, trop triste pour y prêter attention.

\- Tu te crois malin, hein ? lancé-je avec rage. T'es qu'un sale petit fils de riche envieux.

\- Oh, oh, oh, s'exclame Malefoy, la sang de bourbe s'énerve !

Je commence à être tellement habituée à ce surnom que cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid.

\- Tu fais le malin parce que t'as tous tes copains, Malefoy, mais c'était pas ça quand je t'ai mis mon poing dans la figure, l'année dernière, hein ? Tu t'en souviens ?

L'air insolent de Malefoy se transforme en une haine qui attise la mienne. J'ai besoin d'un bouc-émissaire, là, maintenant. Mais Malefoy n'est pas seul et je comprends rapidement que c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? demande Daphnée avec un ton faussement maternel. T'as l'air très en colère, dis donc. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? tu as des petits soucis dans ta vie ?

Crabbe et Goyle éclatent de rire.

\- Ah mais oui ! reprend la blonde. Ça doit être parce que t'es pas normale… c'est ça Granger ? C'est ça le problème ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? demandé-je, soudain moins sûre de moi.

\- Bah, voyons, Hermione. Allez, dis-le, que tout le monde le sache.

J'ai envie d'arracher chacun de ses jolis cheveux blonds. Elle reprend :

\- Bah oui, les copains, c'est une sale petite goudou, vous comprenez… Une goudou au sang impur…

\- Ça ne devrait même pas exister, renchérit Malefoy.

\- C'est une erreur de la nature, ajoute Théodore.

J'entends mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. Comme un guerrier, j'essaie de lancer une dernière flèche avant de tomber à genoux.

\- C'est bien beau de dire ça, quand on est soi-même lesbienne.

Daphnée éclate d'un rire qui sonne horriblement faux à mes oreilles.

\- Ah bon ? lance-t-elle en regardant Malefoy. J'avais l'air Goudou à tes yeux hier ?

\- T'es vraiment qu'une sale vermine, réplique le blond.

\- Ferme-là, Malefoy.

Ce n'est pas la voix que j'aurais voulu entendre. Je n'ose même pas la regarder, je l'imagine m'observer en silence. Je me sens humiliée.

\- 1 contre 7, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un combat loyal.

Harry m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne avec lui, ignorant les insultes dont il est victime à son tour.

\- Pourquoi t'es allée te frotter à ces débiles ? demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules. Peut-être pour défendre son honneur, peut-être pour provoquer Pansy, peut-être parce que j'avais besoin de laisser éclater ma frustration, peut-être parce que je suis stupide.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à la salle commune, vide à cette heure-ci, et je m'assieds dans l'un des fauteuils molletonnés, juste en face de la cheminée. J'observe Harry qui, lui-même, regarde les flammes qui lèchent une grosse buche.

\- Harry ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

* * *

Lorsque j'ai fini mon récit, mon ami reste bouche-bée.

\- Toi et Pansy Parkinson ? demande-t-il pour la énième fois. J'arrive pas à y croire.

\- En vue de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je t'avoue que moi non-plus.

\- Comment ta petite amie peut-elle laisser d'autres personnes te parler ainsi ? Comment est-ce qu'elle peut ne serait-ce que traîner avec des personnes qui se permettent de te parler ainsi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Et c'est vrai, je ne le sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas ma petite amie finalement ? Peut-être parce que j'ai rêvé la nuit passée devant la cheminée, peut-être se moquait-elle de moi. Mon crâne va exploser. À chaque fois que je fais un pas vers Pansy, j'ai l'impression qu'un fossé s'ouvre entre nous deux.

\- Je ne peux plus, dis-je à voix haute. Je ne peux plus essayer. Ça ne fonctionne pas.

Harry glisse une main dans mon dos et m'attire contre lui.

\- Ça va aller, Hermione, je suis là, tu sais.

Je garde les yeux ouverts pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes mais je ne vois plus rien, si ce n'est de l'eau salée. Finalement, elles roulent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à mes joues. Laissons cette nuit-là être un beau souvenir, comme un rêve, et n'en parlons jamais plus.

* * *

À dix-neuf heures, après avoir sauté le dîner et les yeux encore légèrement rougis, je sors de l'école pour rejoindre l'orée de la forêt où se trouve l'immense carrosse de Beaux-Bâtons. Il y a peu d'élève dehors, la nuit est déjà tombée. Une odeur marine s'élève doucement. Une immense silhouette m'attend, une torche dans la main.

\- Bonsoir, professeur Maxime.

\- Bonsoir Miss Granger. Veuillez me suivre à l'intérieur.

Je lui emboite le pas. L'intérieur du carrosse est particulièrement luxueux, il n'a rien à voir avec les murs en pierre de Poudlard. Tout est de draperies, de dorures et de couleurs chaudes. Le sol même semble recouvert d'une épaisse moquette d'un rouge vif. Sans un mot de plus, le professeur m'entraîne dans un dédale de couloirs qui me semblent infinis. Enfin, nous arrivons devant une salle.

\- D'après le professeur McGonagall, vous êtes une élève brillante. Je vous demanderai donc d'aider Miss Delacour à avancer son travail scolaire afin d'être à son maximum durant les entraînements pour le tournoi. Je sais que vous êtes l'amie de… Potter (sa voix monte étrangement dans les aigus lorsqu'elle prononce le prénom de mon ami) mais j'imagine que vous saurez passer outre et donner le meilleur de vous. Vous avez une semaine pour parfaire ses connaissances.

\- Mais, réponds-je, surprise. Mais, je suis seulement en quatrième année et Fleur Delacour est en septième année, je ne peux rien lui apprendre !

\- Allons, reprend-elle, j'imagine que vous saurez donc prendre sur votre temps libre pour étudier le programme de septième année. Voyez le bon côté des choses, cela ne peut que vous être bénéfique ! Je vous rassure, Miss Granger, il s'agira principalement d'aider Mademoiselle Delacour en botanique, potions et histoire de la magie française. Ça devrait être dans vos cordes. Allons, allons, installez-vous, Mademoiselle Delacour devrait bientôt avoir fini son dîner.

Totalement déboussolée, je rentre dans une salle de classe vide et spacieuse. Les tables en bois de pin semblent avoir été entièrement gravées à la main, d'un geste très légèrement maladroit qui ne présage pas l'usage de la magie.

\- Salut, Hermione.

Je me retourne brusquement, étonnée d'entendre une voix inconnue m'appeler par mon prénom. Fleur Delacour se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle porte une jolie robe blanche à manche longue sur laquelle se déroulent les longues boucles de sa chevelure blonde. Elle entre dans la pièce d'un geste gracile et s'approche de moi. Son parfum de lavande semble remplir entièrement la salle de classe.

\- Avec quoi commençons-nous ?

\- Avec rien du tout, réponds-je du tac-au-tac. Je ne connais absolument pas le programme de septième année.

Elle éclate de rire et laisse apparaître un sourire aux dents parfaites.

\- Madame Maxime ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un accent français prononcé. J'imagine que Poudlard est très différent de Beaux-Bâtons. Chez nous, il y a beaucoup de tutorats, de cours avancées et même des cours croisés sur certaines manières. Ce n'est pas grave, je peux étudier toute seule mais je crois que tu es obligée de rester avec moi.

Un sourire étrange habille ses lèvres lorsqu'elle prononce sa dernière phrase. Sans un mot de plus, elle me dépasse, attrape une pile de livres et s'assied sur une chaise.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais, dit-elle sans même lever les yeux vers moi.

Je me sens soudain bête, à rester debout sans rien faire. Je vais donc vers le fond, observer les livres d'une armoire. Si la quasi-totalité est en français, j'en aperçois quelques-uns en anglais. Je les prends et les feuillette pour voir s'ils sont intéressants.

\- Tu peux peut-être m'aider, finalement, dit doucement Fleur Delacour.

Je sursaute en réalisant qu'elle se trouve juste derrière moi. Je ne l'ai même pas entendue se lever et s'approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demandé-je en rougissant légèrement.

Elle sourit à nouveau.

\- Les épreuves vont se dérouler sur le domaine de ton école. Madame Maxime ne s'y connait pas s'y bien que ça. Tu pourrais peut-être me faire visiter et me donner des informations importantes ? Comme « quels sont les êtres qui se trouvent dans le lac », par exemple.

J'acquiesce rapidement d'un signe de tête, pressée de remettre de la distance entre nous deux.

\- Je reviens, je vais me changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fleur Delacour est de retour, ses longues jambes fuselées moulées dans un jean. Je rougis en réalisant que je suis en train de la lorgner.

\- Allons-y.

Je suis la magnifique blonde dans les couloirs, bien incapable de retrouver le chemin de la sortie par moi-même.

Dans la nuit tombée, le lac reflète la lune. Nous nous arrêtons devant, malgré la brise fraîche apportée par l'eau.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici ? demande-t-elle.

\- Un calamar géant.

\- Vraiment ? lance-t-elle, impressionnée.

\- Oui, mais il est très gentil.

Fleur Delacour éclate d'un rire léger et cristallin.

\- Vous avez un Calamar apprivoisée. Ce n'est pas mal. Et moi qui nous croyais originaux avec nos dauphins !

\- Vous avez des dauphins ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- À beaux-Bâtons, nous avons un lac deux fois plus grand que le vôtre avec une sorte de microclimat, il y fait toujours chaud. Et il y a plein de choses dans notre lac.

\- Ce n'était pas écrit dans l'histoire de votre école… dis-je, entre déception et frustration.

\- Il y a sans doute plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur nous, dit-elle en regardant l'eau du lac.

Sa réponse est pleine de mystère et, pourtant, je n'ose pas la questionner.

\- D'autres choses, dans ce lac ?

\- Des êtres de l'eau, des tritons, des sirènes, et tout un tas de choses. Il est très profond.

\- Hermione ?

Je me retourne brusquement, je pourrais reconnaître cette voix entre milles. Pansy m'observe, à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Coucou Pansy ! lance Fleur Delacour avec un large sourire.

Mais Pansy l'ignore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Fleur ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandé-je, sur la défensive.

Elle hésite puis répond :

\- C'est mon tour de m'occuper des Scrouts à pétard. Et toi, alors ?

\- Je suis en retenue pour une semaine et je dois l'aider d'après les ordres du professeur Maxime.

J'essaie de ne pas parler avec amertume mais c'est peine perdue. J'ai presque envie de rajouter « par ta faute ».

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvée en retenue ? demande-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Parce que le professeur McGonagall m'a trouvée dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. J'étais en train de t'attendre au septième étage.

\- Oh… désolée Hermione, je…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Pansy, la coupé-je en essayant de contenir ma colère. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire croire que tu es réellement désolée.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air très désolée quand ta chère Daphnée était en train de m'humilier devant toute ta bande de copains !

Son visage se retrouve envahi par la tristesse.

\- Hermione, ce n'est pas si facile, tu sais…

\- Non, Pansy. Non, c'est trop tard. Ça ne sert à rien, on n'y arrivera jamais. Tant pis. On oublie tout.

\- Alors, ça ne valait rien, cette nuit passée ensemble ?

La tristesse laisse place à la colère sur le visage de la jolie brune.

\- Ça ne vaut rien si tu choisis l'autre camp.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas leur tourner le dos comme ça ! C'est toi qui te jettes dans la gueule du loup !

\- Oh si, tu peux. La vie est faite de choix, Pansy.

\- Non, non. Non, là, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

J'hésite un instant. Je laisse tomber le masque. Je fais un pas vers elle et je tends ma main.

\- Tu peux me choisir.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas.

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va, lentement, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Lorsque je ne la vois plus, je laisse les larmes éclater et mon cœur imploser. J'éclate dans un sanglot et m'agenouille dans l'herbe mouillée. Pourquoi ça finit toujours ainsi avec Pansy ?

En sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de moi, je me rappelle la présence de Fleur Delacour. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de m'entourer de chaleur et je me laisse faire, trop occupée à laisser la douleur s'échapper à travers mes pleurs.

* * *

 _A ce moment précis, je sais que vous êtes à peu près 99% à me détester, alors je vous demande pardon T_T_

 _Mais, si tout était rose, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire à écrire ;)_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine !_

 _PS : je pense que le prochain chapitre sera un goodie (pov d'un autre perso). Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez ?_

* * *

 ** _EDIT DU 11.06.2016_**

 **Suite en cours d'écriture, devrait arriver incessamment sous peu !**


	15. 14 - Pré-au-lard

**Bonjour !**

 **désolée du temps que j'ai mis à vous mettre ce chapitre, je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment - d'autant plus que j'ai mon projet de roman original qui m'accapare beaucoup (autant au niveau du temps que de l'inspiration).**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson : Meet me on the battlefield, de SVRCINA, qui fut mon inspiration principale !**

 **Finalement, je n'ai pas fait de POV parce que ça aurait été une pause dans le récit, et j'avais envie d'avancer. Mais il devrait y en avoir un de Pansy incessamment sous peu !**

 **Pour le personnage de Fleur Delacour, par pitié, n'imaginez pas l'actrice des films, je l'ai toujours trouvé pas du tout adapté au personnage ! Je me suis figurée le cosplay de Fae la Blanche pour m'inspirer (vous pourrez trouver des photos sur FB ou google image, ou son site web pour vous faire une idée !)**

 **A partir de maintenant, l'intrigue va commencer à dévier du livre. Alors les évènements principaux seront là : les épreuves du tournoi, les évènements importants (bal, etc.) mais ne vous attendez plus à une réplique parfaite du livre ou du film !**

 **Ce chapitre pourrait également vous surprendre mais je le trouve légitime, après réflexion. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il faut bien un peu de répit à Hermione.**

 **Je vous remercie aussi pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire suscite toujours autant d'intérêt. Surtout avec le plaisir que j'ai à l'écrire ! (c'est drôle, je suis capable d'écrire 8 pages en 3 heures quand il me faut plusieurs jours pour mes romans originaux, mais j'imagine que c'est plus facile quand on écrit librement et avec inspiration première. C'est la magie des fanfictions !)**

 **Allez, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'aimerais savoir votre contentement ou mécontentement pour la tournure que prennent les évènements. Bien sûr, rien n'est définitif, et même si j'ai plein d'idées en tête, je compte prendre en compte votre avis aussi :) - bon t'façon, vu les commentaires dans les reviews, ça ne devrait pas en surprendre certains, haha !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV : Pré-au-lard**

 _Le temps passe. À la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Les jours s'écoulent et les semaines défilent._

 _Pansy me manque. Terriblement. J'ai l'impression qu'un vide s'est installé en moi et qu'il refuse de s'en aller. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise. J'ai même pensé à m'auto-infliger un sortilège d'amnésie, mais je ne suis pas sûre que je réussisse à effacer ses souvenirs seulement._

 _Alors je souris, je fais semblant, je joue le rôle d'Hermione Granger. Je ne suis plus moi-même mais je ne laisse personne le voir. Je crois que Ginny a compris mais elle a la sagesse de ne rien dire. Moi, je préfère rester muette. Si on en parle pas, c'est comme si ça n'avait pas existé, pas vrai ?_

 _Parfois, je me réveille le matin et, dans l'inconscience brumeuse de l'éveil, j'oublie la dispute, j'oublie l'ignorance et l'indifférence. Puis tout me revient comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de douleur. Mais la mort ne vient jamais, bien sûr._

 _Attention, ne te méprends pas. Je n'ai aucunement envie de mourir, j'aime toujours autant la vie, la magie et Poudlard. Mais ce manque est insupportable. Je le comble avec tout ce que je peux : je passe tout mon temps avec mes amis quand je ne suis pas en train de m'effondrer sous le travail supplémentaire à la bibliothèque. Je pense même que j'ai pris quelques kilos._

 _À plusieurs reprises, me réveillant à l'aurore, je n'ai pu empêcher mes jambes de m'emmener jusqu'à la volière. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Pansy a été intransigeante : elle ne laissera jamais ses amis pour moi et je n'accepterai jamais son double jeu. Alors, au lieu de sa voix aussi claire que la brise qui court sur l'eau chaque soir, je n'ai entendu que le silence._

\- Hermione, tu vas être en retard.

Je relève la tête et ferme brutalement le journal que j'ai commencé à écrire depuis la rupture. Ginny lui jette un coup d'œil méfiant avant de revenir à moi.

\- Ton cours de potion commence dans cinq minutes.

Je me relève brutalement et la remercie de m'avoir prévenue puis je file ranger mon journal dans ma table de nuit, enfile les bretelles de mon sac et me précipite dans les escaliers. Ginny me regarde passer, perplexe, et disparaît. Depuis la rupture, elle agit telle une maman avec moi. Je crois qu'elle tient totalement de Mrs Weasley.

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de cours, tous les élèves sont déjà assis. Je baisse la tête et me rends d'un pas rapide à ma table. Je sors le manuel et l'ouvre à la page de la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Si l'on était dans un roman d'amour, cela serait sans doute le moment où je dirais « et je sens le regard pesant de Pansy dans mon dos » mais Pansy est assise deux rangs devant moi et elle ne se retourne pas une seule fois. Je ne mentirai pas : on ne s'habitue jamais à l'indifférence.

Ron, assis à ma gauche, m'interpelle d'un « pssss » particulièrement indiscret. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- On va à Pré-au-lard ensemble ?

\- Désolée, Ron, j'ai déjà prévu d'y aller avec Harry.

Le jeune roux hausse un sourcil.

\- Il n'est même pas censé avoir le droit d'y aller.

\- Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Ron, dis-je d'un ton maternel. Ça ne te dérangeait pas quand c'était encore ton meilleur ami.

Ron grimace, reste silencieux un instant puis rajoute :

\- Tu peux lui passer un message de ma part ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Dis-lui qu'il doit aller voir Hagrid, c'est important. C'est par rapport au tournoi des trois sorciers.

Bien que perplexe, je contiens ma curiosité.

\- D'accord, je lui dirai.

À la fin du cours de potion, Pansy sort, comme d'habitude, parmi les premiers – toujours sans m'avoir adressé un regard –. J'ignore la fêlure qui se ravive dans mon cœur et me tourne vers Harry.

\- Ron m'a dit de te dire d'aller voir Hagrid, dis-je.

\- Il n'est pas capable de me le dire lui-même ?

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne sont, Harry !

Il ne renchérit pas et me demande :

\- On va toujours ensemble à Pré-au-lard, demain ?

\- Bien sûr, dis-je avec un sourire.

Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de jongler entre Ron et lui.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, le ciel est nuageux. J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir. J'enfile un jean et un pull-over mauve puis une veste avant d'enrouler l'écharpe aux couleurs de Griffondor autour de mon cou. Je rejoins ensuite Harry dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque nous sortons de Poudlard, Harry porte sa cape d'invisibilité et personne ne peut voir que je ne suis pas seule. Nous marchons en silence quand j'entends une voix m'appeler :

\- Hermione !

Je tourne la tête vers la voix et vois Fleur courir vers moi. Depuis que j'ai passé ma semaine de retenue avec elle, nous sommes devenues assez proches. Le fait qu'elle ait été témoin de ma rupture et qu'elle m'ait consolé y a sans doute participé.

Lorsqu'elle nous a enfin rejoints, ses lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire. Si j'étais assez hermétique à sa beauté Vélane la première fois que je l'aie vue, je suis maintenant à chaque fois frappée par l'harmonie de ses traits.

\- Tu vas à Pré-au-lard toute seule ?

Je jette un coup d'œil discret à Harry qui se trouve juste derrière Fleur. Il a seulement découvert son visage et on dirait que celui-ci flotte dans les airs – ce qui est assez étrange. Il hoche négativement la tête. Je sais qu'elle est sa rivale, mais quand même, il devrait avoir assez confiance en moi pour lui faire confiance à elle. Toutefois, je ne dis rien sur sa présence et réponds :

\- Oui, Ron y est allé avec ses amis garçons et Harry ne peut pas venir, il n'a pas l'autorisation.

\- Oh, je vais venir avec toi, alors !

\- Non, réponds-je un peu trop promptement.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est étrange, quand elle est perturbée, son accent français ressort tout particulièrement.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à Harry qui me fait un signe de la main « vas-y ». Je tente de lui répondre du regard, mais il insiste. Alors, je plonge à nouveau mes yeux dans ceux de Fleur. C'est drôle, leur teinte est presque semblable à celle de Pansy, mais plus claire, presque transparente.

\- D'accord, allons-y ensemble.

Harry disparait tandis que Fleur me demande comment s'est passé ma semaine : nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous voir. Je lui explique que rien ne s'est passé. Je vois qu'elle hésite puis elle pose la fameuse question :

\- Tu as reparlé à Pansy ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je lui dise ? Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Fleur se pince les lèvres et regarde devant elle en répondant :

\- Je ne la comprends pas. Il n'y a rien de plus pur que l'amour, rien qui ne vaut davantage qu'on se batte.

\- Dans un sens, je la comprends, admets-je. Si elle quitte tout pour moi, il ne lui restera plus rien si on se sépare.

Fleur hausse les épaules.

\- On ne peut pas savoir si on n'essaie pas, dit-elle avec conviction.

Puis elle plante ses yeux dans les miens et j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort d'entre ses lèvres. Nous continuons notre chemin, dans un silence presque pesant.

Quand nous arrivons enfin à Pré-au-lard, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Fleur se frotte les mains et brise le silence :

\- Où est-ce qu'on peut se réchauffer ici ?

\- Allons au Chaudron baveur. Tu connais la bièraubeurre ?

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout la bière !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, tu verras.

Nous nous rendons jusqu'à la célèbre ancienne et au moment d'entrer à l'intérieur, je me retourne mais ne parviens pas à distinguer si Harry est encore là. Je laisse la porte ouverte un peu plus longtemps que cela ne semble nécessaire, mais aucune masse ne me frôle. J'en déduis que Harry m'a laissée seule avec Fleur.

Je m'installe à une table en face de la française et demande à la serveuse deux bièraubeurres. Fleur retire son manteau bleu et s'installe confortablement dans son siège.

\- C'est typiquement anglais ici, j'aime beaucoup.

\- On va pouvoir faire le tour du village, tu vas voir, il y a beaucoup de boutiques sympas.

Lorsque la serveuse arrive, je tends le bras pour saisir ma choppe et ma manche descend légèrement, révélant le bracelet en argent que Pansy m'a offert. Bien sûr, les yeux de Fleur s'y accrochent et, après avoir remercié la serveuse, elle me lance :

\- Pourquoi tu le portes encore ?

Je le fais rouler sous mon index.

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est un joli cadeau, je culpabiliserai de le jeter. Et je ne me vois pas le lui rendre.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et tend sa paume ouverte vers moi.

\- Donne-le-moi.

J'ai un geste de recul que j'essaie de contenir un peu trop tard.

\- Je te le rendrai quand tu me le demanderas mais, en attendant, ça ne fait que te rappeler Pansy. Et comme, je te rappelle, tu m'as dit qu'il était impossible que cela s'arrange, tu ferais mieux de tourner la page dès maintenant.

Je sais qu'elle a raison mais je m'accroche aux fils tressés comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Si je les ôte de mon poignet, cela voudrait dire que j'abandonne pour de bon. Je serre mon poignet contre mon cœur et respire profondément. Allez, Hermione, courage.

Je tends mon poignet vers elle.

\- Retire-le, s'il te plait.

Lorsque ses doigts délicats effleurent ma peau, mes poils s'hérissent. Une seconde plus tard, une sensation de vide à mon poignet vient accompagner le manque dans mon cœur. Courage.

Fleur glisse le bracelet dans sa poche et attrape la main que je n'ai pas encore retirée. Elle la serre dans la sienne.

\- Ça passera Hermione, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il faut du temps, mais ça passera.

Finalement, Fleur me redonne le sourire. Lorsqu'elle goûte à la bièraubeurre et que la mousse souligne d'une moustache ses lèvres parfaites, je ne peux retenir un léger rire. Elle fronce les sourcils, ce qui lui donne un air de vieillard en colère ce qui redouble mon hilarité. Je finis par lui tendre une serviette et lui dire de s'essuyer. Elle réalise la raison de mon rire et rougit adorablement.

Après nous être réchauffées au Chaudron Baveur, nous retournons dans le froid mordant de la fin de l'automne. Je l'entraine au magasin de farces-et-attrape où nous essayons tout un tas de produits, des bonbons à hoquet aux sucettes siffleuses. Quand je suis avec Fleur, je dois avouer que tout parait plus facile.

Nous allons ensuite chez _Honeyduke_ afin de trouver quelques douceurs qui nous feront oublier le goût abominable _des bulles-de-morve._ Alors que je suis en train de choisir une boîte de caramel à ramener à Harry pour m'excuser de lui avoir fait faux bond, Fleur apparaît juste devant moi et tient une dragée rouge juste devant ma bouche.

\- Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue ? Hors de question !

Elle rit.

\- Mais non, goûte !

Un peu méfiante, je lui obéis toutefois et prends la dragée en bouche. J'ai alors l'impression qu'une rivière de fraises sucrées dévale ma gorge.

\- Délicieux !

\- Je t'ai pris une boîte, dit-elle en me tendant le petit paquet rose bonbon.

Je reste coi et immobile. Je n'ose pas prendre ce cadeau et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- Allez, prends-le, dit-elle. Il n'y a rien de mieux que quelques douceurs pour oublier son chagrin.

Ah, ça, je le sais bien. Tu peux le demander à ma balance magique ! Trêve de plaisanterie, je prends ce joli cadeau.

\- Merci, dis-je.

Elle se contente de me sourire et de s'approcher des étagères que j'étais en train de regarder. Elle est si proche de moi que je sens la chaleur qui émane de son corps et je ressens alors quelque chose que j'avais cru perdu à jamais : des papillons au creux de mon ventre.

\- Prends celle-ci, dit-elle, inconsciente de mon trouble. C'est une marque française, ça vient de Bretagne, c'est très bon.

Je saisis la boîte qu'elle m'a indiquée et m'éloigne brusquement d'elle. Je baisse les yeux et me rends d'un pas pressée à la caisse. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ?

Je paie ce que je dois à la vendeuse et sort du magasin après avoir récupéré les caramels. Fleur m'attend à l'entrée du magasin et me gratifie d'un sourire innocent. Je tourne la tête pour qu'elle ne me voit pas rougir.

\- Où peut-on aller, maintenant ? demande-t-elle.

\- Il y a _les trois balais_ ou encore _Derviche et Bang_ si tu veux acheter un souvenir magique à quelqu'un.

Elle hausse les épaules. _« si tu veux offrir un souvenir à quelqu'un »,_ comme je suis subtile !

\- Je n'ai personne à qui offrir quoi que ce soit. Mes parents ne sont pas très souvenirs, tu sais. Ils pensent que c'est un bric-à-brac inutile. On peut peut-être se balader un peu ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et nous nous mettons à marcher dans le village. Fleur admire l'architecture des maisons et s'émerveille devant les chalets qui en bordent les frontières. Quant à moi, je reste silencieuse, acquiesçant de temps en temps avec des onomatopées diverses.

Puis elle s'arrête brutalement et croise les bras.

\- Tu penses encore à Pansy ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais m'arrête en chemin. Tiens, c'est étonnant, non. Pour une fois, je ne pensais pas à Pansy. Devant mon silence, elle reprend :

\- Hermione, elle ne le mérite pas.

\- Je ne pensais pas à elle, dis-je alors.

Elle s'approche d'un pas.

\- À quoi pensais-tu alors ?

Est-ce que c'est ça, la réponse ? C'est insensé. Fleur est l'amie d'enfance de Pansy et bien qu'elle ait pris mon parti depuis notre rupture, je ne pense pas qu'elle trahirait son amie ainsi. Est-ce que c'est ça, mon échappatoire ? La solution au manque et à la douleur ? Est-ce que les mains de Fleur sont assez habiles pour panser mon cœur ?

Elle fait un nouveau pas.

\- Je le pense vraiment, tu sais. Ce n'est pas pour te donner bonne conscience, pour faire semblant. Elle ne te mérite vraiment pas.

Ses yeux sont aussi purs qu'un ciel d'hiver. Ses lèvres sont rougis par le froid, son teint est blanc comme la neige. Elle ressemble à une reine de glace dans son manteau bleu glacé.

\- Tu es une fille exceptionnelle, Hermione. (Un demi-sourire étire ses lèvres). Tu es plus mature et intelligente que la plupart des filles de septième année, tu sais. Pansy est idiote de te tourner le dos pour des êtres aussi abjects que ces pro-sang purs.

Son regard est différent. C'est la première fois qu'elle me regarde ainsi. Ses yeux me transpercent et, à cet instant, le manque est comblé.

Je m'élance vers elle, attrape son visage entre mes mains et mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes. La douleur s'envole et, même si ce n'est qu'éphémère, je me sens revivre.

* * *

 **Edit du 22/08/2016**

 **Désolée pour l'absence. Je vous rassure, je n'abandonnerai jamais cette histoire, même si un chapitre peut être long à venir. Mais j'ai utilisé les vacances pour me pencher sur mon roman. j'essaierai de reprendre un meilleur rythme après la rentrée :)**

 **L'écriture de la suite est en cours. Le prochaine chapitre sera divisée en une suite "normale " de l'histoire + un POV Daphnée !**

 **A très bientôt (pour de vrai, hein, d'ici deux/trois jours max )**


	16. 15 - Les nouvelles vont vite

_Mon dieu, à mon avis tout le monde a oublié cette histoire depuis le temps !_

 _Alors voilà... Bon, promis, je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il y aura encore environ 5 chapitres max, parce que je ne veux pas que les choses s'épuisent et que du coup je ne me vois pas réécrire tout le tome juste en ajoutant Pansy, ça risquerait de vous ennuyer plus qu'autre chose (puis je ferai sans doute une suite mais pas immédiate, je sais pas encore, voire des OS événementiel, j'adore ce couple et j'adore la Pansy que cette histoire a créée !)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, en tout cas. Il y en a parmi vous qui m'ont dit qu'ils avaient commencé à aimer le pairing Panmione grâce à cette histoire et c'est un sacré compliment ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira même si, dans l'immédiat, vous risquez de ne pas être très content !_

 _Ce chapitre ce divise en deux, il y a la partie "suite" normale et puis un POV de Daphnée qui se situe chronologiquement vers la moitié de la partie 1._

 _Je pense qu'avec la rentrée je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme, et arrêter de vous planter pendant des mois - que je suis cruelle, méchante moi._

 _A bientôt !_

 ** _PS : Pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez écouter en boucle Like a funeral de Erik Jonasson, ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance haha_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : les nouvelles vont vite.**

Nous rentrons au château main dans la main. Quelques regards s'attardent sur nous, certains sont plutôt curieux tandis que d'autres désapprouvent clairement. Mais, étonnement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Le sourire de Fleur est tout ce qui m'importe à cet instant. Nous nous arrêtons devant la grande porte et elle glisse l'une de mes mèches folles derrière mon oreille.

\- On se voit demain ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te préparer pour la première épreuve du tournoi, elle arrive bientôt, non ?

Elle soupire.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours été préparé à ça. Mon père fait partie du conseil de Beaux-Bâtons alors il savait très bien qu'un tournoi était de nouveau préparé. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de profiter et de passer du temps avec toi. On se voit demain ?

J'acquiesce d'un simple signe de la tête et je me sens rougir lorsqu'elle dépose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

\- À demain, Hermione.

Elle me tourne le dos et rejoint un groupe de Beaux-Bâtons qui discutent en rentrant à leur carrosse géant. J'ai l'impression que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi et il me suffit de jeter un rapide coup d'œil alentours pour réaliser que c'est bien le cas. Je rentre mon menton dans mon écharpe et je rentre d'un pas pressé dans le château.

Alors que je me suis installée dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune des Griffondors pour lire un livre sur l'astronomie, sirotant tranquillement une tasse de thé, Ginny me fonce dessus.

\- J'y crois pas ! C'est vrai ?

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Fleur et toi !

Je me pince les lèvres et mes joues virent au rouge tomate.

\- Noooon, s'étonne-t-elle.

Elle s'esclaffe et s'assied dans le canapé à côté de moi.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire… Tu t'es déjà remise de Pansy ?

Je lui fais signe de se taire, je ne veux pas que les autres élèves nous entendent.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… mais il est temps de tourner la page.

Ginny hausse les épaules.

\- Oh, mais ne crois pas que je te juge, hein. Après tout Fleur est plus âgée, commence-t-elle à compter sur ses doigts. C'est une demi-vélane alors elle est quand même super belle, et j'imagine qu'elle est intelligente et courageuse puisqu'elle a été choisie par la coupe. Quoi d'autre ? Est-ce qu'elle embrasse bien ?

Je la pousse en riant.

\- Arrête, tu me gênes !

Ginny éclate de rire à son tour puis redevient tout à coup sérieuse.

\- Comment penses-tu que Pansy le prenne ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche. Elle a fait son choix après tout.

\- C'est quand même dommage.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux plus penser à Pansy. Rien qu'entendre son nom réveille en moi des papillons douloureux, un mélange de frustration et de colère. Je retire mes chaussons et serre mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

\- Hey, Hermione, lance Ginny en se rendant compte de mon malaise. Elle est stupide de ne pas t'avoir choisie. Maintenant, profite du temps que tu as avec Fleur.

J'acquiesce avec fermeté.

Le soir, lorsque je rejoins la grande salle avec Ginny pour manger le dîner, j'ai l'impression désagréable que l'on m'observe. C'est en fait peu dire, certains élèves se retournent même sur mon passage et je réalise bien vite que je suis l'objet de toutes les conversations – les nouvelles vont vite par ici. Je rejoins Harry et m'assieds en face de lui. Dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi.

Je grimace.

\- Allons, Harry, je serai toujours de ton côté.

\- Tu veux dire que si tu dois choisir, tu me supporteras plutôt que ta petite amie ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, réponds-je au tac-au-tac.

Il m'observe, sceptique, et je sens que Ginny veut dire quelque chose, mais en voyant mon regard, elle se retient.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes, finis-je par lâcher. Nous n'en avons même pas parlé.

\- En tout cas, lance finalement Harry, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est bien que tu te changes les idées.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est véritablement sincère car il détourne son regard et le plonge dans le bouillon qu'il est en train de remuer avec sa cuillère. J'entends alors un éclat de rire à quelques mètres de nous et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ce qui les fait rire. Deux filles de Serpentards sont en train de bien rigoler en me regardant. J'ai tellement eu l'habitude d'être dépréciée et insultée que ça ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid. « Sang de Bourbe » a le mérite de vous préparer à tout.

Alors que j'allai me retourner, quelque chose d'autre m'interpelle. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Pansy me regarde. Pour la première fois depuis des jours je croise son regard qu'elle plonge profondément dans le mien. Son visage n'arbore aucune expression mais ses yeux sont plus intenses qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas tarder à suffoquer quand un détail me saute aux yeux.

La main de Daphnée sur celle de Pansy. Elle a sans doute compris ce que j'ai vu mais elle ne réagit pas. J'ai brusquement la nausée. Je me lève de table et avertis mes amis que je dois aller aux toilettes. Je quitte la grande salle d'un pas pressé. Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Pansy et Daphnée sont de nouveau ensemble ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de poing dans le ventre. J'ai du mal à respirer, il faut que je sorte. Je suffoque en me mettant à courir pour trouver de l'air frais.

\- Hermione !

Je m'arrête net, figée. Bien sûr, je reconnaitrais sa voix parmi des milliers. Je ne fais plus un pas mais je ne me retourne pas. Je l'entends s'approcher doucement. Bientôt, je perçois les vibrations lentes de sa respiration.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle alors d'une voix tranchante.

Je sais de quoi elle parle, pourtant je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à lui répondre, ni même à la regarder.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, n'essaie pas de te faire passer pour une idiote Hermione.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas capable de l'affronter, je voudrais simplement disparaître. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, laisse-moi. Je suis incapable de la rejeter, alors je me contente de répondre :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle m'attrape alors le poignet et me force à me tourner pour lui faire face. Ses yeux bleus me semblent noirs dans cette semi-obscurité.

\- Je te parle de Fleur.

Même si je m'y attendais, une boule se faufile dans ma gorge et j'ai du mal à déglutir. Elle semble en colère. J'ai envie de rire. Comment peut-elle oser se mêler de ma vie quand elle n'a même pas été capable de me garder auprès d'elle, de me défendre, d'être de mon côté. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

\- Lâche-moi, m'exclamé-je en tirant sur mon bras mais elle resserre sa prise.

\- Comment tu peux faire ça ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demandé-je alors avec rage, empêchant les larmes de couler. Comment tu peux te remettre avec Daphnée ?! Elle avait bien raison, pas vrai ? Tu faisais simplement ça pour la rendre jalouse, depuis le début, tu n'en avais strictement rien à faire de moi. Tu t'es bien foutue de moi, hein Pansy ? Comment tu peux encore te regarder dans le miroir ?

Elle me lâche brusquement et la colère de ses prunelles disparaît un instant pour laisser place à l'incompréhension.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi elle te tenait la main ? Vas-y, Pansy, dis-moi que vous n'êtes pas ensemble !

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

\- Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? Pourquoi viens-tu me parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lâche-moi, ma vie est bien meilleure et bien moins compliquée depuis que je ne t'ai plus dans les pattes !

J'ai l'impression que le blanc de ses yeux se met brutalement à briller mais ça doit être une illusion. Ou alors, c'est simplement parce que je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes. Je m'enfuis sans attendre une réponse, je ne veux plus jamais la voir, plus jamais lui parler. Tout mon corps hurle de douleur et je réalise alors que je suis dehors. Je cours sans m'arrêter jusqu'au lac et je m'effondre sur le ponton en bois recouvert de neige. Je ne sens même pas le froid.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon cœur ou mon égo qui se brise mais je me sens plus misérable que jamais. Depuis le début, j'aurais dû écouter Daphnée, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que je n'étais qu'un jouet. Comment ai-je pu croire ses beaux discours et ses mensonges ? Les larmes redoublent et j'aimerais simplement que la souffrance disparaisse. Que Pansy disparaisse. Que mes souvenirs disparaissent.

Ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes, ces sourires que je pensais juste pour moi. Chaque image m'arrache une partie de mon âme et me laisse en lambeaux.

\- Hermione ?

La voix me paraît lointaine, comme sortie d'un rêve. J'entends des pas précipités faire frémir l'herbe mais je suis incapable de calmer mes sanglots. Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et des bras m'entourent.

\- Tout va bien, me rassure Fleur en me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Après une dizaine de minutes, quand je n'ai plus aucune larme à verser, je me calme enfin même si je tressaute encore de sanglots silencieux. Fleur s'écarte alors de moi et me force à la regarder dans les yeux. Je dois être affreuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, certainement pas avec Fleur, mais sa présence me fait du bien et j'ai besoin de la sentir encore contre moi. Elle ne dit rien devant mon silence et se contente de me bercer doucement. C'est drôle, c'est la seconde fois que Fleur me console après que Pansy m'a fait pleurer, à croire que je devrais réellement oublier la deuxième pour ne penser qu'à la première.

\- Tu veux qu'on se promène un peu ?

Je secoue la tête. La douleur paralyse encore mon corps, étouffant mon cœur. Je veux simplement arrêter de penser. Je m'agrippe brusquement à Fleur et j'attrape ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je sens son corps se raidir, surpris, mais elle se laisse finalement aller. Ses mains se glissent dans mon dos et elle me retient tandis que je m'allonge dans la neige, sentant à peine le froid, avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser encore et encore. Ses baisers sont salés à cause de mes larmes et je me noie dans sa tendresse. Petit à petit, Pansy s'efface. Elle disparaît et se brouille derrière un nuage. Il n'y a plus que Fleur.

Je la serre un peu plus et elle s'allonge sur moi. Appuyée sur un bras, elle descend l'autre jusqu'à mon ventre et passe la main sous mon chemisier. Je sursaute en sentant la fraicheur de sa peau puis je me laisse faire, appréciant la douceur de sa main. Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens tout en continuant de monter sa main, ses doigts m'effleurent et m'électrisent. Je me presse contre elle, relevant mon buste pour l'inviter à aller plus loin. Finalement, sa main glisse sous mon soutien-gorge. Je sens la pointe de mes seins durcir, un frisson me parcoure et je laisse échapper un gémissement. Ses yeux quittent les miens et ses lèvres s'aventurent dans mon cou.

Sa main quitte ma poitrine et elle entreprend de déboutonner mon chemisier. Je frissonne à cause du froid et elle vient rapidement me réchauffer en pressant son corps contre le mien. Ses lèvres quittent mon cou et descendent le long de mon omoplate. Je ne pense plus à rien. Je ne pense plus qu'à elle. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand les siennes se posent à la limite de mon soutien-gorge. J'ai besoin qu'elle ravive mon corps et mon cœur, alors je la laisse faire. Elle baisse mon soutien-gorge et embrasse chacun de mes seins, tandis que sa main s'aventure entre mes cuisses, passant par-dessous ma jupe.

Je ne peux retenir un hoquet de plaisir quand ses doigts se pressent contre mon entrejambe, seulement séparés par mon collant et ma culotte.

Brusquement, la main de Fleur s'éloigne et ses baisers cessent. Elle remonte rapidement mon soutien-gorge et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

\- Désolée Hermione, je n'aurais pas dû.

Je me relève brutalement et fronce les sourcils tandis qu'elle me fait face.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me suis laissée emporter par mon envie mais c'est une mauvaise idée, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

\- J'en ai envie aussi.

Fleur secoue la tête avec un sourire et pose sa main contre ma joue tendrement.

\- Il y aura de meilleurs moments.

Elle se lève et je m'inquiète.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Non, répond-t-elle en me tendant la main. Allons au chaud, tu vas attraper froid et ce sera ma faute.

Je prends sa main et me relève avant de la suivre jusqu'au carrosse de Beaux-Bâtons.

* * *

 **Daphnée Greengrass.**

\- Non ? Vraiment ?

La fille en face de moi fait tourner l'une de ses boucles rousses autour de son index et reprend, sans même me regarder :

\- Bien sûr, tout le monde est au courant !

Je ne peux retenir un large sourire, incapable de cacher ma joie. Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de la jolie rousse. Je sais qu'elle sourit et qu'elle rougit. J'aime marcher sur le fil, avec elle surtout. Elle ne m'avouera jamais son attirance mais fait tout pour s'attirer mes faveurs. Tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Merci Wanda !

Je lui tourne le dos pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards. J'exulte à l'idée de dire à la nouvelle à Pansy. Elle comprendra enfin que cette sale sang-de-bourbe s'est bien foutu d'elle.

En entrant, Drago m'attrape par la taille et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je roucoule comme une idiote, jouant parfaitement le rôle de cruche que mes parents m'ont donné. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Tu veux venir faire un tour dans mon dortoir ? murmure-t-il. Je peux dire à Crabbe ou Goyle de monter la garde pour que personne n'entre…

Comme d'habitude, je le repousse gentiment, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Intérieurement, j'ai juste envie de grimacer de dégout. S'il savait que le truc qu'il a entre les jambes me répugne, il rigolerait moins.

\- Drago… dis-je d'une petite voix. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas prête…

Il s'éloigne brusquement et me regarde durement.

\- Quand, alors ?

\- On n'a que quatorze ans, Draco, c'est trop tôt, c'est tout.

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- À quoi tu me sers, alors ?

J'accuse le coup, assez difficilement. Si je fais foirer le plan de mes parents, ils me le feront payer jusqu'à ma majorité. Je réprime un frisson et me fait soudain plus câline. Je glisse une main sous sa chemise et caresse du bout des doigts ses abdos bien dessinés.

\- Bientôt, d'accord ? Je te le promets.

Il semble hésiter et la sévérité de son visage s'effrite lentement. Il sourit et m'embrasse plus passionnément, mêlant sa langue à la mienne. Ça, je peux le faire, tant que j'imagine que c'est Pansy. Même si elle n'embrasse définitivement pas de la même façon. Les lèvres de Draco s'éloignent lentement des miennes et il dépose un dernier baiser sur mon front avant de me laisser partir.

\- Je reviens bientôt, je dois aller dire un truc à Pansy. Elle est dans le dortoir ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâchées ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Plus pour longtemps j'espère…

Il s'étire et va s'asseoir dans un canapé.

\- Tant mieux. Vous commenciez à foutre de la mauvaise ambiance dans le groupe.

Je réprime une grimace. C'est fou comme ce garçon est typiquement égoïste – même s'il est étonnement gentil et protecteur avec moi.

\- Alors, elle est dans le dortoir ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Qui ça ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Théodore. Il vient de sortir de l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des garçons.

\- Pansy.

\- Je l'ai vue monter tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais pas si elle y est encore.

Sans attendre, je m'engouffre dans le couloir et rejoins le dortoir des filles de quatrième année. Je respire un bon coup avant de me construire un air désolé. J'entre rapidement et Pansy se retourne brusquement. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et j'en déduis qu'elle sort de la douche. Sa peau diaphane m'appelle et je réalise rapidement qu'elle n'est qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de cacher.

Je m'approche d'elle d'un pas hésitant et elle doit comprendre que quelque chose cloche car elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je d'une voix douce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne te fait rien ? demandé-je, feignant la surprise.

Elle lève les bras, perplexe.

\- Hermione et Fleur.

Je vois un voile noir passer dans ses yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oh… je pensais que tu savais…

Elle essaie de dire quelque chose mais se retient finalement. Elle s'assied brusquement sur son lit et fixe le tapis sans rien dire, les bras tendus et les mains agrippant son matelas. Je m'approche lentement.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Pansy…

\- Tu les as vues ? dit-elle enfin.

\- Non, mais Wanda les a vues et apparemment tout le monde est au courant dans l'école. Elles ont passé la journée ensemble à Pré-au-lard et on les a vu s'embrasser devant la grande porte quand elles revenaient.

Pansy se lève brusquement et fait quelques pas avant de faire demi-tour. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je suis un peu troublée de lui faire du mal ainsi mais c'est pour son bien. Elle doit oublier cette sale sang-de-bourbe. Moi, je ne lui ferai plus jamais de mal. Je m'approche d'elle tandis qu'elle tient sa tête entre ses tempes. Je pose ma main sur son bras mais elle ne réagit pas.

\- Je suis là, moi.

Elle lève brusquement ses yeux vers moi. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux brillent comme s'ils étaient remplis de larmes. Je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer. J'ai envie de frapper Hermione. Tout ça, c'est sa faute. Je prends Pansy dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi. Elle se laisse faire sans rien dire.

\- Moi, je serai toujours là.

Je me sépare légèrement d'elle et je saisis son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à me regarder. Ses yeux ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres des miens.

\- Je t'aime Pansy, je t'ai toujours aimé. Le truc avec Draco, tout ça, c'est une mascarade, ce sont mes parents qui m'ont demandé de le faire. Mais c'est toi que j'aime, tu comprends ?

Elle me regarde sans me voir et mon cœur se brise lentement. Regarde-moi Pansy, oublie-là, reste avec moi ! Finalement, ses prunelles s'attachent aux miennes et elle me regarde lentement. Elle semble essayer de savoir si je lui mens.

\- D'accord, dit-elle.

Et elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

 **Edit du 08/09**

Bien le bonjour

Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je m'y remettrais à la rentrée mais c'était sans compter qu'un truc juste affreux me tombe dessus. Bref, j'ai été avertie d'un remplacement le 31.08 pour le 1.09 sur une classe à niveau triple d'enfants de trois à cinq ans. Comment vous dire, je passe actuellement mon temps à préparer mes journées en triple et toute la paperasse que ça demande (les séquences, les fiches de prep, le cahier journal) j'm'en sors pas avant 20h le soir, j'ai juste absolument pas le temps d'écrire... et honnêtement, je suis déjà tellement crevée que ça me coupe toute envie. Je pense que j'en ai encore pour deux/trois semaines de galère avant de prendre un rythme plus soutenu et d'avoir à nouveau le temps d'écrire.

En tout cas, merci pour votre engouement pour cette histoire, c'est vraiment plaisant de lire vos commentaires, ça me donne le sourire jusqu'aux cernes à chaque fois ! (- celle là, je la trouve très très drôle. Mais je suis pas sûre que ça le soit vraiment...)

A la prochaine ;)

* * *

 **edit du 19/10**

La moitié du chapitre est écrit, je suis en vacances, ça arrive bientôt !

Xoxo


	17. 16 - Déception et pulsions

**Enfin ! Le voilà !**

Bonsoir, il est 00h17 soit 01h17 dans le monde de mon cerveau (oui, c'est tard pour une adulte comme moi) et j'ai enfin décidé de finir ce chapitre. Le voici, le voilà. Bon, par contre, il faut définitivement que j'arrête de faire de fausses promesses, la suite arrivera quand elle arrivera, vous n'avez qu'à "follow" et vous serez au courant, je n'arrive pas à me faire confiance haha. Pour me faire pardonner, allez, zou, réponses personnalisées aux reviews !

 **Ecrit sur fond de Lost in Void, the way home et Nozomi de Sleep Dealer - pas très connu, à découvrir ! :)**

 **réponses aux reviews**

 **Ewimonde93** : Oui 2 mois et demi c'est long... je l'ai refait, j'avoue. J'adore écrire, inventer des mondes et faire vivre des personnages, mais en même temps j'ai besoin d'être dans le bon état d'esprit. Depuis septembre, ça a été un peu compliqué pour moi, entre ma vie de maison, mon copain, mon chiot, moi catapultée dans une classe à triple niveau en maternelle sans aucune aide, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à être inspirée. J'ai même pas avancé mon roman original, ça veut tout dire... J'espère que ça ira mieux par la suite (non pas que je me plaigne, pas du tout, j'essaie simplement d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment :) je suis incapable de m'asseoir devant mon ordi et de programmer une heure d'écriture ou alors j'écris mal, ça ne me convient pas, je passe mon temps à effacer/supprimer et au final je perds une heure sur 10 lignes.) ET merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu arriveras à vite te remettre dans le bon pour celui-ci aussi ! :)

 **Sygui** : J'aime torturer mes personnages, ce chapitre en est la preuve, mais pour la descente aux enfers, bon, peut-être pas non plus ! Quoique... ne me donne pas de mauvaises idées :p

 **Link02** : roh, moi j'aime bien Daphnée, ou plutôt, elle me fait de la peine, c'est une pauvre fille amoureuse mais qui tient à son statut et sa famille, c'est forcément un peu compliqué (et ça la rend un peu méchante aussi j'imagine) Par contre je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour ton constat sur Pansy et Hermione ! On verra bien comment ça se passera - haha la fille qui fait trop genre elle sait pas comment ça va finir !

 **Lithy-Zveda** (franchement jsuis pas très sûre que ce soit moins compliqué que l'autre xD) Pour le chapitre 6, oui j'ai inventé la chanson ! :) Merci en tous cas, dire que c'est une des histoires les plus réalistes, ça me fait franchement plaisir ! d'autant plus que j'envisage de transformer cette histoire en roman en transposant l'univers et recréant les caractères pour essayer de la publier auprès d'une maison d'édition LGBT, alors c'est encourant :)

 **Ronair14 :** toujours fidèle au poste, merci de ta loyauté :p Oui, forcément, quand on ship un couple, c'est toujours compliqué quand un obstacle vient se dresser entre les deux ! Mais bon, sans te spoiler, la suite devrait te plaire !

 **slytherintomboy** : Hey, ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu, pour Hermione et Fleur... hm, je ne dirai rien, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu !

 **MissHarpie :** Merci à toi de me lire et d'apprécier, et merci pour les reviews que tu me laisses, c'est toujours un gros bonus pour quelqu'un qui partage ses fictions !

 **urgirlnextdoor :** Merci énormément pour ton enthousiasme, maintenant je culpabilise grave de t'avoir fait attendre autant pour la suite ! Bon, j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

 **Eileen- Emma Jones** : Merci beaucoup, "magnifique" c'est un super compliment et ça me touche énormément, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)

 **Mat Dennings :** Whoo, je suis ta première fanfiction Harry Potter, ça fait un sacré poids sur mes épaules, j'espère que ça t'aura plu et permis de découvrir tout un tas de trésors sur ce site ! :) Pour ce qui est Hermione, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a 15 ans. C'est une adolescente qui découvre l'amour, les hormones et son homosexualité, ça fait un paquet de facteurs qui rendent un peu compréhensible son comportement un peu excessif (enfin, d'après moi !). Merci en tous cas pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Callie-G :** Tu m'as fait le plus beau compliment du monde. Je t'aime d'amour. Pardon pour la non régularité, je suis pire que Peter Pettigrow, je devrais faire un serment inviolable, ce serait bien fait pour moi.

 **Haruka** : Roh, ne pas dire "no" trop vite !

 **Caamie** : heureuse de te faire découvrir ce pairing que je trouve génial (bon, avec quelques petites modif sur le personnage de Pansy, bien sûr !) J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre :)

 **Louisegriffindor** : Merci beaucoup ! si tu es déçue pour Pansy et Hermione, je sais pas trop si tu seras déçue par ce chapitre... Bon, je te laisse te faire ton propre avis ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Déception et pulsions**

Il est à peine sept heures et j'entends déjà les élèves s'agiter. Des murmures dans les couloirs se faufilent sous la porte du dortoir et me tirent doucement du sommeil. Je m'étire longuement avant de me relever. Au pied du lit, Pattenrond ouvre un œil et m'observe. Je le caresse et ses ronronnements me bercent. Je pourrais presque me rendormir. Je secoue la tête. Hermione, debout ! Fleur t'attend.

J'enfile directement mes chaussons avant de me rendre à la douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je suis prête à descendre. Dans la grande salle, un brouhaha inhabituel s'élève. L'excitation est palpable et il n'y a qu'un sujet de discussion possible : la première tâche. Je balaie la salle des yeux et trouve rapidement Harry qui est tellement concentré qu'il ne quitte pas ses tartines des yeux.

\- Harry ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Ses prunelles couleur émeraude sont tellement cernées que j'imagine qu'il n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit. Il semble même mettre plusieurs secondes avant de me reconnaître. Je m'assieds en face de lui et me sers un verre de jus.

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

Il fronce les sourcils, incrédule.

\- À quel moment peut-on être prêt à affronter un dragon ? (il écarquille les yeux et semble à deux doigts de la crise de panique) Tu te souviens des dégâts que faisait Robert ? Et encore, ce n'était qu'un minuscule petit bébé !

Je grimace brièvement avant de me reprendre. Il faut absolument que j'arrête d'être aussi expressive mais, honnêtement, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

\- Si tu fais exactement ce qui est prévu, ça devrait bien se passer.

\- « devrait », répète-t-il en remuant inlassablement son lait chaud.

\- Ecoute, Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais rien t'arriver. S'il voyait que la situation était en train de dégénérer, il utiliserait un sortilège pour te sortir de là.

\- La mort ou l'humiliation, j'ai déjà vu mieux, comme choix.

Je sais que Fleur m'attend mais j'ai dû mal à laisser mon ami dans cet état. D'autant plus que Ron n'est qu'à quelques mètres, en train de vanter bien fort les qualités de Cédric. À ce moment précis, j'en veux terriblement à cet idiot. Je pensais que ça lui passerait, qu'il réaliserait que toute cette histoire est un coup monté, mais apparemment, ça met plus de temps que prévu pour lui monter au cerveau.

\- Vas-y.

Je lève brusquement la tête, sortant de mes pensées.

\- Vas voir Fleur.

J'hésite, un infime instant, puis la raison réussit à faire taire les minauderies du cœur. Je secoue la tête.

\- Fleur a tout un tas de groupies pour la soutenir. Je reste avec toi.

Un sourire triste éclaire le visage d'Harry un instant puis il lâche finalement sa cuillère. Comprenant qu'il ne mangera rien d'autre, j'attrape un morceau de brioche et lui propose de venir s'entraîner une dernière fois avec moi.

Nous nous rendons au terrain de Quidditch, désert à cette heure-ci et surtout en ce jour particulier. Harry part chercher son éclair de feu qu'il a laissé dans les vestiaires et en ressort rapidement. Il me le donne et je l'emmène à l'autre bout du terrain, où je le pose. Je vois Harry gesticuler et projeter sa baguette en avant. À mes pieds, le balai gigote mais ne s'envole pas immédiatement. Il se soulève de quelques centimètres et se déplace d'un mètre ou deux avant de tomber mollement dans l'herbe.

Finalement, je vois Harry s'asseoir dans l'herbe et donner un coup de poing rageur dans la terre. Je le rejoins d'un pas rapide.

\- Harry, tu peux le faire. C'est simplement que tu ne crois pas assez en toi.

\- En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que grand monde croit en moi, bougonne-t-il en enfonçant son visage entre ses genoux.

\- Bien sûr que si. Dumbledore croit en toi, il ne t'aurait pas laissé participer sinon. Hagrid croit en toi, il est persuadé que tu vas tout gagner. Et puis, moi aussi je crois en toi.

Il lève des yeux brillants vers moi. Et je m'abaisse pour le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Allez, une dernière fois, chuchoté-je à son oreille.

Lorsque les organisateurs arrivent sur le terrain afin de le préparer pour la première épreuve, on nous demande gentiment de dégarpir. Je suis Harry jusqu'à la cour du château où il s'entraîne à amener à lui des objets de plus en plus gros. Des cailloux, des feuilles, puis un livre et même le balai d'un élève qui passait par là. Un sourire fier étire ses lèvres et je le félicite.

\- Parfait, tu es prêt !

\- J'espère, répond-il, souriant toujours.

À 16h00, la fête bat son plein parmi les spectateurs, avides de spectacle. Le terrain de Quidditch est recouvert d'un voile brumeux, si bien que personne ne peut voir en quoi consiste la première épreuve. Les murmures parcourent la foule et les rumeurs les plus folles s'élèvent (enfin, pas aussi folles que de devoir voler un œuf à un dragon !).

\- Hey, Hermione ! m'interpelle Fred. Un petit pari ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympa. Vous faire de l'argent sur le dos d'Harry !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, répond Georges, j'ai misé cinq mornilles sur Harry.

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- C'est trop aimable de ta part !

\- Et tu ne veux pas miser sur ta petite chérie ? Meilleur ami ou petite amie, le choix est difficile !

\- Je ne parierai rien du tout.

Les jumeaux s'éloignent, déçus. Ils espéraient sans doute savoir, à cause de leur curiosité maladive, en qui je croyais le plus. Bien sûr, ils ne savent pas que Fleur me fait actuellement la tête. Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je ne vienne pas immédiatement la voir ce matin et que je lui préfère Harry, même si j'avais emporté de quoi manger avec elle ce midi pour me faire pardonner.

Un cri retentit soudain et la foule s'excite brusquement. Je cherche la raison de ce raffut. Bien vite, je découvre que le voile s'est dissipé et qu'un gigantesque dragon semble être endormi au milieu d'un paysage artificiellement rocailleux. Je parcoure les gradins des yeux et voit la stupeur et même une certaine peur sur tous les visages. Ron me rejoint soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est impressionnant tout de même.

Je hausse les sourcils, il ne semble pas perturbé plus que ça. Voyant mon air étonné, il avoue :

\- Je te rappelle que mon frère est Dragonnier. C'est lui qui s'est occupé des dragons de la première tâche.

\- Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit à Harry ! l'accusé-je avec véhémence.

\- Eh oh, du calme, me reprend-il. C'est moi qui ai dit à Hagrid qu'il y avait des dragons. Je savais très bien qu'il raconterait tout à Harry.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le vrai Ron, pas le jaloux ingrat qui a pris sa place depuis quelques temps. Un grognement nous fait sursauter tous les deux. Le dragon relève sa tête et observe la foule. De la fumée s'élève de ses naseaux tandis qu'il commence à gronder. Il se met sur ses pattes brutalement et ouvre sa gueule immense pour envoyer un jet de flamme sur les spectateurs, rapidement arrêté par un sort de protection. Il recommence à plusieurs reprises mais, à part une certaine chaleur, rien ne transperce le sortilège. Résigné, il se recouche sur une sorte de gros œuf doré.

\- Nom d'un gobelin, se contente de lâcher Ron.

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur tambourine. Harry et Fleur vont se retrouver dans cette arène avec l'un de ses énormes monstres de feu ? Je tressaillis légèrement, l'angoisse me gagne lentement.

\- C'est un truc de taré, lance Ron.

\- Tu crois toujours qu'Harry s'est lancé là-dedans de son plein gré ?

Fixant sans cesse le dragon, il secoue la tête.

\- Non.

Je n'en rajoute pas, satisfaite qu'il se soit rendu compte de son erreur. Néanmoins, je suis toujours terrifiée à l'idée qu'Harry ou Fleur fasse son apparition. J'ai l'impression que les secondes durent des heures. Le dragon reste là, lové dans sa propre queue hérissée de pointes. La foule a de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Puis, une voix retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue à tous et toutes à la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Comme vous avez sans doute dû le constater, cette première épreuve consistera à affronter un dragon. Tout droit venus de Roumanie, grâce à Charlie Weasley et son équipe de dragonniers, les champions affronteront un Vert gallois, un Boutefeu chinois, un Suédois à museau court et un Magyar à pointes. Après tirage au sort, c'est la championne de Beaux-Bâtons, Fleur Delacour, qui commence !

Mon cœur bat subitement plus fort et je vois la silhouette élancée de Fleur rentrer dans l'arène.

\- C'était vraiment dingue.

Ron est affalé dans le canapé, n'en revenant toujours pas. Quelques élèves sont encore présents dans la salle commune, encore soumis à l'euphorie qui a maintenu éveillés les Griffondors toute la soirée. Harry arbore un sourire épanoui, ce que je n'avais pas vu sur le visage de mon ami depuis longtemps. Heureux d'avoir récupéré l'œuf de Dragon et surtout satisfait des excuses de Ron.

\- Harry, je peux le toucher ?

Ce dernier sursaute en entendant Ginny. Je réalise alors qu'elle n'était pas avec nous et qu'elle vient juste de passer par le portrait de la grosse dame.

\- T'étais où toi ? l'interpelle Ron d'un faux air grincheux.

Les joues de Ginny prennent une teinte rouge l'espace d'un instant, tellement fugace que c'en est à peine perceptible. Les garçons ne remarquent rien.

\- J'étais avec Luna Lovegood, on était chez les Poufsouffles avec des amis à elle. (elle se tourne rapidement vers Harry) Euh, ne crois pas que je supporte plus Cédric que toi, hein ! Mais je suis contente que vous ayez gagné tous les deux, c'est toujours très valorisant pour l'école.

\- Tiens, on a le droit d'aller dans le dortoir des autres exceptionnellement ? Si j'avais su… (Ron soupire) Encore une qui est tombée sous le charme de Cédric Diggory, lance-t-il avec amertume.

À nouveau, les joues de sa sœur s'empourprent. La curiosité me pique et j'essaie de deviner ce qui lui prend.

\- Mais oui, Ginny, tu peux le toucher, intervient seulement Harry qui ne semble pas se départir de sa joie.

La jeune rousse approche sa main de l'œuf doré et sursaute presque en le touchant.

\- C'est froid !

Nous éclatons de rire. Ginny s'installe avec nous et les garçons décident d'aller se coucher une dizaine de minutes plus tard. J'attends qu'ils aient disparu et lance :

\- Bon, alors, c'est qui le garçon que tu es allée voir ?

Ginny rougit brutalement à nouveau. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que sa peau était aussi sensible. Elle bégaye un peu, jette un coup d'œil à l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des garçons pour s'assurer que son frère est parti puis elle s'approche de moi et parle d'une voix basse :

\- Bon, il y a ce garçon à Serdaigle… Michael Corner… Je l'ai vu quand j'étais avec Luna Lovegood, c'est un des rares garçons qui n'est pas méchant avec elle, au contraire… et, je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé très mignon… bref, ce soir on s'est vu dans le couloir qui mène à la tour des Serdaigles… avec la fin de la première tâche les profs ne sont pas trop regardant… bref, on a parlé et…

\- et ?

\- et il est très sympa…

\- et ?

\- Et il m'a embrassée !

Un immense sourire illumine le visage de Ginny et étire ses yeux en amande, ce qui lui donne un côté particulièrement adorable. Je m'assieds en tailleur et me tourne totalement vers elle, posant ma tête entre mes paumes.

\- Et alors, c'était bien ?

\- Oh oui ! lance-t-elle avant de rire de joie.

\- Je suis super contente pour toi. Vous allez bientôt vous revoir ?

Et cette rougeur qui revient pimenter ses taches de rousseur.

\- Il m'a proposée de se voir samedi. Il veut qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, genre qu'on marche dans le parc, enfin voilà…

Je suis étrangement heureuse pour Ginny, même si je crains d'avance que tous ses frères se liguent contre ce pauvre Michael.

\- Et toi ?

\- Et moi quoi ? (puis je réalise qu'elle parle de ma vie sentimentale) Oh ! Fleur m'évite.

Elle hausse un sourcil, particulièrement étonnée et je continue :

\- J'ai passé la matinée avec Harry alors que j'étais supposée la rejoindre.

\- Ah… je comprends un peu.

\- Mais c'est pas vraiment ça le problème, lâché-je, enfin prête à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Je pense que je devrais être plus touchée que ça, même si je suis persuadée que c'est passager et qu'elle veut juste me faire comprendre que ça lui a déplu… mais ça me fait ni-chaud, ni-froid.

\- Tu es encore amoureuse de Pansy ? demande-t-elle tout de go.

\- Quoi ? je réponds brutalement. Bien sûr que non.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je suis avec Fleur, elle est avec Daphnée, rien ne peut arriver entre nous, jamais.

Ginny hausse les épaules mais ne fait pas d'autres commentaires.

Le lendemain, je me lève assez tôt. C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère et je dois lui écrire une lettre rapidement pour qu'elle la reçoive aujourd'hui. J'enfile mes chaussons et prends des vêtements propres dans mon tiroir avant de filer à la douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je prends le chemin de la volière. Mon cœur se serre mais j'essaie de l'ignorer. Impossible. Les images se succèdent, Pansy qui chante, Pansy qui me sauve, Pansy qui m'embrasse. Mon ventre se tord. Comment se fait-il que ces simples souvenirs soient plus douloureux que le fait que ma petite amie ne veuille plus me parler ?

Je repousse une petite voix dans mon crâne, celle de la conscience, celle qui dit toujours la vérité, celle qu'on ne veut pas entendre.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas des marches, un frisson me parcourt. Est-ce que je rêve ? Je monte les marches lentement, hésitant à me pincer pour vérifier que je suis bien éveillée.

 _Le sourire qui court le long des rêves._

 _Mon amour pour toi me relève._

 _Cachée dans l'obscurité,_

 _Je m'endors, sur ton corps._

 _Seras-tu là demain ?_

 _Quand le croque-mitaine viendra réclamer,_

 _Cette promesse que j'ai faite,_

 _Il me faut payer ma dette._

 _Un coup dans le cœur._

 _Aide-moi, aime-moi,_

 _Oublie la peur,_

 _Montre-moi la voie._

 _Le sourire qui court le long des rêves._

 _Mon amour pour toi me relève._

 _Cachée dans l'obscurité,_

 _Je m'endors, sur ton corps._

Je ne devrais pas et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à monter les marches. Cette voix splendide semble m'ensorceler, elle m'appelle, m'oblige à venir la rejoindre, sans même le savoir. C'est une bêtise, Hermione, une grosse bêtise, fais demi-tour, vite.

Trop tard. Je suis arrivée en haut et Pansy s'arrête net de chanter en me voyant. Elle tient dans ses mains un parchemin et une plume auto-encreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle brusquement.

\- Je viens envoyer une lettre.

Elle m'observe un instant avant de me tourner le dos et de se pencher sur son parchemin. Je franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparent d'un pupitre d'un pas hésitant. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le remarque. La tension est palpable et tous les muscles de mon corps sont tendus. Je me mets à écrire ma lettre et j'ai l'impression désagréable d'être observée. Je n'ose pas me retourner et croiser son regard alors je le supporte en silence. Je dois me relire plusieurs fois afin de former des phrases cohérentes, trop perturbée par la présence de Pansy.

Quelques lignes plus tard, je signe enfin ma lettre et me dirige vers un hibou. Alors que je m'approche, un grand-duc s'envole brutalement et je sens soudain une odeur désagréable. Réalisant qu'une énorme fiente d'oiseau vient de tomber sur mon pull, je l'enlève vivement, sous les rictus de Pansy. Je le laisse tomber par terre et la dévisage avec colère.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vachement drôle !

Mais plus aucun sourire n'est sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux me regardent intensément et il me semble que ses pupilles sont dilatées. Un courant d'air froid passe sur mon ventre et me fait frissonner, me donnant la chair de poule. Je réalise alors que je me trouve en soutien-gorge devant Pansy Parkinson. Je me sens atrocement vulnérable et je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine en détournant le regard.

\- Si tu pouvais détourner les yeux, ça m'arrangerait, lancé-je d'une voix égale.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle.

Elle s'approche rapidement de moi et saisit mes poignets qu'elle tient le long de mon corps. J'ai honte d'aimer son regard sur moi, je ne devrais pas, c'est mal.

\- Arrête Pansy.

Ma voix n'est pas assez forte, pas assez ferme. Je sens ses lèvres s'approcher de mon cou et m'effleurer sans me toucher. Je sens la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres du mien, je sens son souffle sur ma peau. L'envie d'elle me rend dingue, me fait perdre pied, torture ma raison et envoie valser ma conscience.

\- Pansy, arrête, je suis avec Fleur maintenant, tu es avec Daphnée.

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon épaule droite et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser et je te croirai, j'arrêterai.

Je dois puiser au fond de moi pour trouver la force de mentir :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Je recule. C'est mal, tout ça, c'est mal.

Elle s'avance et pose brutalement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses mains se glissent sur ma nuque et m'appuie contre elle. J'essaie de la repousser mais elle s'accroche à moi. Je mords légèrement sa langue et elle recule en portant une main à sa bouche.

\- Je t'ai dit non !

\- Tu te mens à toi-même Hermione, dit-elle en s'emportant.

\- Me mentir à moi-même ? On a déjà eu cette conversation un tas de fois Pansy, c'est toi qui mens ! Qui me fais croire à plein de choses pour te moquer de moi dès que j'ai le dos tourner, pour préférer tes amis qui me traitent comme leur souffre-douleur. Je ne te fais pas confiance Pansy et tes pulsions, tu peux les défouler sur ta chère Daphnée.

Je ramasse mon pull et descends les marches des escaliers en courant, sans même écouter Pansy qui essaie de me répondre. Je continue de courir jusqu'à la salle commune, espérant que personne ne me voit en soutien-gorge. Heureusement, j'arrive à la salle de bain des filles sans encombre. Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'y appuie avant de me laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : que Pansy m'ait forcée à l'embrasser ou le fait que j'ai aimé ça.

* * *

La suite à 300 reviews.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oui, bon, ok je déconne, c'est la fatigue qui me fait faire des blagues pas drôles (même si, là, dans ma tête, je trouve ça drôle... c'est grave docteur ?). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

* * *

 ** _Edit du 10 décembre_**

 **Rush de la fin d'année, pas eu trop le temps d'écrire d'autant qu'un truc de dingue m'a un peu accaparé l'esprit (je vous en parlerai en tête du prochain chapitre) d'ailleurs, j'aurais pas le temps la semaine prochaine mais il devrait arriver courant de la première semaine de vacances !**


	18. 17 - Mirages

**Bonjour !**

 **1)** J'ai une nouvelle de dingue à vous annoncer ! Je vais être publiée courant 2018 par la maison d'édition Rebelle (avec un roman d'anticipation polyphonique). Du coup, c'est assez fou, j'en suis hyper heureuse (dream came true), et je peux maintenant me présenter comme une écrivain pour de vrai, hihihi. Voilà, je voulais vous présenter la big news.

 **2)** 2ème new : j'ai du coup décidé de partager mon premier roman (j'en ai écrit deux, je fais publier le deuxième mais pas celui-là) sur wattpad. Comme il est déjà fini (depuis belles lurettes haha), il n'y aura pas d'attente comme pour cette histoire-ci, je publierai un chapitre toutes les semaines (le mardi ou mercredi), donc si ça vous intéresse, n'ayez pas peur de mon manque de régularité x) Il s'agit de l'histoire de Yuna, une vampire (mais version à moi, en fait, une sorte d'humain évolué) dans un monde apocalyptique rempli de zombies. Vous trouverez l'histoire avec mon pseudonyme : Delphine Jack ou en cherchant le titre du roman : Yuna, à la tombée du monde. Bonne lecture ;)

 **3)** Bon, venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Au début, je voulais faire un chapitre hyper long et puis finalement, j'ai fait quelque chose de semblable aux autres chapitres MAIS, j'ai déjà écrit la moitié du prochain chapitre, du coup, au lieu d'avoir un peu plus long mais bon... sans savoir quand vous aurez la suite, cette fois-ci, elle devrait arriver assez vite. (c'est assez dur pour moi de monopoliser mon attention parce qu'en ce moment je suis en train d'écrire un passage que j'adore dans mon nouveau/troisième roman et du coup, j'ai tout le temps envie d'ouvrir cette page world là et non pas Pansy Song... mais bon, je me soigne.) Ceci dit, je pense déjà savoir où je vais mettre les pieds après cette histoire qui devrait "bientôt être finie", j'ai une storyline assez sympa en tête (bon, c'est une UA, j'espère que ça vous intéressera quand même, toujours Panmione bien sûr).

 **4)** Réponses aux reviews :

 **Ronair14** : Merci pour ta review, ne me déteste pas pour ce chapitre, s'il te plait ! xD

 **Slytherclaw Girl :** Oh ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir, suscité cette "furie" de lecture, c'est un peu mon rêve et mon but, alors merci ! Moi aussi je suis pressée d'imaginer la tête de Draco, même si j'ai déjà une petite idée haha ! Et tes reviews m'ont fait bien rire, mais ne t'en fais pas, en vrai, je ne cours plus après, j'ai compris qu'on ne forcera personne et puis, mes fidèles lecteurs me suffisent ! :D

 **Ewimonde** : je sais que je peux répondre en MP, mais je pensais que ma réponse pouvait intéresser d'autres personnes qui penserait la même chose que toi :) Je suis désolée, pour ce chapitre, on s'éloigne de tes attentes, mais bon, c'était nécessaire pour la suite que je cherche à écrire, alors tu devrais m'en vouloir un peu, mais promis, ça devrait aller bientôt !

 **Kitten** : Oh merci, je suis contente de te faire apprécier ce shipping, ça veut dire que ma mission est réussie ;) Merci en tout cas !

 **Regina Lily Swan** : ptn merci :p

 **MissHarpie** : oh merci pour ta compréhension, mais je culpabilise quand même... j'ai un peu raconté à ma mère que j'écrivais une fanfiction quand on parlait de ma publication future et elle m'a sortie "mais, tu mets un chapitre tous les deux mois ? Mais pourquoi les gens te suivent encore ! " Merci maman, merci xD

 **Echolalie** : Petite dédicasse spéciale pour toi dans ce chapitre ! Je pense que tu comprendras :p

 **Sygui :** merci, tu m'as permis de relever une énoooorme incohérence, j'y avais même pas pensé - Miss tête en l'air, bonjour - Du coup, c'est à toi qu'est dédiée le début de ce chapitre !

 **Aelwig** : tu peux pas savoir comme ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir, je te jure, j'ai un immense plaisir sur le visage. Ce que tu dis, c'est tout ce que j'espère, tout ce que je veux. Alors, c'est juste génial de susciter de pareilles émotions, merci énormément de me l'avoir dit :)

 **Esiain** : Merci beaucoup ! j'essaie de faire quelque chose d'assez léger, oui, malgré tous les sujets abordés (homosexualité, rejet, homophobie, etc.) je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :)

 **Slytherintomboy** : Merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **The lady scare let o'hara** : Hey... si tu n'as aucune patience, je suis désolée, je vais être de la torture pour toi ! Mais j'essaie de prendre de bonnes résolutions, promis.

 **Louisegriffindor** : sous peu... sous peu... tout est relatif ! et merci pour ta review ;)

et à tous les guests, merci pour vos messages ! (mais un peu difficile de vous répondre sans avoir de nom pour m'adresser à vous xD)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ginny éclate de rire et je la dévisage avec perplexité. Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je me suis ridiculisée devant Pansy Parkinson, une fois de plus, je me suis montrée faible et vulnérable. Je déteste ce contrôle qu'elle exerce sur moi, la façon dont mon corps la réclame quand la raison me hurle de m'éloigner d'elle.

\- Arrête de rigoler comme une idiote, lancé-je, vexée.

Ginny ne s'offusque pas et secoue la tête.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger n'ait pas le réflexe de lancer un sortilège de Propris immédiatement ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer avant de m'arrêter en plein geste, la bouche ouverte pour gober les mouches. Je finis par refermer les lèvres et ouvrir grand les yeux.

\- Mais comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ?

\- À croire que l'effet Pansy te fait vraiment perdre tous les moyens.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- J'en ai assez, je ne me reconnais même plus.

\- Tu crois qu'il existerait une potion pour te faire oublier Pansy ? Ou du moins supprimer ton attirance pour elle ?

Mon visage s'éclaire. C'est une idée de génie. Je serai enfin débarrassée de cette fille. Mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit, aucun sortilège ni aucune potion.

\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux livres de la bibliothèque, décidé-je.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Ginny et moi passons dans les couloirs presque vides à cette heure-là, un dimanche matin. Nous sommes bientôt à la bibliothèque où Miss Pince est déjà en train de ranger des livres dans les rayons.

\- Elle ne se repose jamais, fait remarquer Ginny.

\- En même temps les élèves ont besoin de pouvoir travailler le week-end et sans bibliothèque, ce serait compliqué.

Mon amie hausse les épaules et m'emboîte le pas. Elle se dirige directement dans le rayon des potions et parcoure la tranche des livres d'un coup d'œil rapide. Je me dépêche de l'imiter. Après plusieurs minutes à lire les titres « remèdes magiques », « potions complices », « potions faciles », « botanique et potions », je finis par tomber sur « Amour et désillusions ». J'attrape le livre, observe la couverture épaisse d'un vert d'eau sur laquelle est dessiné un chaudron d'où s'échappent à la fois des cœurs pleins et des cœurs brisés.

Je vais directement au sommaire et lis les titres des chapitres : « philtre d'amour en tout genre », « donnez un coup de pouce à votre relation », « potion et jalousie », « rupture difficile ». Sans attendre, je me rends à ce dernier chapitre. Ginny, s'apercevant de mon intérêt pour le livre que je tiens, s'approche et commence à lire par-dessus mon épaule. Elle pose soudain son doigt sur la page :

\- Là.

Mes yeux suivent son doigt et je lis à voix haute :

\- _Potion d'oubli, ou comment faciliter votre rupture._

\- Ça me semble bien.

Nous lisons en même temps le descriptif de la potion, qui permet d'effacer les sentiments amoureux pour une personne et même de stopper toute attirance physique.

\- Tu devrais essayer, me dit-elle.

J'hésite. Cela fait des mois que Pansy m'obsède, m'empêchant de continuer ma vie et de tourner la page. Je dois le faire. Je regarde la liste des ingrédients. Rien d'introuvable à Pré-au-lard et une sortie est prévue le week-end prochain. Puis mes yeux buttent sur une ligne : « cheveu de l'ancien amant ».

\- Un cheveu de Pansy ? demande Ginny qui doit en être à la même ligne que moi. Comment est-ce que tu veux trouver ça ?

Je réfléchis. Etant donné qu'il m'est impossible d'entrer dans la salle commune et le dortoir des Serpentards – je préfère ne pas réitérer l'épisode du polynectar, je sens encore les moustaches gigoter sur mes joues –, le seul moyen de récupérer un de ses cheveux serait de le prendre à la source, ou alors sur ses vêtements. Je soupire, finalement, la solution me semble bien plus compliquée que prévue. Ginny me propose alors :

\- Puisqu'elle a essayé de flirter avec toi ce matin, tu pourrais peut-être en profiter. Tu t'approches d'elle puis hop, tu récupère un cheveu sur ses vêtements, ou au pire tu passes ta main dans ses cheveux, tu en arraches un et tu lances un « Oups, désolée ».

\- Le but, c'est justement de ne plus jamais flirter avec elle.

Ginny soupire puis me regarde avec sévérité.

\- Ecoute, tu as le choix, sois tu continues à être à fond sur Pansy, sois tu l'embrasses une dernière fois, comme un baiser d'adieu, et tu en seras enfin débarrassée.

Je me mords les lèvres. Ces deux derniers mois me repassent en mémoire, tous ces moments de tendresse et de sensualité vécus avec Pansy et toutes les fois où j'ai fini en larmes à cause de ses choix. Ginny a raison, je dois protéger mon cœur une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Demain, dis-je. J'irais à la volière avant le premier cours, de toutes façons il faut que je poste ma lettre, ça me fera une excuse.

Un sourire éclaire le visage de Ginny.

Le lendemain, je me lève avant le lever du soleil. Je passe rapidement par la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et essayer de discipliner mes cheveux épais et ondulés. Je finis par les attacher en queue de cheval. Je m'observe dans le miroir, scrutant dans mes propres yeux le moindre signe de faiblesse. Allez, Hermione, laissons enfin tout ça derrière nous.

Je quitte le dortoir sans faire de bruits et traverse la salle commune vide. Lorsque j'arrive à la volière, je tends l'oreille mais il n'y a rien d'autre que le silence. Je monte lentement les marches. Là-haut, il n'y a personne. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue et cette déception m'exaspère. Est-ce parce que mon plan tombe à l'eau ou parce que j'avais désespérément envie de goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de Pansy Parkinson ?

J'attends là une demi-heure, j'en profite pour attacher la lettre que j'ai écrite pour ma mère à la patte d'une chouette blanche, qui ressemble assez à celle de Harry. Celle-ci s'envole immédiatement puis je m'assieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je repense à la veille, à mon comportement ridicule et au fait que je n'ai même pas pensé à lancer ce satané sortilège de Propris. Je me demande si Pansy y a pensé, elle.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain, je me lève plus tôt pour me rendre à la volière, espérant tomber sur Pansy, en vain. La fatigue se fait sentir lorsque je me réveille le mercredi. Mes yeux peinent à s'ouvrir et mon corps refuse de faire le moindre mouvement. Pourtant, ma mission m'attend. Finalement, j'arrive à m'extirper de la chaleur de ma couette.

En arrivant aux escaliers qui mènent à la volière, je soupire. Il n'y a aucune voix qui s'échappe de là-haut, pas même un murmure lointain ou une mélodie fantôme. Je m'apprête à monter les marches quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute.

\- Tu me cherches ?

Les yeux de Pansy sont étrangement cernés et là où je m'attendais à trouver de l'arrogance, il n'y a que perplexité.

\- À quel jeu joue-t-on ? demande-t-elle.

Je ne la reconnais pas. Où est le sourire en coin ? Où est la fille trop sûre d'elle ? Où est cette personne que je dois oublier à tout prix ? Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle flirte avec moi, qu'elle joue au chat, qu'elle me chasse comme une souris. Un baiser aurait été facile à obtenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu as pourtant été claire la dernière fois.

\- Je veux t'oublier…

Les mots sont sortis tout seul et je me mords les lèvres, coupable de ma sincérité. Pansy fronce alors les sourcils et son visage étonnement calme se transforme.

\- On ne peut pas être ensemble, reprends-je. C'est impossible, tu es une serpentard, une sang-pure et moi je suis l'ennemie de tes amis. Alors je veux t'oublier.

Elle me dévisage sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Est-ce qu'elle devrait se mettre à rire, à se moquer de moi ? Pauvre petite Hermione, amoureuse débile éconduite.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? finit-elle par demander avec un visage impassible. Venir me chercher à la volière ne semble pas une bonne idée.

Tant pis pour le ridicule, il faut que je laisse tout ça derrière moi, que je redevienne Hermione, la fille studieuse qui n'a pas le temps pour des amourettes, qui ne laisse pas son cœur brisé se mettre en travers de sa route. Alors, je lâche :

\- Il y a une potion. Une potion d'oubli. J'ai besoin d'un de tes cheveux.

Ses yeux me scrutent, à la recherche d'une mauvaise blague ou de la vérité. Elle reste silencieuse un instant, comme si elle réfléchissait à l'absurdité de ma demande. Puis, finalement, elle répond :

\- Je t'en donnerai un, à une condition.

Elle plante ses yeux bleus dans les miens, elle semble si déterminée, si sûre d'elle.

\- Que tu me fasses une potion à moi aussi.

Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que tout ça est douloureux pour elle aussi ? Parfois, j'oublie que cette fille n'est pas une statue, un mannequin qui bougerait mais dont le cœur glacé ne ressentirait rien. Un pincement. Un frisson. Je suis encore importante à ses yeux. Je m'arrache à mes pensées d'un coup, comme on arracherait un pansement. La douleur est violente, à couper le souffle. Arracher les souvenirs et les sentiments, puis s'arracher à soi-même. Enfin, mon esprit s'éclaire et s'apaise : j'accepte.

Le week-end suivant, une fois que tous les ingrédients sont réunis, j'attrape mon chaudron et me rends dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage – après tout, personne ne nous avait dérangés lorsque qu'Harry, Ron et moi avions fait le polynectar il y a deux ans. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Pansy à 14h00. J'ai pris un peu d'avance pour préparer tranquillement la potion. Je finis de rajouter une mesure de corne de bicorne écrasée quand j'entends la lourde porte grincer en s'ouvrant.

Pansy apparaît et s'assied en face de moi en silence.

\- J'ai presque terminé.

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de me fixer muettement. Je baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard sans laisser mes joues rougir. Plus que trois gouttes d'eau du fleuve Léthé et voici la mixture prête. Elle a pris une teinte bleutée tirant sur le violet, un peu à la manière de la voie lactée. J'attrape deux verres que je remplis d'une louche chacun. Je tire sur l'un de mes cheveux qui s'arrache avec un picotement de douleur et je le dépose dans un verre. Il se désagrège au contact de la potion. Pansy a saisi le second verre d'elle-même et a procédé de la même manière. Nous échangeons nos verres et nous nous regardons un instant.

\- C'est comme ça que ça se termine ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Après, nous serons à nouveau ennemie, confirmé-je.

Pansy baisse les yeux vers la potion.

\- Cul-sec ?

Je hoche la tête mais elle ne me voit pas. Elle avale le contenu de son verre d'une traite et je l'imite. Puis mes yeux se posent sur elle. Au début, je regarde encore la clarté de ses iris, le velouté de sa peau et la chair de ses lèvres. Puis, lentement, mon esprit s'apaise et mon corps se détend. L'envie disparaît et le calme se répand. Je ne vois plus que Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard, Sang-pur, peste et garce en chef. Ses lèvres qui me faisaient envie se tordent dans une grimace et se retroussent avec mépris. Les souvenirs, toujours présents, s'estompent étrangement, comme s'ils étaient derrière un miroir sans tain, un voile brumeux ou un brouillard impénétrable. Ils semblent si lointains, si sans importance.

\- Brrr, lance-t-elle avec dégoût. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu embrasser une sang de bourbe ? Bordel, c'est répugnant.

Elle se lève d'un bond et quitte les toilettes comme si le diable lui courait derrière. Etonnement, ses paroles ne me blessent pas, elles ne me touchent pas, ne m'effleurent même pas. J'essaie de repenser aux moments vécus avec elle, aux souvenirs heureux, mais rien n'éveille le moindre sentiment en moi.

Ça a marché.

Je nettoie le chaudron dans l'évier, ramasse les sachets d'ingrédients restants que je fourre dans un sac et je vais tout ranger dans ma chambre. En ressortant, dans la salle commune, Ginny m'attend. Elle court presque vers moi. Je regarde autour, toutes les places sont occupées, il n'y a pas d'endroits où s'asseoir pour discuter.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, ça a marché.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillent.

\- Et ça fait quel effet ?

Je pince mes lèvres avant de répondre à voix basse pour que personne d'autre n'entende :

\- Un peu comme se réveiller le matin, quand les souvenirs ne sont pas très clairs. Ou comme si tout avait eu lieu il y a des années ou dans un autre monde. En tous cas, j'ai définitivement tiré un trait sur Pansy Parkinson, je n'ai plus envie de l'embrasser, ni même de la voir à vrai dire.

\- Tant mieux, décrète Ginny. Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… Hier, à Pré-au-lard, Fleur est venue me voir. Elle voulait savoir si tu étais là et elle voulait te parler. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment la fière, d'ailleurs.

Fleur. Cela fait plus d'une semaine maintenant que nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole, avec toute cette histoire de potion d'oubli qui m'occupait l'esprit, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je n'ose pas le dire à Ginny. Fleur est une fille adorable et gentille avec moi, elle me comprend, m'accepte et me défend. Tout ce que Pansy n'a jamais su faire. Maintenant que la brune n'occupe plus mes pensées, il est temps de vraiment laisser sa chance à la blonde.

Je me rends immédiatement au carrosse de Beaux-Bâtons. Plusieurs filles en sortent justement, emmaillotées dans leur cape bleue azur. Elles me regardent de haut avant de me reconnaître et leurs visages s'éclairent.

\- Hermione ! Nous allons dire à Fleur que tu es là.

Elles rentrent immédiatement. J'attends patiemment. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps les filles sont reparties mais lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une bonne dizaine de minutes. Fleur apparaît. Elle m'offre un sourire timide avant de m'inviter à entrer. Je monte les marches et entre dans la salle d'entrée entièrement tapissée de lambris de bois. Les lumières en forme de bougies brillent sur les lustres au plafond. Je la suis jusqu'à la salle à manger. Plusieurs tables ont été attentivement disposées afin de profiter au maximum de l'espace.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café, un chocolat chaud ?

\- Je veux bien un chocolat, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Le sourire de Fleur m'apparaît sous un nouveau jour. Il me paraît plus étincelant, sans défaut. La blancheur de ses dents contraste avec le rose de ses lèvres fines. Sa peau semble si douce, sans aucun défaut. Quand elle se tourne et que ses cheveux volent pour suivre son mouvement, ils brillent sous la lumière. Elle attrape une tasse et verse un liquide issu d'un thermos fumant puis elle se retourne. Elle s'arrête en voyant mon regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle avec un accent français prononcé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est perturbée.

Je secoue la tête. Est-ce que je viens seulement de ressentir les effets de son côté Vélane ? Est-ce que mes sentiments pour Pansy ont toujours atténué sa beauté ? Je n'ai qu'une envie : l'admirer pendant des heures. Elle s'approche et dépose la tasse devant moi avant de s'asseoir.

\- Ecoute, Hermione, je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai été affreusement jalouse d'Harry. J'espérais simplement que tu me supportes moi, seulement moi. Mais j'ai réfléchi ces derniers jours et je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, en fait, je suis même impressionnée par ta loyauté. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement, j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Je pose la tasse dont je viens d'avaler une gorgée et je lui souris.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle sourit à nouveau et je lève pour me pencher vers elle et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Adieu Pansy.

* * *

 **Edit du 26 janvier**

 **J** e sais que j'avais dit que je me dépêcherai d'écrire la suite mais je vous avoue qu'ils m'ont refait le coup, à l'éducation nationale, m'appeler le jour même pour me dire que je suis dans une classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je prépare tout et ce n'est pas facile de trouver du temps. (et gérer une classe de 28 enfants d ans c'est épuisant mentalement, quand je rentre le soir j'ai pas envie de faire une autre activité intellectuelle (écrire)) bref.

Les vacances arrivent à grands pas et le chapitre étant déjà commencé, il devrait être là dans deux semaines :)


	19. 18 - L'annonce

Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs !

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Nous arrivons à la fin de cette fanfic... plus que deux ou trois chapitres... je fais plus de promesse sur le délai par contre xD Je tiens pas mes promesses, méchant Delphy, méchant ! *se tape la tête avec sa lampe de bureau*

J'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira, en tous cas ;)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MathSi :** Merci pour ta review, en effet, Fleur est un personnage assez inexploité, surtout dans le film où elle fait figurante belle mais stupide, ce que j'ai trouvé très dommage. Ceci dit, ma fanfic n'est pas une panmione pour rien et hélas, la suite est assez prévisible ! J'espère néanmoins que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. :)

 **Ewimonde93** : Merci pour ta review. J'ai donné un peu plus de place à Ginny dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras du coup :p

 **Regina Lily Swan** : Merci :D désolée pour le temps, j'espère que ça ne te dissuaderas pas de lire ce chapitre-ci, désolée désolée désolée xD

 **MisterLuna :** Mais nooon voyons, pas le dernier, finir sur un "adieu pansy" cette histoire ce serait comme si le dernier livre s'étaient arrêté à la mort d'Harry dans le bois. Je suis perchée, mais pas à ce point ! :p Bonne lecture ;)

 **Guest du 20 décembre 2016** : Ravie de t'avoir fait apprécier le yuri, c'est vraiment un honneur pour moi :D et merci pour tes jolis compliments :)

 **MissHarpie** : Oh, c'est si gentil ! De toutes façons je vais sans doute me créer une page FB d'auteur, je vous partagerais le lien à la fin de cette histoire si vous voulez assister à la suite pour moi ;) et courant 2018 j'aurais 25 ans ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent, ce n'est pas vraiment un tournant, simplement un obstacle je dirais... je ne veux pas éterniser cette histoire au risque de vous perdre en me répétant et en pataugeant ;)

 **Matt Denings** : Hm, on ne peut rien te cacher ! Mais je n'en dirai pas plus haha, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise :p

 **Ronair14** : Merci beaucoup ! Je te promets de chérir ton coeur de bisounours avec les derniers chapitres. Bonne lecture ;)

 **Envy** : Merci pour ta review, c'est un plaisir, bonne lecture !

 **Aelwig** : J'adore ta réflexion. Non, je ne dis pas laquelle, mais tu as trouvé un indice pour la fin de cette histoire ! (je n'en dis pas plus, sinon après, tu risques de trouver :p). Promis, je n'aime que les fins heureuses (enfin, d'un point de vu général... ça sera plus compliqué pour certains personnages que pour d'autres haha xD)

 **Slytherclaw Girl** : Parce que ? :p Il faut bien que ça soit un peu dur avant de devenir facile, non ? :) JE SUIS DESOLEE POUR LE TEMPS QUE J AI MIS, ne me boude pas xD mais comme je l'avais écrit dans mon édit, depuis les vacances de Noël, ça a été compliquée pour moi :) Allez, bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Guest du 3 janvier 2017** : Merci ! Ah, moi je dis rien, j'en dis déjà trop même ! Je te laisse découvrir en lisant ce chapitre ;)

 **Elhienn** : Oh merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments, j'en rougis ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Pour un roman écrit par une femme, je trouve qu'elle exploite bien plus les personnages masculins. Malgré tout, Harry Potter est un roman très patriarcal et je trouve ça un peu dommage. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **Prefabsprout** : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, Fleur et Hermione vont bien ensemble, mais il y a si peu de Pansy/Hermione que j'ai décidé de continuer à apporter mes pierres à leur édifice :) Et puis je trouve qu'elles vont hyper bien ensemble (elles ont toutes les deux un caractère assez fougueux mais l'une apaise l'autre). Bonne lecture en tous cas ! :)

 **11** : Désolée, mais promis, ça s'arrange vite ! En tous cas, tu auras eu de la chance niveau timing et pas attendu trop longtemps pour la suite ! (quelle mauvaise "hôtesse" je suis... xD) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : l'annonce**

 _Cher journal, Fleur et moi, nous nous voyons tous les soirs. Ses sourires me réchauffent le cœur et ses baisers éveillent mes sens mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, comme s'il y avait un trou dans mon âme que rien ne pouvait combler. À chaque fois que je la vois, je me sens de plus en plus coupable de ne pas partager son enthousiasme, de l'avoir mené en bateau sans même le vouloir. Chaque nuit, je peine à m'endormir, prise dans mon propre piège, redoutant le lendemain et mes sentiments absents. Rien ne se passe comme prévu, pas comme il le faudrait du moins. J'ai cru qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il me fallait, que je pourrais forcer mes sentiments parce qu'elle est aussi gentille que belle mais, non, ça ne fonctionne pas. Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

 _C'est un peu stupide de t'en parler à toi. Tu n'es qu'un bout de parchemin. Je ne sais pas comment le dire à mes amis… Je ne me vois pas en parler à Ron – l'antiromantique par excellence. Pas à Harry non plus, Fleur reste sa rivale, cette situation est compliquée. En fait, je ne veux pas les embêter avec mes problèmes de cœur quand il y a tellement plus important en jeu. Harry se plaint encore de sa cicatrice et moi, je me plains de ne pas tomber amoureuse ! C'est tellement égocentrique et stupide. Je devrais me focaliser sur les cours, d'autant plus que les professeurs nous assomment sous une tonne de devoirs en ce moment. C'est juste que… mon esprit vagabonde tout le temps. Ce n'est pas facile de se concentrer. Mon dieu, ma vie était tellement plus simple l'année dernière ! À croire que tout se complique quand on a 15 ans… Tu sais, journal, l'adolescence, c'est pas si génial que ça._

Une semaine passe, nous sommes tous conviés à la grande salle par plusieurs affiches dans le château. Seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année peuvent y aller. Ginny nous regarde avec envie et Harry, Ron et moi nous éclipsons rapidement pour ne pas la narguer davantage.

\- Dépêchons-nous, lance Ron avec empressement. Je ne veux pas me retrouver au premier rang !

Lorsque nous rejoignons la grande salle, celle-ci me semble totalement changée. Les tables ont toutes été poussées contre les murs et les chaises s'alignent en rang contre ces dernières. L'espace me semble soudain plus grand alors qu'un immense sapin blanc décoré de boules et guirlandes bleus a été installé à côté de l'entrée. Au plafond, un ciel bleuté peuplé de flocons qui semblent à deux doigts de nous tomber dessus s'étend. Seule la professeure McGonagall est présente. Des dizaines d'élèves sont déjà assis et discutent en regardant autour d'eux, cherchant sans doute à comprendre le pourquoi de cette réunion.

Soudain, je prends un coup dans l'épaule. Harry a été poussé contre moi. Nous sommes dépassés par Draco et sa bande.

\- Hey ! m'écriai-je.

Ils se retournent vers moi à l'unisson et me dévisagent d'un regard noir.

\- Bougez de là, les loosers, lance le blond peroxydé sous les ricanements de ses sbires.

Les yeux de Pansy me scrutent et ses lèvres se retroussent avec mépris. Cela provoque en moi une sorte de pincement au cœur – à mon grand étonnement. Sans doute ne suis-je plus habituée à ce qu'elle me regarde ainsi.

\- Tiens, tu fais le malin Draco, réponds-je avec sarcasme, pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais presque évanoui en voyant les dragons lors de la première tâche.

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens et pointe son doigt vers moi :

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires, sale sang de bourbe, où tu vas avoir des ennuis.

Je m'apprête à faire un pas pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur de lui quand Ron m'attrape par le bras pour me tirer en arrière.

\- Laisse tomber, Hermione, dit-il, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec…

\- Les fouines, le coupé-je. T'avais l'air bien plus intelligent avec des moustaches.

Draco me dévisage avec un mélange de haine et de mépris.

\- Parce que tu te crois intelligente toi ? N'importe qui pourrait réussir autant que toi s'il passait sa vie à lire des livres et étudier, même le plus stupide des cracmols.

Piquée à vif, blessée dans mon orgueil, je réplique immédiatement :

\- T'es jaloux Malefoy ? C'est parce que tu sais toujours pas lire ?

\- T'es pas si maligne que ça, Granger.

Je me tourne vers la personne qui vient de parler. Pansy me prend de haut, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je hausse un sourcil. La piqûre s'enfonce un peu plus et j'ai l'impression de vraiment avoir mal. Alors, j'éprouve le besoin de faire mal à mon tour.

\- C'est drôle, ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais quand… enfin… tu sais…

Un sourire gagne mes lèvres et les yeux de Pansy s'agrandissent, presque imperceptiblement. La colère, la frustration, l'exaspération se mêlent et menacent d'exploser en tempête. J'ai envie de tout balancer, d'exposer Pansy aux yeux de ses amis, après tout, elle ne vaut plus rien pour moi. Il suffirait de quelques mots pour l'anéantir de la même façon qu'elle essaie de me ridiculiser devant ses amis et les miens.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je vaux mieux que ça.

Je laisse Ron et Harry m'emmener près des autres Griffondors, tandis que les yeux des Serpentards nous lancent encore des éclairs. J'essaie de les ignorer tandis que le professeur McGonagall prend la parole. Lorsqu'elle nous annonce le bal de Noël, la plupart des filles frétillent déjà sur leurs chaises et les murmures s'élèvent. Elle les fait taire d'un coup d'œil sévère.

\- Inviter une fille ! lance Ron, l'air terrifié. Comment on va faire ?

\- N'oublie pas qu'Harry est l'un des champions de Poudlard, les filles devraient se bousculer pour l'avoir en compagnon ! déclare Fred avec malice.

\- Peut-être que tu auras de la chance aussi, après tout, tu es le meilleur copain du célèbre Harry Potter ! renchérit Georges.

Les jumeaux sourient, fiers de leur blague, tandis que Ron se renfrogne, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Lorsque nous sortons de la grande salle, la plupart des élèves sont tout excités, j'entends déjà des garçons inviter des filles à être leurs cavalières. Fred avait raison, plusieurs élèves de quatrième et cinquième année jettent des coups d'œil intéressés à Harry mais ce dernier ne les remarque même pas.

Dans la salle commune, Ginny saute du canapé et nous fonce dessus.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Un bal de Noël, lance Harry, encore stupéfait par l'annonce – sans doute parce qu'il devra ouvrir la danse, en tant que champion.

\- Et pourquoi on n'était pas invité, nous ?

\- C'est seulement pour les quatrièmes années et plus, répond Ron avec une pointe d'arrogance.

Ginny fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je avec un sourire complice, tu pourras venir.

Son visage s'éclaire tandis que ceux des garçons s'étonnent. Je n'en dis pas plus et Ginny me suit dans mon dortoir – j'ai besoin de récupérer des parchemins pour commencer le devoir que nous a confié le professeur Flitwick en fin de semaine et que je n'ai toujours pas commencé à cause de mes divagations amoureuses.

\- Alors, comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir venir ? demande Ginny, impatiente.

\- Il suffit de demander à Michael Corner de t'inviter. C'est ton petit ami, non ?

Elle rougit immédiatement et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire timide.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… J'imagine déjà la tête de Ron ! Il va bouillonner, ça va être drôle.

\- Et toi, tu vas ouvrir le bal aussi avec Fleur du coup ?

Un ombre passe sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, je voulais faire semblant. C'est inutile mais je ne sais pas comment le dire... Finalement, les mots sortent tous seuls.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

Ginny me dévisage tandis que j'enfouis mon visage dans mes paumes. Depuis quelques jours, j'essaie d'empêcher cette angoisse de me terrasser comme une vague qui emporte tout sur son passage. J'ai essayé. Un jour, deux jours, trois jours, pensant que ça viendrait avec le temps. Mais rien n'émerge de mon cœur, il s'est fermé depuis que j'ai pris la potion.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Fleur a tout pour elle. Elle est belle… non, magnifique. Elle est intelligente, sûre d'elle mais aussi hyper attentionnée et douce avec moi. Et puis c'est réel. Je n'ai pas à me cacher, tout est si facile… mais il n'y a pas ce petit truc qu'il y avait avec Pansy et qui me faisait frissonner à chaque fois que ses doigts m'effleuraient. Je suis perdue.

\- Tu sais, on ne décide pas toujours de qui on tombe amoureux.

\- Ce serait quand même plus facile

Elle éclate de rire.

\- On peut dire ça oui.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit et me recroqueville, me laissant engloutir par une bulle de sécurité dont je n'ai aucune envie de sortir.

\- Tu dois lui dire.

\- Hm…

\- Je ne rigole pas Hermione. Plus tu laisses le temps passer et plus elle va s'attacher à toi.

\- Je sais.

Je m'arrache douloureusement à mon confort et me relève. Je suis mal à l'aise depuis quelques jours, la beauté ne fait pas tout finalement et si je m'émerveille à chaque fois que je la vois, mon cœur, lui, ne bat pas.

\- Je vais le lui dire aujourd'hui.

Ginny me sourit avec sagesse et je traine les pieds jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune. J'aimerais m'échapper, trouver une issue, une échappatoire pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce qui m'attend mais je dois le faire. Je relève la tête, bombe le torse et me dirige droit vers le carrosse magique de Beaux-Bâtons.

Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs m'ouvre la porte. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, un large sourire éclaire son visage – d'ici quelques heures la gentillesse dont les français font preuve à mon égard va se changer en déclaration de guerre. Mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens et une boule grossit dans ma gorge. Je lutte contre la nausée en montant les marches.

\- Hermi ! Lance Fleur en m'apercevant.

Elle s'élance vers moi et m'enlace avant de déposer un baiser au creux de mes lèvres. Bien sûr, c'est agréable. Mais pas comme ça devrait l'être. Depuis que j'ai goûté au feu et aux papillons avec Pansy, je suis incapable de me contenter d'un semblant, d'un approximatif. Elle sent rapidement que je suis crispée et elle m'observe, un léger voile de panique dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermi ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle, parviens-je à articuler, les mots s'étranglant à moitié avant de sortir de mes lèvres.

Immédiatement, son visage se ferme et ses lèvres se pincent. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été originale.

\- On peut aller dans un endroit tranquille ? Demandé-je avec une grimace de gêne.

Sans dire un mot, elle me fait signe de la suivre et nous traversons un couloir de lambris étroit avant d'arriver à une chambre que je n'avais pas encore vu.

\- Ici on sera tranquille. C'est une sorte de chambre d'ami.

Elle va s'asseoir sur le lit et croise les bras en me regardant fixement.

\- Alors comme ça, tu veux rompre avec moi ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire douloureux.

J'ai l'impression que le sol commence à s'effondrer sous mes pieds et que je n'ai plus que quelques instants avant d'être engloutie. J'ai répété ma tirade pendant toute ma marche jusqu'au carrosse mais maintenant que je suis devant elle, cela me semble bien plus compliqué qu'espéré. Penaude et gênée, j'essaie d'articuler :

\- C'est que… tu es vraiment une fille géniale… mais…

\- Mais je ne suis pas Pansy Parkinson.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour Pansy Parkinson.

\- Et par quel miracle ? demande-t-elle avec une pointe de mépris.

\- J'ai – nous avons pris une potion.

\- Aucune potion n'efface l'amour Hermione, dit-elle avec condescendance. Je te pensais moins naïve que ça. Tout au mieux ça dissimule vos sentiments derrière une sorte de brouillard qui finira par se dissiper, au pire ce n'est qu'un placebo.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais elle me fait signe de me taire

\- C'est bon Hermione. De toutes façons, ça aurait été fini à la fin de l'année alors j'avais fait en sorte de ne pas trop m'attacher. Tu peux retourner au château.

J'essaie de réagir mais elle m'emboite déjà le pas dans le couloir. Elle m'ouvre la porte, je descends sans dire un mot et son visage disparait dans un claquement.

Je reste coi un instant devant le carrosse, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Je n'en reviens pas que ça ait été aussi facile finalement. Pas de crise, pas de larme, pas de gifle ni de colère. Un peu de ressentiment, certes, mais beaucoup plus doux que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre avec Pansy. Puis les paroles de Fleur sur la potion me reviennent. Non. C'est faux. Je ne ressens plus rien pour Pansy Parkinson si ce n'est du mépris et du dégoût.

Le week-end suivant, une sortie à pré-au-lard est organisée afin de permettre à ceux qui le veulent de trouver une tenue de soirée. Ginny a tellement insisté pour que je l'accompagne que je n'ai pas su dire non. Pourtant, je n'en ai aucune envie. Je n'ai pas de cavalière.

En sortant du parc, nous croisons Fleur. Elle rigole avec ses amies mais j'ai l'étrange impression que quelque chose cloche sur son visage. Je remarque alors ses yeux légèrement bouffis, qui tranchent avec son apparence toujours parfaite. Un éclair de culpabilité me frappe douloureusement l'esprit mais j'essaie de l'ignorer.

\- Celle-ci est super jolie ! s'exclame Ginny en saisissant une robe blanche avec un ruban bleu clair en ceinture.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'elle la dépose sur son bras, où reposent déjà quatre autres robes et nous continuons d'avancer dans le couloir étroit du magasin. Elle continue son shopping et je la regarde faire sans enthousiasme. Depuis ma rupture avec Fleur, je me sens étrangement vide. Non pas que je le regrette, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de broyer du noir.

\- Hermione ?

La voix de Ginny me sort de mes pensées et je relève la tête. Elle me montre une robe sur mannequin. Je reste bouche bée devant la robe qu'elle me montre. Le tissu entre le rose et le fuchsia brille sous la lumière éclatante des lampes, de courts voiles recouvrent les épaules et le satin tombe sur plusieurs épaisseurs jusqu'aux pieds, comme une pluie de magnifiques glycines.

\- Tu serais superbe dans cette robe, dit-elle avec une voix émerveillée.

\- Pourquoi pas toi ? demandé-je, curieuse.

\- Le rose ne me va pas au teint et elle a l'air trop grande pour moi.

Je m'approche de la robe et en caresse l'étoffe.

\- C'est stupide d'acheter une aussi jolie robe quand on n'a personne à éblouir. En plus, je n'ai même pas de cavalière, je crois que je vais simplement me faire porter pâle.

\- Harry n'a pas encore choisi sa cavalière, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui demandes pas ? De toutes façons, c'est avec Cho Chang qu'il voulait danser mais puisqu'elle est déjà prise, autant que vous y alliez entre amis, non ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Pourquoi pas ? Je cherche tout de même l'étiquette de la robe pour m'assurer qu'elle soit dans mes prix… un peu élevé mais c'était la limite haute que mes parents m'ont fixé lorsque je leur ai appris qu'il allait y avoir un bal. J'attrape le cintre de la robe en espérant qu'elle m'aille.

Nous nous rendons aux cabines d'essayages et je constate avec plaisir que la robe me va à merveille. Je m'observe dans le miroir et malgré les cernes de mes yeux fatigués et la crinière de mes cheveux ébouriffés, j'ai l'impression de resplendir. J'ouvre mon rideau en attendant que Ginny ait fini d'enfiler sa première robe.

\- Ron va être tellement jaloux quand il va voir que j'ai une vraie tenue alors que lui doit porter ce que maman lui a envoyé ! En même temps, il dépense toujours son argent n'importe comment. (Elle ouvre enfin son rideau sans s'arrêter de parler). Ça lui apprendra à écono… Waouh Hermione, tu es superbe !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ça me fait bizarre de porter une telle tenue, moi qui n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à mes vêtements. Je dois avouer que je me sens tout particulièrement flattée. Quittant mon émerveillement, je me concentre sur la robe de Ginny, d'un vert pâle qui s'accorde parfaitement à son roux, elle rayonne autant que moi.

\- Je crois qu'on a toutes les deux trouvé nos robes, dis-je avec un sourire.

* * *

Je vous partagerai bientôt le lien vers ma nouvelle fanfic. Pour vous donner un aperçu ce sera en mode polyphonique, un UA aux USA avec du panmione (encore haha) du drarry, avec des âges entre 17 et 20 ans. Et ça se passera dans l'univers de la musique ! :) J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi ! (quoi, un crossover avec Nana ? Oh mais non... juste un peu d'inspiration ;p)


	20. 19 - Le bal de Noël

**Bonjour ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire**

(20 chapitres, ça me semble bien, j'aime beaucoup les nombres ronds)

C'est beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude, mais disons que la saint-valentin me semblait idéale pour ce chapitre - Non ceci n'est pas un spoil XD

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MissHarpie :** Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tous cas ^^

 **Ewimonde93:** Bah concrètement, y a pas énormément d'intrigues à régler puisque c'est principalement une histoire d'amour et je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser sachant que je veux rester sur une happy end ^^ Bonne lecture !

 **Guhmio** : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup fait plaisir. Pour Pansy, ouais, moi aussi je craque pour elle. Hermione bof... puis je me rappelle que dans ma tête elle a la tête d'Emma Watson et je re-craque pour elle aussi xD En tous cas, ravie d'avoir pu te faire aimer le Panmione, j'espère que tu apprécieras ma prochaine fic toujours sur ce couple ^^

 **Misterluna** : C'est clair, pauvre Fleur, la seule qui a rien demandé dans l'histoire (en même temps, tu voles pas l'ex de ta pote d'enfance JE DIS CA JE DIS RIEN, mais elle s'est quand même bien trouvé là au bon moment, comme de par hasard... xD enfin, pas si innocente que ça, je dirais !). Pas de clash spectaculaire en vue, j'ai déjà eu ma dose de pathos avec Daphnée :p

 **Slytherclaw Girl** : Je voulais juste te dire qu'à chaque fois je galère à mort à écrire ton pseudo, j'dois retourner sur la page des reviews et tout xD Bref, Heureuse d'avoir pu

servir :p

 **IS-EDR :** oh bah, t'aurais pu parler de ma vitesse d'écriture, je ne t'en aurais pas tenu rigueur, je suis un pauvre escargot xD Merci beaucoup pour ces jolis compliments en tosu cas, ça me donne un sacré sourire :D

 **Leti2a :** Bonjour, ravie de t'accueillir ici même si on est presque à la fin. Contente que mon histoire t'aie plu, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre : le bal de Noël**

Ce qu'a dit Fleur ne cesse de me hanter. J'y pense à chaque fois que je croise la couleur verte, à chaque cours en commun avec les Serpentards, à chaque fois que je vois ou entraperçois Pansy. Ça me rend folle et je déteste ça, ce n'est pas moi, je ne devrais pas y penser encore. Satanée potion… peut-être devrais-je en prendre une nouvelle dose ?

Je traverse le hall d'entrée pour me rendre aux cours de soin aux créatures magiques, pressée d'être enfin débarrassée des Scrouts à pétard. Harry et Ron y sont déjà car ils souhaitaient s'entraîner un peu au Quidditch avant et, moi, je devais finir un devoir pour le cours de potion de demain.

Je presse le pas pour ne pas arriver dans les derniers : c'est un cours en commun avec les Serpentards et je ne supporterai pas d'avoir tous leurs yeux braqués sur moi – surtout ceux de Pansy. Je m'apprête à franchir la porte d'entrée lorsque j'entends une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Alors, réponds, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je m'approche tout doucement et ne laisse dépasser qu'un œil pour apercevoir Fleur et Pansy se faisant face.

\- Tu as forcément fait quelque chose, reprend Fleur.

Pansy secoue la tête en souriant avec arrogance.

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qui a volé la copine de l'autre, à la base ?

\- Ce n'était plus ta copine depuis longtemps et, franchement, vu tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, je sais même pas comment tu peux avoir le culot de dire ça.

Son accent français ressort durement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'énerve. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais une boule se forme dans ma gorge : je réalise que ses belles paroles n'en étaient pas vraiment… et que je l'ai fait souffrir.

\- Peu importe, Fleur, répond Pansy avec une voix plus tranchante. Nous sommes des amies d'enfance, tu n'aurais jamais dû ne serait-ce que t'approcher d'elle.

Fleur s'approche lentement de Pansy et je l'entends ricaner.

\- Oh, si je ne m'étais qu'approchée ! Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait.

Mon cœur manque un battement et mes joues rougissent mais Fleur est plus sûre d'elle que jamais. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait mentir ainsi, car il ne faut pas avoir inventé l'eau chaude pour comprendre ce qu'elle entend par là. Étrangement, son éternel sourire hautain quitte les lèvres de Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Fleur éclate d'un rire léger.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin d'un dessin.

Son visage se décompose. Je ne comprends pas. Il y a deux jours encore, elle m'a insultée avec ses amis, elle m'a lancé son regard le plus méprisant possible, elle m'a ignorée complètement après m'avoir donné un coup d'épaule pour se libérer un passage.

\- Mais tu devrais t'en moquer, non ? Vous n'avez pas pris une potion qui efface soi-disant les sentiments ? Ça me semble bien stupide mais pourquoi pas.

\- Je m'en fiche, lance Pansy en refermant son visage.

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Ses bras se croisent devant elle. Elle n'est pas à l'aise, je le vois immédiatement. Je devrais partir. Je ne devrais pas assister à cette discussion. Ma raison m'ordonne de m'en aller mais la curiosité m'empêche de faire un pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi Pansy a réagi au mensonge de Fleur. N'est-ce qu'une question d'égo ? De fierté brisée ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça m'intéresse seulement ?! Et je ne peux pas sortir pour me rendre au cours sans passer devant elles. Elles se douteraient immédiatement que j'ai tout entendu, elles ne sont pas sottes. Je suis coincée, comme un enfant dans un placard, témoin de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir.

\- Je le savais, lance Fleur, plus dure que jamais. C'est bien à cause de toi.

\- Je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien ! Laisse tomber, j'ai cours.

Pansy se retourne brusquement et reprend sa route en descendant le chemin de gravier qui mène à l'orée de la forêt interdite. J'entends un reniflement et Fleur s'essuie brusquement le visage avec sa manche. Je ne vois toujours pas son visage mais je sens d'ici sa tristesse, comme si son aura de Vélane s'était soudainement changée en ciel gris. Je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir fait du mal, c'est profondément douloureux mais j'essaie de me convaincre que c'était pour son bien, que j'ai fait au mieux.

D'un pas lent, elle quitte la cour de Poudlard en direction du carrosse de Beaux-Bâtons. Je n'ose pas bouger, même une fois qu'elle a disparu. Je suis bloquée, mal à l'aise à l'idée que l'une d'elle sache que j'ai tout entendu. Pourtant, il faut que je me décide avant d'arriver en retard – malgré l'affection que me porte Hagrid, il est intransigeant sur la ponctualité.

D'un pas rapide, j'emprunte le chemin de gravier, marchant dans les pas de Pansy. Je me mets à trottiner vers la fin lorsque je réalise que je suis sans doute la dernière. Tous les élèves sont déjà assis en face de l'enclos des Scrouts à pétard, enfin « du » Scrout à pétard survivant, devrais-je dire.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes en retard ! me lance Hagrid avec sévérité.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et mes épaules se tassent, j'aimerais devenir minuscule et invisible. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des remontrances des professeurs – enfin, sauf du professeur Rogue, mais il ne compte pas vraiment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de balayer le groupe d'élève du regard et de m'arrêter sur Pansy. À l'instant où mes yeux se posent sur elle, elle les détourne. Se demande-t-elle si j'ai entendu sa discussion avec Fleur ?

Je me dépêche de me frayer un chemin entre les jambes en tailleur pour m'asseoir entre Harry et Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demande Ron en chuchotant.

Loin d'être discret, la voix d'Hagrid s'élève :

\- Je vous prierai d'écouter, Monsieur Weasley !

Le Griffondor baisse la tête et ses cheveux roux lui retombent sur les yeux. Il ne me demande plus rien. Bien qu'attentive à ce que dit Hagrid, essayant de prendre un maximum de notes, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtif à Pansy. Lorsque je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire, je me mords les lèvres. Hermione, stop. Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper d'elle, tu la détestes, tu t'en souviens ? Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur le professeur, me promettant de ne plus la regarder de toute l'heure.

\- Eh bien, annonce Hagrid, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez disposer.

Comme d'habitude, le cours de soin aux créatures magiques finit cinq minutes en retard et nous devons accélérer le pas jusqu'à la salle du professeur McGonagall. Sur le chemin, Ron me redemande pourquoi j'étais en retard. Je leur raconte alors la discussion que j'ai surprise.

\- En même temps, ça m'étonnait que Fleur réagisse comme ça, fait remarquer Ron, personne n'aime être largué.

Je lui donne un coup de coude, gênée.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Et toi, demande Harry, comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que tes sentiments pour Pansy sont revenus ?

Je secoue violemment la tête, manquant de me tordre le cou.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Si tu ne ressens rien, j'imagine que c'est la même chose pour elle. Comme tu l'as dit, ça ne devait être qu'une raison d'égo.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces quelques mots me blessent indéniablement.

\- Tiens, regarde, je suis sûre que ce cuivre t'irait à ravir !

Ginny approche une palette de fard à paupière près de mes yeux et pointe un rectangle brillant.

\- C'est Mary Turpin qui me l'a prêtée, tu sais, la fille un peu ronde avec de jolis yeux bleus.

J'acquiesce sans dire un mot tandis qu'elle applique le fard sur mes yeux. Ça chatouille et je sursaute. Je n'ai jamais été maquillée. Enfin, un peu de mascara par-ci, un peu de paillettes par-là pour les fêtes, parfois même une touche de gloss. Mais jamais pour un bal en tous cas.

\- On ne pourrait pas le faire façon sorcier ? demandé-je alors.

Ginny pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Parce que tu connais une formule magique pour être maquillée toi ?

Je récupère ma baguette posée sur une chaise avec un sourire et l'abaisse avant de faire un tour :

\- Pulchritudis !

Le pinceau jaillit de la main de Ginny et se frotte de lui-même au fard à paupière. Un pinceau beaucoup plus épais sort de lui-même de la trousse à maquillage que Ginny a emprunté et le couvercle d'une poudre s'ouvre. En quelques minutes, les pinceaux ont fait leur œuvre et se reposent doucement à côté du lavabo.

Je m'observe dans le miroir. C'est étrange, je ne me suis jamais vu comme ça. Les rougeurs de mon visage ont disparu, de même qu'une petite cicatrice sous ma lèvre inférieure, souvenir d'une varicelle infantile. Mes cils semblent immenses, allongés par une sacré couche de mascara et mes lèvres ressortent sous la brillance d'un gloss nacré. Je suis encore en train de détailler mon visage quand une brosse et un sèche-cheveux entrent en volant dans la salle de bain. L'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux mouillés se détache tout seul et la brosse ronde s'applique à sculpter de magnifiques boucles dans ma crinière. Pour la première fois, elle ressemble à quelque chose. Je pose mes doigts sur le miroir. J'ai l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître et pourtant, c'est moi. Je n'ai plus qu'à enfiler la robe fuchsia et la transformation sera complète.

À peine suis-je prête que Ginny est déjà en train d'essayer de reproduire mon sort. En quelques essais et après que je lui ai fait répéter correctement l'incantation, c'est à son tour d'être pouponnée.

\- C'est génial ! s'écrie Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Je lui rends son sourire dans la glace et sors de la salle de bain pour enfiler ma robe. Etant donné que je vais devoir ouvrir le bal avec Harry, j'ai intérêt à être parfaite. Je me demande de qui seront accompagnés Pansy et Fleur.

Avec Harry, nous avons convenu qu'il m'attendrait en bas des escaliers, juste devant la grande salle où se déroulera le bal. Ginny doit rejoindre Michael Corner en bas de la tour de Serdaigle, nous nous séparons donc. Alors que je suis presque arrivée, je croise plusieurs élèves qui observent une scène inattendue. Je choisis de continuer mon chemin avant d'entendre la voix de Pansy. La raison tente de combattre la curiosité. En vain. Je me fraye un chemin entre trois autres étudiants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Daphnée, on y va, lance Draco avec impatience.

Daphnée, objectivement superbe dans une robe bouffante rouge sang, lance un regard à Pansy.

\- Vas-y, lui dit celle-ci.

Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je la vois. Elle est magnifique. Son corps élancé est moulé dans une longue robe bustier argentée et ses cheveux sont tressés dans une couronne sombre qui entoure son visage. Ses yeux sont fardés d'un gris brillant qui met en avant ses yeux bleus.

\- Daphnée, reprend Draco. Tout le monde nous regarde, dépêche.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Pansy. Ses yeux brillent comme s'ils étaient remplis de larmes, la brune croise les bras et baisse les yeux, l'ignorant.

\- Tu ne peux pas, Pansy, pas comme ça !

Cette fois-ci, Draco ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il l'entraîne derrière lui et malgré un semblant de résistance, elle finit par se laisser entraîner. Rapidement, je quitte les spectateurs de cette scène qui doit leur sembler étrange et je me dépêche de rejoindre le grand escalier de marbre. Pansy vient-elle de rompre avec Daphnée ? Cette pensée m'obsède et pourtant j'essaie de la balayer, de la relayer dans un coin sombre de ma tête. Lorsqu'Harry m'aperçoit en haut des escaliers, il me fait signe.

J'aperçois Fleur qui entre en même temps, une cape de fourrure blanche sur les épaules. Elle s'arrête net en me voyant. Déstabilisée, j'essaie de ne pas tomber en descendant les marches : je ne suis absolument pas habituée à porter des talons, et ma robe cache mes pieds. Finalement, j'arrive en bas et quand je relève les yeux, Fleur n'est plus là.

\- Tu es magnifique ! me lance Harry, les yeux ronds.

\- Merci, dis-je d'une petite voix avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- C'est presque l'heure, il faut y aller.

Il me tend son bras et je m'y accroche.

\- Merci encore d'avoir accepté d'être mon cavalier, murmuré-je. Je crois que je ne serai pas venue sinon.

\- Tu sais, ça m'arrange aussi.

\- Désolée pour Cho Chang…

\- En même temps, j'avais pas beaucoup de chance face à Cédric, pas vrai ?

Je ne sais pas comment lui répondre, parce qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort : Cédric est plus vieux, plus mature, plus grand, incroyablement beau et bien bâti. Alors je me contente de dire :

\- Tu sais, quand tu auras gagné le tournoi, tu pourras avoir n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard, et même si Cho Chang est très jolie, il y en a des dizaines d'autres.

Harry sourit avec une certaine pointe d'amertume.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je peux gagner ?

\- pas que tu peux, tu vas.

Cette fois-ci, il sourit franchement et nous entrons enfin dans la grande salle. Le professeur McGonagall nous fait signe. Nous marchons droit vers elle et rejoignons les autres champions et leurs cavaliers et cavalières. À mon grand étonnement, Fleur est accompagnée d'un garçon. Il s'agit de Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. À en voir les coups d'œil que lui jettent plusieurs filles de sixième et septième années, il semblerait qu'elle ait fait des jalouses.

\- Bonsoir Hermione, me lance-t-elle alors, à mon grand étonnement.

\- Bon…soir, dis-je en bégayant légèrement.

Elle reste un infime instant à me regarder et je vois dans ses yeux un voile étrange, mélange entre envie, tristesse et colère. Elle finit par détourner les yeux et entraîne son partenaire au milieu de la piste de danse. Harry et moi lui emboitons le pas. Tous les regards sont sur nous et je suis à deux doigts de défaillir. J'ai atrocement chaud et mon cœur tambourine contre mes tempes. Contre moi, Harry est tout aussi stressé.

\- Pansy ne te lâche pas des yeux, me confie Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ! lancé-je d'une voix faible mais sévère. Maintenant, je suis pétrifiée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait quelque chose ? demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Je secoue la tête. La musique se lance et nous commençons à nous élancer sur la piste, tournoyant en rythme avec les trois autres couples.

\- Ça n'a pas marché, pas vrai ?

\- De quoi ?

\- La potion.

\- Si, bien sûr que si.

\- Regarde Pansy.

Je balaye les spectateurs du regard avant de m'arrêter sur ses yeux bleus qui me transpercent immédiatement. Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux, immobile et imperturbable. J'espère que la poudre cache la teinte de mes joues qui ont sûrement viré au rouge.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoué-je en un murmure.

La musique s'arrête et nous en faisons de même. Les autres élèvent applaudissent brièvement avant de rejoindre la piste de danse.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Harry acquiesce.

\- Je vais voir Ron.

En me dirigeant vers la table qui sert de buffet, je remarque que mon ami roux est actuellement assis sur une chaise et que sa cavalière, Padma Patil, semble particulièrement exaspérée. Lorsqu'Harry s'approche, elle se lève pour lui laisser sa chaise et rejoins sa sœur qui discute avec des garçons de Beaux-Bâtons.

J'attrape un verre de jus de citrouille. Il fait trop chaud et mon cœur n'a toujours pas cessé de battre à un rythme effréné. J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration et je décide d'aller prendre l'air. La porte d'entrée du château est fermée alors je continue pour rejoindre la petite cour. Alors que j'emprunte un couloir éclairé seulement par la lune à travers les vitraux, on m'attrape et j'étouffe un cri. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu quand, en me retournant, j'aperçois Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandé-je avec le plus de dédain possible.

Pansy ne s'en formalise pas et elle me demande, la voix tremblante.

\- Ça a marché pour toi ? La potion, je veux dire.

Elle me semble soudain fragile, comme une poupée qu'on pourrait briser d'un mouvement trop brusque. Je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi et mes barrières s'effondrent. Je ne peux plus mentir.

\- Non.

\- Je pense encore à toi tout le temps, murmure-t-elle. Au début, je ne ressentais plus rien, mais plus les jours passent et plus ça revient.

J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je me retiens. Sa main tient encore mon poignet et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me brûle. Je ne sens plus rien d'autre que ce contact, que sa peau contre ma peau. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je me façonne un masque, je dissimule à nouveau mon cœur derrière une barricade.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy ?

\- Toi.

Je frissonne. Mon cœur s'emballe, des papillons se réveillent dans mon ventre, mes jambes tremblent légèrement. Sois forte Hermione.

\- C'est en m'insultant que tu le montres ? En me rabaissant devant tes chers amis Serpentards ? En me poussant ? En prenant la défense de Malefoy quand il essaie de m'humilier ?

Elle s'approche doucement de moi sans lâcher mon poignet. Dans la lumière de la lune, ses yeux sont encore plus bleus, encore plus grand. Elle est si belle que le simple fait de la regarder m'extasie mais je tente encore de résister.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs.

Son visage est à présent si proche du mien que je tourne la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

\- Hermione, regarde-moi.

Comme je m'y refuse, elle utilise sa main libre qu'elle pose sur ma joue pour me forcer à la regarder. Ses yeux glissent sur mes lèvres et s'y attardent. Les souvenirs reviennent, clairs et agréables comme un crépuscule d'été, ses baisers, ses mains sur mon corps, mon envie, mon désir, mes sentiments.

\- Je suis prête, maintenant.

\- Prête à quoi ? demandé-je, curieuse malgré tout.

Elle ne répond pas, m'affrontant du regard puis elle lâche :

\- À prendre la bonne décision.

Elle se tourne brusquement et m'entraîne derrière elle, serrant mon poignet à m'en faire presque mal. Elle me ramène d'un pas rapide à la grande salle et je la suis en trottinant, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Ou plutôt, incapable d'y croire. Nous traversons la porte ouverte et nous marchons tout droit jusqu'au milieu de la piste où seulement quelques couples dansent, tandis que les autres sont au buffet. J'entends immédiatement des murmures et même des exclamations. Seulement une fois au milieu de la salle, Pansy se retourne et lâche mon poignet pour glisser ses doigts entre les miens. Son autre main trouve sa place sur ma hanche et elle m'entraîne dans une valse lente et dangereusement langoureuse.

J'imagine tous les regards sur nous sans les voir. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de ceux de Pansy et les siens ne me quittent pas non plus. Un large sourire étire mes lèvres, j'ai l'impression de virevolter sur un nuage, mes pieds touchent à peine le sol. À la fin de la chanson, lorsque nos corps finissent par ralentir et que nos cœurs battent à la même cadence, la main qui était sur ma hanche glisse jusqu'à ma nuque et ses lèvres se posent enfin sur les miennes.

* * *

Ma nouvelle fic est dispo ! allez dans mon profil ou cherchez "Windflaw" afin de pouvoir vous inscrire à la newsletter ^^


End file.
